La Chambre du Silence
by Saw-v1
Summary: TRADUCTION. "Donc, je suis un petit peu folle. Tu es un petit peu mort, mais je ne passe pas mon temps à te le reprocher." Je devais bien admettre qu'elle marquait un point. J'étais toujours méfiant mais on était à deux contre elle. OOC
1. Bienvenue dans ma folie

**Auteur : **givemesomevamp

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Drama/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à givemesomevamp. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 1: Bienvenue dans ma folie -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Mentionnez un loup-garou une fois et où vous finissez? Attachée à un lit dans la Chambre du Silence du Centre pour Jeunes Adultes Troublés de Oakforest.  
Apparemment, le terme 'asile' n'est plus considéré comme politiquement correct. Que l'on offense surtout pas les fous!  
Quelques jours de plus dans cette chambre et j'aurais vraiment besoin des médicaments qu'ils distribuent comme des Tic-Tac.

Je réussis finalement à soulever mes paupières gonflées pour pouvoir lancer un regard noir aux lumières au-dessus de moi.  
La toute première fois où je m'étais réveillée ici avait été un peu surrréelle.  
Bien sûr, la douleur lancinante dans mes fesses, là où ils avaient enfoncé leur seringue pleine de délicieuses drogues, m'avait assuré que j'étais, en effet, vraiment là.  
Ce qui m'avait perturbé c'était qu'il n'y avait aucune fenêtre.  
Aucune montre.  
Aucun moyen de savoir depuis combien de temps vous êties là ou quand vous alliez en sortir.  
Les lumières restaient toujours allumées et aucun bruit ne traversait les murs capitonnés.

C'était avant.  
Quand ça m'intéressait encore.  
C'est maintenant.  
Et maintenant, la seule chose qui m'irrite légèrement c'est la bave que je ne peux pas essuyer de ma joue...et le fait que j'ai envie de pisser.

La question la plus importante actuellement, c'est pourquoi je suis là? Pas les grands mystères de la vie.

Ou même - quand ma vie est-elle devenue aussi horrible?  
Genre, pourquoi suis-je dans cette chambre, aujourd'hui, avec les fesses à nouveau douloureuses?  
Oh! Je me rappelle maintenant.  
Je me suis endormie après qu'ils m'aient attrapés et collés ici.

**-Vendredi soir-**

Un...Deux...Trois...

A travers mes paupières closes, je compte les plafonniers alors qu'on me fait traverser un couloir blanc et miteux pour retourner vers mon propre enfer personnel. Je n'aurais rien pour garder mon esprit occupé, aucune distraction pour m'empêcher de me souvenir...

Nuh-uh. Pas penser à ça, pas encore.

De retour dans la Chambre du Silence.  
Quiconque ayant pensé que c'était une bonne idée d'enfermer une schizophrène reconnue, qui ne prend même pas la peine de parler lorsqu'elle est éveillée, dans une chambre d'un blanc étincelant avec rien d'autre qu'un passé soit-disant si emplis d'illusions qu'il est impossible de différencier le rêve de la réalité et les voix dans sa tête pour lui tenir compagnie, devrait vraiment recevoir un cookie.  
Ou une jolie pièce brillante.  
Mais est-ce qu'ils m'ont demandé mon avis? Non. Mon opinion ne compte pas après tout. Je ne suis que la folle attachée au brancard.

Comme une créature mythique me l'avait dit auparavant, je suis une étrange humaine. C'est toujours le cas.  
Apparemment, peu importe à quel point ils droguent mon corps, mon esprit reste alerte et lucide.  
C'est ma propre petite forteresse de solitude. Et que résonne la musique appropriée.  
Ma tête est le seul endroit sûr que j'ai, donc c'est là que je passe la plupart de mon temps.

Avec mon corps flottant dans une euphorie provoquée par les drogues et mes yeux clos, j'écoute.

Au pied de mon lit, je reconnais la démarche légère du Docteur Thomas.  
Dr. T, qui a dû obtenir son dîplome par correspondance depuis les Caraïbes, est un homme mûr, dans la fin de la quarantaine avec des cheveux poivre et sel et des yeux gentils.  
Un psychologue complètement incompétent et un horrible juge de personnalité, mais un homme bon.

Je l'appelle souvent Capitaine Étourdi. J'adore l'imaginer avec des collants et une cape.  
Vous vous dîtes peut-être qu'il ne mérite pas un tel titre, mais croyez-moi, il le mérite. Quand je suis arrivé, l'année dernière, il n'était qu'un petit docteur. Mais grâce à son dur labeur, une série de sérieuses bourdes dans les traîtements, et plusieurs hypothèses complètement idiotes et fausses, il a gravit les échelons.  
Personnellement, ma préférée était quand il avait été convaincu que j'appartenais à un gang.  
Ah, ça avait été un bon mois.

Cap. E est actuellement entrain de discuter de 'l'incident' avec Scott (alias Pervers n°1).

Pervers n°1 est un sacré morceau, 1m90, avec des cheveux blonds sale, et qui, durant sa grande époque de joueur de football au lycée, était probablement bien taillé.  
Maintenant, on dirait juste qu'il vole trop de puddings aux patients. _Résiste, Scott._  
Il est plutôt - canon, dans le genre j'me prend pour le chef.

Trop pas mon type.  
Il n'est ni un fragment de mon imagination, ni une créature mythique.  
_T'auras plus de chance la prochaine fois, mec._

Le dernier acteur de mon mélodrame de folie est Jeremy.

Jeremy est votre employé apathique typique, celui qui a vu trop d'injustices dans le monde pour s'intéresser à une de plus.  
Tout chez lui est, ben, moyen.  
Taille moyenne. Poids moyen. Look moyen.  
La seule chose qui est au-dessus de la moyenne chez lui, c'est sa capacité à voir des personnes innocentes et sans défenses être régulièrement abusés et ne rien y faire.  
Lâche.  
Les gens comme lui me mettaient en colère avant, mais maintenant, j'ai une pilule qui m'empêche d'éprouver des émotions trop fortes.  
C'est assez efficace généralement.

Je ne connais qu'un dixième de toutes les saloperies qui se passent ici, donc je ne peux qu'imaginer le niveau de dégoût et de culpabilité qui en découle.  
Ça ne doit probablement pas faire du bien à son égo et à sa fierté d'homme.  
Mais je ne le juge pas.  
Ce serait l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.  
Maintenant, ne vous y trompez pas, je suis moi aussi lâche, pas comme lui, mais lâche tout de même.

Au moins, il avait ses raisons.  
Si il se faisait virer, qui s'occuperait de sa mère invalide?  
Bien sûr, si je savais que tout ce qui m'attendait au cours des 10 à 20 prochaines années serait de balader maman, d'avoir des ulcères, et de regarder le prochain épisode du Jeopardy, je me suiciderais probablement.  
Mais je m'égare.

Cinq...Six...Sept...

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Scott?" demanda Cap. E. "Je pensais vraiment qu'on faisait des progrès," marmonna-t-il ensuite.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée, monsieur," mentit Pervers n°1. "Peut-être qu'on devrait la confiner dans sa chambre après son Temps de Silence au cas où elle deviendrais un danger pour elle-même ou les autres patients," ajouta-t-il, de sa voix la plus inquiète.

_J'arrive pas à croire ce connard! Il veut juste un accès plus facile!_  
Je suis momentanément heureuse d'être paralysée. Je détesterais devoir rompre mon 'voeux de silence' pour _ce _bâtard.  
J'aimerais garder le peu de contrôle que j'ai encore sur ma vie.

"Je n-ne pense pas que ce serait bien. En-en plus, elle n'a-n'agit jamais sans que quelqu'un la provoque," répondit doucement Jeremy depuis sa place au sommet de mon lit alors qu'il nous guide dans le hall en tirant le brancard.

Je pense qu'il essayait de me protéger.  
Je prends mentalement note de cette occasion monumentale.

Neuf...Dix...Onze...

"Voyons comment elle réagira Lundi, après quelques jours au calme dans la Chambre du Silence," dit le docteur, après une longue pause.

Deux JOURS.  
C'est à ce moment-là qu'un lourd et dramatique soupir mental apparaît.

**Ben, c'est ce que tu gagnes, Isabella, pour avoir essayer de planter le pervers un vendredi après-midi.**

_Je suppose que le Capitaine a des plans pour ce week-end._

Ce n'est même pas comme si je lui avais fait beaucoup de mal. Pas que j'ai pas essayé, mais c'était avec une cuillère en plastique.  
Il m'a surprit, donc je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion de le tailler en poinçon comme en prison.  
Pas un couteau.  
Pas une fourchette.  
UNE CUILLÈRE!

_Je dois être prudente. C'est sur le point de m'intéresser._

Mais pour l'amour du ciel, C'ÉTAIT UNE C-U-I-L-L-È-R-E!  
Même en agitant une fourchette, je suis sûre que j'aurais réussis à faire quelque chose de notable.  
Maintenant, si il était celui qui était attaché à un brancard, je n'hésiterais pas à essayer de le castrer avec l'ustensil sus-mentionné.  
Mais il ne l'est pas, donc je ne peux pas.  
Oh, ben. Une fille a le droit de rêver.

En fait, je ne peux pas.  
Merci à la petite pilule orange.

Actuellement, Perv McPerversion a un joli oeil au beurre noir grâce à un coup de coude stratégiquement placé.  
Il a aussi quelques égratignures sur les avant-bras dûes aux éclats de ma formidable cuillère à gelée.  
J'ai à peine fait couler son sang.

_Quelle lopette._

Je suis sûre que j'aurais pu lui mettre quelques coups de plus, mais Jeremy avait rapidement plongé.  
Quelques secondes après que l'aiguille ait été plongée dans mes fesses, j'avais perdu toute envie de me battre.

Je n'avais pas pété mon plomb à cause des sales commentaires qu'il m'avait murmuré à l'oreille.  
Il avait complètement envahit mon espace personnel.  
J'étais restée parfaitement calme.  
Jusqu'à ce que je sente sa main moite serrer brusquement ma cuisse nue.  
Ça a commencé _alors_.

Douze...Treize...

Mon trajet s'interrompit soudainement.  
Ils firent entrer mon lit, la tête la première.  
J'essayais de me préparer à la vérification de mes liens; je savais que ça allait arriver.  
Là encore, j'étais heureuse d'être complètement droguée.  
Une chose que tout le monde sait: je déteste être touchée.  
Ils ont même un post-it vert citron pour ça dans la salle de repos.

Alors que je sens des mains sur tout mon corps, les cris commencent dans ma tête.

**ARRÊTEZ DE ME TOUCHER!ARRÊTEZ DE ME TOUCHER!ARRÊTEZ DE ME TOUCHER!ARRÊTEZ DE ME TOUCHER!ARRÊTEZ DE ME TOUCHER!ARRÊTEZ DE ME TOUCHER!ARRÊTEZ DE ME TOUCHER!ARRÊTEZ DE ME TOUCHER!ARRÊTEZ DE ME TOUCHER!ARRÊTEZ!ARRÊTEZ!ARRÊTEZ!ARRÊTEZ DE ME TOUCHER!**

Quand ma voix intérieure se retrouve réduite à un simple gémissement, je réalise que j'ai besoin de me calmer.  
De la bile me remonte lentement dans la gorge.  
J'ai l'impression de m'étrangler.  
Ça bloque mes voies respiratoires.  
J'ai besoin de me calmer et de retrouver mon paradis mental, mais c'est difficile quand leurs mains sont toujours sur moi.  
Je peux les sentir effleurer ma peau en vérifiant les lanières autour de mes chevilles, mes poignets, mon ventre et ma poitrine.

A chaque fois que je sens des mains chaudes sur ma peau, ça me ramène toujours à cette nuit-là.  
La chaleur de ses mains avait été brûlante.  
La sensation du sol couvert de graisse contre mon visage.  
Brutal et sans pitié.  
Son souffle rance et chaud contre ma nuque.

_Oh, Seigneur! Je ne peux pas respirer!_

**Isabella! Arrête!**

_Je NE ferais PAS ça! Personne peut m'obliger! Je ne m'en rappellerais pas! Je ne veux pas y retourner!_

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini leurs vérifications, et après un simple effleurement de mon sein par Pervers n°1, j'entends trois paires de pieds se diriger vers la porte. Chaque pas qui les éloignent de moi apaise mes nerfs agités.  
Je peux respirer à nouveau.  
La bile acide redescend lentement là d'où elle est venue.  
La lourde porte se referme avec un claquement étouffé.  
Le cliquetis des clés et le son de la serrure se fermant m'indiquent que je suis toute seule.

Puisqu'il m'est impossible de soulever mes paupières qui pèsent actuellement une tonne, je me contente de faire un tour 'virtuel' de ma retraite pour le week-end.  
Je sais d'après mon trajet en brancard - 13 plafonniers et un virage à gauche - que je suis dans la Chambre du Silence n°3.  
Ça ressemble plus à un placard qu'à une chambre - de solides murs blancs avec deux plafonniers incrustés dans le toit, tous les deux couverts par des grilles en métal, peintes en blanc bien sûr.  
Si, d'une manière ou d'une autre, j'arrivais à libérer mon Hulk intérieur, à me débarasser des liens en cuir qui me plaquaient au lit, pour ensuite monter le long du mur à la Spiderman, je suppose que les grilles métaliques m'empêcheraient d'attraper les ampoules.  
Mince. Ils ont ruiné mon plan diabolique.

Enfin bref.

Les murs ici étaient couverts de carrés de capitonnage, couverts de cuir blanc.  
Tout est identique.  
Blanc.  
Blanc.  
Et encore plus de blanc.

Même la porte se fondait dans la pièce parce qu'elle était, elle aussi, capitonnée et couverte de cuir blanc.  
Mais je sais où est l'échappatoire, et ça m'empêche de me sentir comme un animal mis en cage.  
Dans cette CdS, la caméra est placé dans le coin droit, collée au plafond et parfaitement positionnée pour observer chacun de vos mouvements durant la durée de votre séjour.  
Mon réconfort me vient du fait que je sais que je suis en sécurité.  
Enfin, aussi en sécurité que quelqu'un comme moi peut l'être.  
N'oublions pas que je suis un aimant à danger extraordinaire.  
Dans cette chambre, cependant, je suis protégée de la perversion humaine, des saloperies d'infirmiers, et des gens _vraiment _fous.

_Ah, bordel._

Je viens de me souvenir.  
Je vais louper mon rendez-vous avec yeux rouges.

_Pas que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit._

**La prochaine fois, tu réfléchiras peut-être aux conséquences de tes actes avant d'attraper une cuillère.**

_Tu sais quoi? Je ne te parle plus. Je n'apprécie vraiment pas ton attitude._

Je suis sûre que mon beau gosse imaginaire sera toujours là pour fixer ma fenêtre lundi soir. Et sur cette note joyeuse, je m'autorise à prendre un repos bien mérité.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Y aller franco._

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	2. Y aller Franco

**Auteur : **givemesomevamp

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Drama/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à givemesomevamp. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 2 : Y aller franco -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Journal de Bord du Capitaine.

Date Stellaire: blah-blah-blah-point-blah

Status: Emprisonnée dans la Chambre du Silence n°3.  
Circuit fermé de surveillance actif.  
Téléportation impossible, Scottie.

Note rapide: Est-ce que vous vous êtes déjà demandé qui s'était retrouvé coincé avec la tâche fascinante d'écouter le Journal de Bord du Capitaine?  
Ou encore mieux, d'écouter le premier venu parler de ce qu'il a mangé au petit-déjeuner et d'à quel point il a réussi à convaincre les garces des holodeck **(1)** de lui donner un peu de plaisir ce jour-là.

Développons un peu.  
Tu t'es cassé ton cul futuriste à l'Académie Starfleet **(2)**.  
Le but, je présume, "Au mépris du danger, reculer l'impossible."  
(Je suppose que prendre la virginité de ce nouveau cadet dans le placard à balais n'a pas compté.)  
Et parce que tu es si jeune, tu ne réalises pas que la race de créatures bleues qui parlent anglais que tu aurais rencontré sur le premier caillou sur lequel t'aurais atterrit aurait pu être qualifié 'd'hommes'.  
Même si les jolis justaucorps brillants dans lesquels ils se promènent auraient pu te suggérer le contraire.

Mais au lieu de suivre ces nobles rêves, tu es mis au rencard avant même d'avoir la moindre chance de quitter le sol.  
Et tu te retrouves assis là, dans ton box, à barboter dans une mer de jacasseries banales et sans fin.  
_Salope._  
_Salope._  
_Salope._  
"Data** (3)** a critiqué mes compétences de navigation devant le délicieux Commandant Troy** (3)** aujourd'hui."  
_Gémissement.  
Gémissement.  
Gémissement._  
"J'ai encore une fois eu une érection aujourd'hui lorsque j'ai été téléporté sur le pont. Toute plainte concernant une exhibition inappropriée de pénis devra être ignorée. Sur une note complètement différente, je pense que les mâles de l'équipage devraient porter des uniformes moins serrés afin d'empêcher la restriction des mouvements et d'aider à la dissimulation des armes."  
(Tu sais que c'est Picard** (3)** qui parle. Kirk **(3)** aurait juste sauté l'une des officiers sur son bureau et ça aurait été réglé.)

Quand tu entends enfin parler d'un peu d'action qui s'est passé sur une planète très, très lointaine, tout ce à quoi tu peux penser c'est, "C'est moi qui aurait dû être séduit par cette femme qui a trois vagins."

Admets-le.  
Ta vie craint.

Bien sûr, ensuite je me rappelle de ma vie, et soudainement, la tienne n'a plus l'air aussi horrible que ça.  
En fait, maintenant je suis jalouse.

En clignant rapidement des yeux, je reviens à la réalité.  
C'est probablement une bonne chose que ces gens ne sachent pas ce qui me passe par l'esprit.  
Je suis sûre qu'ils ajouteraient quelques pilules à mon cocktail magique.  
_Au moins._

Relevant la tête autant que possible, c'est à dire de deux centimètres, je peux voir qu'ils m'ont mis une intraveineuse pour s'assurer que je ne me déshydrate pas et, bien sûr, pour me donner mes médicaments.  
Ils ne voudraient pas que je fasse sans, n'est-ce pas?  
Bougeant légèrement les hanches, je remarque qu'ils ont pris de l'avance et m'ont ajouté une sonde urinaire la dernière fois où j'étais inconsciente.  
Quelle agréable surprise.  
Qui n'aime pas avoir un tube dans son urètre?  
Encore mieux qu'une carte de bon rétablissement.  
Ça résout un problème. Je n'ai plus besoin de pisser.  
J'ai juste envie de pisser. Il y a une grande différence.  
Juste une autre chose que je dois ignorer.  
Je vais juste me concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre.  
Comme bordel, c'est quoi ce truc collé à ma joue?

Oh.

Bave + cheveux en bataille = bordel cimenté à ma joue. _Simple calcul._

**Allez, Isabella, mets ton cerveau en route et trouve une solution.**

_Ecoute, je sais que je suis brillante, mais soyons réalistes. Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça veut dire liens en cuir?_

**Réalistes? Vraiment, c'est un petit peu trop tard pour ça, tu ne crois pas?**

_Très bien. J'ai trouvé._

_Si je continue à frotter ma tête d'avant en arrière, peut-être que j'arriverais à me libérer._

**Peut-être pas.**

_Je frotte..._

**S'il te plaît, ARRÊTE.**

_Pourquoi?_

**Ais-je besoin de te rappeler que la dernière fois où nous avons fait ça, nous avons fini par avoir un début de calvitie à l'arrière du crâne? On s'est retrouvé avec un fin duvet qui heureusement a repoussé. Personnellement, je ne veux pas me balader partout en ressemblant à un bébé qui a été trop longtemps laissé sur le dos sans pouvoir se retourner.**

_Oh! Je vais essayer de le lécher._

**La folle a dit quoi?**

_Hein?_

**C'est quoi le plan?**

_Si je peux le mouiller, ça devrait se décoller._

Je suis certaine que quiconque étant de garde aujourd'hui s'éclate à fond.  
Du grand divertissement juste pour vous.  
De la Télé-Réalité - à son sommet.  
Attachée à un lit dur avec des liens de cuir.  
_Sexy, je sais._  
Vêtue de la blouse d'hôpital vert pâle la plus sexy de la saison avec d'excitants chaussons anti-dérapant de grand-mère aux pieds, j'ai commencé par frotter mes cuisses l'une contre l'autre sans succès avant de frotter brusquement ma tête contre le lit et maintenant, j'essaye de me lécher ma propre joue.

**Avec très peu de succès, si je peux me permettre.**

C'est le genre d'histoires qu'ils racontent à leurs amis autour d'un verre après le boulot.

**"Ne fais pas ça!"** grogne une voix.

_"Trop tard," _en chantonne une autre.

Vu que le Plan Lèche-Ta-Joue était un échec monumental, je fis la seule chose restante.  
Je tournai la tête aussi loin que possible et laissai le glaire que j'avais dans la bouche couler le long de mon visage.

Ça me prendra un peu de temps avant de savoir si c'est une réussite.  
Il faut que je prenne en considération la vitesse de l'épais mucus et la distance que ce mucus sus-mentionné doit parcourir.  
Équation algébrique de base.

Je ne pense pas que mes cheveux seraient restés collés comme ça si j'avais pu les laver cette semaine.  
Mais nooooooon!  
Ashley avait foutu cette chance en l'air pour tout le monde.  
C'était juste...ben, dingue.  
Il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour décrire cette putain de situation.  
Non, dingue résume plutôt bien les choses.

Je sais qu'elle est là pour toxicomanie.  
Je comprends.  
Je suis aussi bien consciente qu'elle a besoin de sa dose; de quelque chose pour lui donner la force d'affronter la journée  
Moi comprendre.  
Mais je ne vois pas ce qui a bien pu la posséder pour lui faire boire du shampoing.  
Je ne comprends vraiment pas.  
Le pourcentage d'alcool là-dedans est minuscule, et c'est juste dégoûtant.  
Est-ce qu'ils ont _même_ un groupe de soutien pour ça?

"Mon nom est Ashley."  
"Bonjour Ashley," murmure le groupe d'une seule voix, basse et monotone.  
"Je suis sale depuis trois semaines."  
De petits applaudissements modestes résonnent dans de la pièce.  
"La dernière fois, je m'étais promis que je ne toucherais plus jamais à ce truc. Ça a été dur. J'ai commencé avec du Jacques Dessange, et lentement, j'ai commencé à utiliser tout ce qui me tombait sous la main." Elle s'interrompt mais continue ensuite d'une voix basse et honteuse, "Y compris Herbal Essence."  
Sur ces mots, elle éclate en sanglots.  
Et le groupe l'applaudit pour la lutte épique qu'elle mène chaque jour.

En temps normal, je m'en moquerais.  
En quoi ça me concerne qu'elle veuille utiliser son après-shampoing comme gel douche ou si elle a une relation intime avec son savon?  
C'est pas mes affaires.  
_Cependant, _quand tu bois toute ta bouteille de shampoing, que tu tangues à travers la salle de détente comme si tu avais un peu trop bu, et qu'ensuite tu vomis un étrange mélange de gelée au citron et de pâte visqueuse sentant la piña colada devant les infirmières, qui confisque alors tout ce qui contient la moindre particule d'alcool, toi et moi, on a un problème.

**Je n'aime pas avoir les cheveux gras, salope.**

_Je lui préparerais quelque chose de spécial plus tard._

Alors que je reste allongée là, à attendre que ma salive fasse son truc, je suis soudainement curieuse.  
Est-ce que Rouge s'est pointé hier soir?  
Est-ce qu'il reviendra vu que je n'étais pas disponible?  
Est-ce que ça m'intéresse?  
Est-ce vraiment sain d'avoir hâte de revoir son ami imaginaire?  
Est-ce que c'est grave qu'il soit mon _seul _ami?

**Meilleure question: Est-ce que t'es sûre qu'il est imaginaire?**

_Bien sûr qu'il l'est, idiote._

Sinon, n'aurait-il pas des choses plus intéressantes à faire que de passer 30 minutes à me fixer chaque jour.  
S'il s'intéressait à moi, il m'aurait drainé depuis longtemps.  
Mais il ne peut pas parce qu'il n'est pas réel.

_Essaye de trouver une faille dans cette logique implacable._

Ça ne me dérange pas, vraiment.  
D'une manière ou d'une autre.  
Ça me donne hâte d'être à la fin de la journée.  
Je veux dire, je regardais le Cornouiller avant.  
C'est un bel arbre, ne vous méprenez pas mais Rouge est...quelque chose d'autre.

Des cheveux d'un blond sable, avec la raie au milieu.  
Ses pointes lui effleurent la mâchoire lorsqu'il penche la tête en avant.  
Oh, la mâchoire.  
Forte.  
Comme tous ses autres traits.  
Il semble avoir été taillé dans le marbre.  
Ce qui est ironique, parce que s'il était réel, sa peau aurait la texture du marbre au touché.  
Dur, lisse et froid.  
Comment peut-il être une oeuvre d'art et un vrai homme à la fois, ça me dépasse.  
Mais les faits sont les faits.

Il n'y a rien d'enfantin dans son corps.  
Rien du tout.  
Non, monsieur.  
Cent pour cent pur homme.

Ce qui est étrange, à part son 'statut imaginaire', c'est que je n'ai aucun frisson lorsque je le vois.  
Aucune étincelle.  
Aucune humidité.  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi.  
C'est étrange cependant.  
Je veux dire, il se balade pratiquement avec un panneau 'Baise-Moi!' qui clignote au-dessus de la tête.  
De ses yeux d'un rouge profond à son sourire malicieux en passant par ses t-shirt moulant et ses jeans sombres et même ses baskets noirs.  
Tout chez cet homme crie, "Grand O."  
Confiance et sex-appeal suintent de chaque pore de la peau de ce bâtard sûr de lui.  
Mais il ne me fait aucun effet.  
Nada.  
Zip.  
Je veux dire, je sens la chaleur, mais rien ne cuit.

C'est un peu déprimant.

Une minuscule voix me murmure des tréfonds de mon cerveau que peut-être _cette _partie de moi a disparue.  
Non, pas disparue...  
_Détruite._  
Il y de grandes chances que cette partie de moi soit irréparable.  
Certaines choses ne peuvent tout simplement pas être réparées.  
Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on remonte.  
On ne peut pas le remettre en marche.  
Ni les sujets du Roi, ni ses chevaux ne pourront recoller les morceaux cette fois.  
Ce jour d'été, sur ce sol dur...

**NON! NON! NON!**

Le poison injecté dans mon intra-veineuse doit commencer à faire effet.

_Bordel._

Je hais les intra-veineuses.  
C'est une attaque surprise perpétuelle.  
Pas moyen de compter les minutes en avalant des cachetons.  
Pas moyen de savoir quand m'attendre à ce que les médicaments fassent effet.  
Pas moyen de me préparer à me battre.

_Bordel. Je serais juste plus vigilante. Comme les boy scout et toute cette merde._

**Bah, je suppose qu'on a rien de mieux de prévu pour la journée.**

Alors que je secoue la tête pour faire taire cette pensée du passé qui ferait mieux de rester dans le passé, je sens mes cheveux cassant se décoller de mon visage.

_Victoire!_

**Et que résonne la musique appropriée...**

Une fois de plus, je sombre dans un délicieux et profond sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

**(1) Holodeck: Dans l'univers de **_**Star Trek, **_**un holodeck est une salle qui recrée des environnements virtuels pour l'entraînement ou le divertissement. **

**(2) Starfleet: Dans l'univers de **_**Star Trek,**_** Starfleet est un institut chargé par la Fédération des planètes unies de l'exploration de la Galaxie et de la défense de l'espace dont elle a le contrôle.**

**(3) Data, Commandant Troy, Picard et Kirk sont des personnages de **_**Star Trek.**_

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Descendre cette Rivière_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	3. Descendre cette rivière

**Auteur : **givemesomevamp

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Drama/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à givemesomevamp. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**J'envisage d'ouvrir un compte facebook pour mes traductions. Histoire d'informer ceux qui n'ont pas de compte ici de mes updates, répondre aux questions que vous pourriez avoir, etc, et peut-être même vous saouler en parlant un peu de moi parfois...Mais je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée... Ça servirait à rien de créer un compte si personne ne s'y intéresse donc j'aimerais avoir votre avis... Je vais poster un sondage sur mon profil et j'aimerais bien que vous me donniez votre avis... Pour celles qui n'ont pas de compte, dîtes-le moi par review... Je vais poster ce message sur chacune de mes histoire, histoire de m'assurer que tout le monde le verra, et d'ici un mois donc, je verrai le résultat et créerai le compte...ou pas :D**

* * *

**- Chapitre 3 : Descendre cette Rivière -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de la quantité de temps qui s'est écoulée depuis que j'ai été amenée dans ce chamallow land, mais je ne peux qu'espérer arriver à la fin de mon séjour ici.

_Tu penses que si je léchais un de ces murs, ça serait sucré comme un chamallow?_

**C'est quoi ta fascination soudaine avec le léchage de trucs?**

_J'suis juste curieuse. Pas besoin d'être une sorcière._

**Et bien, si tu veux savoir, je suis sûre à 99% que si tu léchais un de ces murs capitonné, il aurait un goût de merde.**

_Alors c'est non._

**Ouaip.**

_Okay. On oublie ça..._

Mes sentiments à l'idée de mon futur départ de la Chambre du Silence étaient mitigés.  
C'est paisible ici.  
Je suis triste de partir, mais ça a ses avantages.

Oui, je préfère pouvoir bouger tout mon saoul.  
En cas de démangeaisons impromptues et de trucs de ce genre.  
Pour s'essuyer le nez, et d'autres choses toute aussi importantes.  
Des choses que les gens prennent généralement pour acquises avant de se retrouver dans ce genre de situation.

**Tu réalises que seulement un très petit pourcentage de la population mondiale finira dans ce **_**genre **_**de situation?**

_Continuons nos réflexions mentales._

Être dans cette chambre m'offrait une légère sécurité.  
Pervers n°1 et sa joyeuse bande de perdants ne pouvaient pas me toucher tant que Big Brother surveillait mes arrières.  
Enfin, mes avants techniquement.  
Une rare montée de gratitude m'amena à faire un clin d'oeil à ma petite amie qui est accrochée dans un coin de la pièce.  
La lumière rouge répond à mon clin d'oeil, et un minuscule sourire presque imperceptible apparaît sur mes lèvres.

_Ouais, bébé._

**Devrais-je m'inquiéter de te voir flirter avec l'équipement de surveillance?**

_J'vois pas pourquoi._

**Quiconque est en charge de ton 'amie' est probablement entrain de vérifier ton dossier pour voir exactement ce qu'ils ont mis dans ton intra-veineuse ce matin.**

_Je m'en moque. Qu'ils comprennent ou non, ils nous ont protégé ce weekend, et ils méritent notre gratitude._

**Tu sais, si les choses partent en couilles là dehors, tu peux toujours foutre un peu le bordel et ils te ramèneront ici en moins de 30 minutes.**  
**Plus vite que Pizza Hut.**

_Appelons ça le Plan B. Et je vais ignorer le fait que tu viens juste de me comparer à de la nourriture, bon sang. C'est pas marrant._

**Fais-toi plaisir.**

Rien que penser à louper à nouveau Rouge me tira un long soupire dramatique.

**Pourquoi, pour l'amour des éléphants, es-tu toujours obsédée par Rouge?**

_Je ne suis pas obsédée._

**Continue à descendre cette rivière.**

_Quelle rivière?_

**La rivière du Dé-Nil, mon petit chou. La rivière du Dé-Nil.**

_Je ne suis pas obsédée. Je le saurais si j'étais obsédée. Et je ne le sais pas. Donc clairement, je ne le suis pas._

**Encore ta logique implacable?**

_Bordel oui._

**Donc tu n'es pas obsédée?**  
**D'après Mr. Larousse, si tu penses tout le temps à quelqu'un, ça s'appelle une 'obsession'.**

_Et ben, c'est très intéressant, mais nan._  
_Pas d'obsession pour moi._

**Uh huh. Bien sûr.**

_Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu ne me crois pas?_

**Parce que je ne te crois pas.**  
**Hey, j'ai une idée!**  
**Vu qu'il n'est que le fruit de ton imagination tordue, pourquoi tu ne l'invoquerais pas?**  
**Tu as clairement besoin de parler à quelqu'un.**

_Tout d'abord, je ne suis pas Harry-putain-de-Potter, je n'invoque rien du tout._  
_Tu m'as déjà vu agiter un bâton en bois et faire apparaître des merdes par magie?_  
_Petit B, ça va faire un an que je n'ai pas parlé. Pourquoi gâcher une si bonne chose?_  
_Et numéro trois, je peux pas._

_J'ai déjà essayé._

**Tu peux pas quoi? Parler? Bien sûr que tu peux.**  
**Tu as un large vocabulaire. Je l'ai vu en action.**  
**Même si tu enlèves toutes les insultes que tu connais, je suis sûre qu'il te restera un petit paquet de mots à utiliser.**

_Non, je veux dire, je peux pas le faire apparaître._  
_Apparemment, mes hallucinations ne sont pas à la demande._

**Ou...peut-être, et je dis comme ça, mais **_**peut-être **_**qu'il n'est pas dans ta tête.**  
**Peut-être qu'il est un **_**vrai**_** garçon.**

_N'imp._  
_Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il doit être dans ma tête._

Il _doit_ l'être.

**Mais bien sûr, tu as raison. Ce raisonnement est imparable.**

_Tu peux aller directement en..._

**LALALALALA.**  
**C'est pas gentil.  
Les mots peuvent faire mal, tu sais?**

Vu que je ne me parles plus, je repense au jour où il est apparu pour la première fois.

Est-ce que j'avais souhaité qu'un grand homme musclé vienne me sauver?  
Nan.  
De l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis l'époque où je rêvais de ça.  
De l'eau sale, infestée de rats qui étaient atteints d'une mutation de la peste bubonique. Et malheureusement, ce cours d'eau avait fini par s'assécher.  
Ouaip, l'eau avait coulé et s'était asséchée.

Est-ce que je me demandais quand la faucheuse viendrait finalement récupérer l'âme qui lui avait échappé au cours des quatre dernières années?  
Ouaip.  
Est-ce que j'espérai qu'elle mettrait bientôt fin à mes souffrances?  
Comme chaque putain de jour.

Alors qu'est-ce qui avait changé ce jour-là?

On est vendredi et trois semaines avant ma spectaculaire démonstration de self-défense avec une cuillère.  
La météo est étonnamment clémente pour un jour de Septembre dans le Nord-est du pays.  
Les nuages sont noirs et bas dans le ciel gris.  
Ils sont si chargés que si j'étais un tout petit peu plus grande, je pourrais me mettre sur la pointe des pieds et en attraper une poignée.

Les infirmières et les aides-soignants ont reçu l'ordre de nous sortir pour nous faire faire un peu d'exercices et respirer un peu d'air frais.  
La météo le permet donc ils obéissent.  
A leur plus grand regret, ils escortent vingt patients dans la cour.

On descend du second étage.  
Des groupes de sept.  
Cinq résidents.  
Deux membres du personnel.

On passe par trois portes ouvrables par cartes magnétiques uniquement, devant le dernier point de sécurité - celui où il y a vraiment un agent de sécurité - pour sortir finalement dans la cour privée des patients.

Je la connais bien.  
Ma chambre au deuxième étage donne sur la cour.  
Je la trouve particulièrement belle en automne.  
Une cour de la taille d'un terrain de foot et demi couverte d'herbe verte avec des arbres tout autour.

Bien sûr, les arbres servent à dissimuler le grillage de trois mètres de haut qui nous sépare du monde monde extérieur.  
C'est un rappel que nous ne sommes plus les bienvenus dans la société.  
Je m'en moque complètement.  
Leurs silhouettes immenses nous dissimulent aussi aux regards des curieux.  
Intimité.  
Enfin, une _illusion _d'intimité dans un endroit où la vie privée n'existe pas.

J'aurais préféré qu'ils soient plantés de notre côté du grillage.  
Peut-être qu'ils pensaient que c'était pas une bonne idée de nous laisser l'opportunité de courir partout avec des bâtons.  
Un aide-soignant a reçu l'ordre d'inspecter le sol avant qu'on sorte, pour s'assurer que rien de dangereux ou de trop tentant ne se soit perdu dans notre monde par erreur.

Je n'arrive pas à me convaincre d'y prêter attention.

C'est une illusion de liberté.  
Et je suis dans mon endroit du bonheur.  
Je me tiens au centre de la partie gauche de la cour.  
Juste pour observer.  
Cataloguer.  
Respirer.

L'un de mes petits camarades se met immédiatement assis pour goûter la terre.  
Deux autres essayent de faire des anges de neige dans l'herbe.  
Six des patients à vie s'appuient contre l'immeuble et fument une cigarette en discutant avec certains des membres du personnel les plus cool.  
Trois femmes se mettent assises en cercle sur l'herbe humide et cueillent des pissenlits avant d'en nouer les racines ensemble.  
Elles font des couronnes parce que quelle fille ne veut pas être une princesse?  
Le reste des patients se séparent et errent sans but dans la cour, parfois par paire et parfois seul.

Et puis il y a moi.  
Je reste là et je regarde les arbres, admirant le travail de la nature.  
Comment faire autrement?  
Chaque arbre est parfaitement habillé pour la saison dans un mélange de couleurs brillantes - des teintes d'orange, de rouge, de violet, de vert, de brun et de toutes les nuances qui existent entre.  
Les dernières feuilles de la saison tournoient, d'une manière hypnotisante, flottant pour la dernière fois dans la brise qui annonce la tempête.

Je me tiens là.  
Je respire aussi profondément que possible, savourant l'odeur fraîche et propre des arbres et de la pluie.  
Pas d'air vicié et recyclé.  
Pas de javel pour brûler vos sens.  
Pas de produits chimiques citronnés essayant de dissimuler l'odeur constante d'urine et de vomi.

De l'air frais.  
Rien d'autre que de l'air frais.

Comme si quelqu'un prononce mon nom, je tourne la tête vers la gauche.  
Il se tient sous mon Cornouiller préféré, celui dans le coin gauche à 2 mètres du grillage.  
Il capture toute mon attention, ce qui, en soi-même, est déjà un exploit.  
Je remarque tout et ne m'intéresse à rien.  
Rien n'est trop insignifiant pour moi, mais je pense qu'il mérite toute mon attention pour le moment.

Rouge.  
Il est magnifique, ça c'est sûr, mais au cours de toute l'année que j'ai passé dans cet établissement, je n'ai jamais vu personne de l'autre côté du grillage.  
Mais ce n'est pas ça qui me captive.

Après l'avoir maté pendant une minute, je croise son regard intense.  
Deux puits sans fond d'un rouge cramoisi se plongent dans mes yeux.  
Mon coeur, cet organe traître, manque un battement.  
Personne d'autre ne le remarquerait.  
Mais alors que mes yeux sont plongés dans son regard calculateur, je sais qu'il l'a remarqué.  
Il sait que je sais qui il est.  
Non. Pas qui, mais quoi.  
Je sais _ce _qu'il est.

Et je sais qu'il sait que je sais ce qu'il est.

Ma voix mentale essaye de me narrer la lutte féroce que je peux voir jouer dans son grand esprit.

L'innocent vampire se promène.  
"Oh, regardez, ils ont laissé les fous sortir pour brouter. Ça devrait être marrant. J'ai tout le temps au monde, et ça devrait me donner une bonne histoire à raconter à mes copains autour d'une pinte de O-neg ce soir."  
Puis il voit une étrange fille le fixer.  
Il renifle l'air avec son renifleur perfectionné et le venin lui monte à la bouche.  
"Peut-être que je vais en prendre une pour la route."  
Mais il remarque que la fille le fixe encore.  
"Bizarre. Elle ne s'en va pas et elle ne détourne pas le regard."  
La folle le fixe toujours.  
"Elle sait. Oh, merde, elle sait. Comment sait-elle? Elle sait, c'est pas important le comment. Oh, merde. Qu'est-ce que je fais?"  
Il continue ce cycle de 'merde- je pose les questions évidentes' pendant un moment.

Je suis surprise de ne pas voir de la fumée lui sortir par les oreilles à cause de l'effort que ça lui prend pour trouver une solution au dilemme dans lequel il vient directement de se plonger.  
Il réduit sa liste d'options.  
Le combat ou la fuite.  
Partir et ignorer la fille qui en sait trop ou la kidnapper et en faire son dîner?  
Il est clairement coincé dans son cycle 'oh merde', donc je décide de l'aider.  
J'suis une bonne Samaritaine et toute cette merde.

Gardant le contact avec ses yeux, désormais noirs, et légèrement confus, je penche la tête sur la droite.  
Continuant au ralenti - même du point de vue d'un humain - ma main droite remonte sur mon corps pour faire passer mes cheveux sur mon épaule droite.  
Puis je porte ma main droite à ma bouche et tire la langue pour humidifier le bout de mon index et de mon majeur.  
A la vitesse de l'odeur, j'approche mes doigts humides de ma jugulaire pour la caresser avant de lui donner paresseusement trois coups secs.  
Je suis pratiquement sûre que ses yeux s'écarquillent en voyant ça.  
Mais je n'en ai pas fini, bien sûr.  
Finalement, je prend une profonde inspiration et dans un souffle plus silencieux que le vent qui tourbillonne autour de nous, je lui murmure, "Suce donc ça."  
Et parce que je peux être stupide quand je me sens d'humeur particulièrement garce, je hausse lentement un sourcil comme pour le dire, 'viens me chercher.'

Son visage reste un masque d'impassibilité qui m'est horriblement familier.

**1ere leçon pour Apprentis Vampires. Je parie qu'ils doivent apprendre cette merde avant d'avoir le droit de scintiller.**

Je suis une humaine observatrice, cependant, et je peux voir plusieurs émotions apparaître dans ses yeux.  
Choc.  
Curiosité.  
Puis les émotions passent trop rapidement, avant de disparaître.  
Et finalement..., de la fierté?  
Étrange.

Avant qu'on ne puisse continuer notre échange silencieux, je suis ramené par terre par une grosse voix commençant à faire le décompte.

_Evan._

**OH, OUI! **couine une voix dans ma tête avec plaisir alors qu'une autre soupire avec exaspération.

_Pas encore._

Evan est ma personne préférée dans cet endroit.  
C'est un homme qui suit les règlements à la lettre et ne laisse personne lui marcher sur les pieds.  
Et il n'abuse jamais de son autorité.  
Certes, il n'a pas beaucoup d'autorité, mais quand même.  
Il ne pelote jamais les femmes, et personne d'autre ne le fait quand il travaille.  
Il ne fait pas sauter les patients à travers des cerceaux pour obtenir leurs médicaments - ou, en ce qui me concerne, pour obtenir mes vêtements de rechange lorsqu'ils reviennent de la laverie.  
Il fait bien son boulot.  
Il montre même du respect aux personnes que plus personne ne considère comme des 'personnes'.  
Il est redouté par certains, apprécié par d'autres, et respecté par tous.  
Le fait qu'il soit bâtit comme un bûcheron aide quand il doit calmer les esprits.

Et ça nous mène à Z.

Zeke est un patient qui a été diagnostiqué bi-polaire et maniaco-dépressif.  
Ses extrémités sont...ben extrêmes.  
Ses 'hauts' sont comme le sommet du Kilimandjaro.  
Ses 'bas' ressemblent à la carrière de Britney après qu'elle se soit rasé le crâne et qu'elle ait prit 10 kilos.  
Il a tué sa femme au cours d'une de ses crises.  
Il fut déclaré cliniquement fou par un jury composé de ses pairs  
Il est là à vie, mais ça ne le rend pas content.  
Je pense qu'il serait aux anges s'il n'était la pute de son camarade de chambre pour le reste de sa vie.  
Mais c'est juste mon avis

A chaque fois qu'on est dehors, il erre sans but pendant les trente premières minutes - suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il commence à croire que le personnel éprouve un faux sentiments de sécurité.  
Puis, réglé comme une horloge, il essaye de s'échapper.

**Abruti.**

Le grillage de trois mètre de haut.  
Ai-je mentionné qu'il est chaud?  
Un fil de métal délimite le sommet avec assez de voltage pour vous faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête.  
Oh, je suis sûre que ça ne causera aucun dommages permanents.  
Enfin presque.  
Qui souhaiterait que l'un d'entre nous ait la capacité de procréer?  
Ouais. Pas de dommages permanents.  
Juste un bon avertissement pour les futurs évadés potentiels.

Donc ça a commencé.  
Z court et Evan commence à compter.  
"UN!" Sa voix résonne à travers toute la cour.  
"DEUX!" ajoute-t-il plus fort.  
Z a presque atteint le grillage, et Evan s'élance comme un cheval de course.  
Alors qu'il commence, "TR-," il est interrompu par le corps conséquent de Zeke balancé au sol.  
Un gros BOUM résonne si bruyamment que je sens presque le sol trembler sous mes pieds.

Personnellement, je pense que Mr. E devrait le laisser escalader ce foutu grillage une fois.  
Je suis sûre qu'une fois que ses couilles se seraient rétractées sous l'effet du voltage parcourant son corps ce cycle ne se répéterait plus jamais.

Peut-être qu'Evan s'éclate en taclant Z au sol.  
C'est extrêmement divertissant à voir.  
Mais bien sûr, je ne suis pas impartiale.  
Ce fou de Zeke a développé une certaine tendresse pour moi dernièrement.  
Il n'a rien fait de plus que de se comporter comme un pauvre type.  
Cependant, après la façon dont il a mis fin à sa dernière relation, je suis sûre que tout le monde peut comprendre mon refus de devenir l'objet de son affection.  
Complètement compréhensible.

Vous voyez, les gens **pensent **que je suis folle, mais ils **savent **qu'il est fou.  
C'est une distinction très importante.

Alors que l'un des infirmiers baisse le pantalon de Z et plonge brusquement une seringue dans ses fesses, je tourne la tête.  
Je sais déjà comment _ça _va se finir.  
Mes yeux retournent vers le Cornouiller malgré moi, et je suis légèrement déçue qu'il ait disparu.

Alors que je mange ma nourriture insipide quelques heures plus tard, on m'informe que c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui.  
Je me dirige lentement vers ma chambre pour passer un peu de temps assise toute seule avant l'extinction des feux.  
Je m'assieds sur ma chaise et mange mon chou à la crème d'anniversaire tout en regardant la tempête faire rage dehors.  
Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire.  
Mon 21ème anniversaire.  
Je passe quatre-vingts quinze pour cent de mon temps à essayer d'oublier que j'ai jamais eu une vie en dehors de ces murs.  
Ça me fait mal de me rappeler, et je ne suis pas une masochiste.

Mais de temps en temps j'ai besoin de me rappeler.  
Pas tout.  
Non.  
C'est quelque chose dont je ne serais peut-être pas capable de me remettre.  
Non.  
J'ai besoin de me rappeler _pourquoi_ je suis là.  
Pourquoi je _reste._  
Rester ici est le seul moyen de _les _protéger.  
Même s'ils m'ont peut-être oublié et qu'ils ont arrêté de s'occuper de moi depuis longtemps, ça ne change rien.  
Ils sont capables de vivre une vie normale, sans courir le moindre risque surnaturel, tant que je reste ici.  
Donc je resterais ici.

**Pas une masochiste; une martyr.**

Le lendemain soir, après que j'ai fini de manger avec les autres patients, je vais dans ma chambre.  
Fermant la porte derrière moi, comme toujours, je me dirige vers la simple chaise de bureau placée devant la fenêtre.  
J'attrape mon livre sur le bureau au passage.  
Je sais que je ne le lirais pas, mais c'est agréable de le tenir.  
Comme une couverture, le réconfort demeure bien après que je n'en ai plus l'usage.

Avant de m'asseoir, je me tourne pour regarder mon arbre à travers les barres en fer qui sont plantées derrière ma fenêtre.  
Une fois de plus, appuyé contre le tronc de mon arbre, se trouve le vampire mystérieux.  
Au même instant, il lève la tête et nos yeux se croisent.  
Alors que je l'observe, je commence à réfléchir.  
Quelles sont les chances qu'il regarde vers ma fenêtre à ce moment précis?  
Il y a trois étages et 86 fenêtres sur cette façade de l'immeuble.  
Comment savait-il que je serais à cette fenêtre bien particulière à ce moment bien particulier?  
C'est une foutue coïncidence.

Le timing n'est pas vraiment impressionnant, je suppose.  
Tout est réglé comme du papier à musique ici.  
La routine est censée offrir de la stabilité à nos esprits tourmentés où il n'y a absolument aucune autre stabilité.  
Mais maintenant, c'est notre temps libre, donc je n'_ai _pas à venir ici.  
Je le fais toujours, mais je n'ai pas à le faire.

Je me rappelle enfin de mes manières après que mon choc initial ne disparaisse.  
Je lui fais un petit signe de la main gauche pour le saluer. Ma main droite tient toujours mon livre.  
Je ne m'attends pas vraiment à recevoir une réponse, ce qui est une bonne chose parce qu'il ne me répond pas.

**Quel mal élevé.**

D'après ce que je vois, il a toujours l'air choqué - encore plus maintenant qu'à notre première rencontre.

_C'est bizarre._

Trente minutes plus tard, il disparaît.  
Il disparaît littéralement devant mes yeux, presque à l'instant même où je détourne le regard.  
N'importe quel vrai vampire m'aurait drainé ou décidé que je n'en vaux pas la peine  
Alors que je vais prendre ma douche, mon intellect supérieur en déduit qu'il n'était pas réel.  
Il était juste une autre faille de mon esprit déjà fragilisé.

Mais il continue à venir chaque jour.  
Et il me fait toujours un petit signe de la main avant de commencer notre jeu d'observation - peut-être pour rattraper son manque de manières de la première fois, ou peut-être parce que c'est ce que je veux qu'il fasse.

Il n'est qu'un produit de mon imagination enfiévrée; un rêve que je ne peux plus rêver pendant la nuit.  
Donc à la place, il prend forme en plein jour.  
Et j'admets trouver du réconfort dans ce fait.

J'espère le revoir.  
Je détesterai que même mes propres créations perdent foi en moi.

**OBSÉDÉE****!**

_Je ne suis pas... Oh, oublie ça._

**A la bonne heure!**

_Ha-ha!_

**Tu ne commence pas une phase pirate, n'est-ce pas? Parce que je suis pas d'humeur à ramasser des merdes d'oiseaux.**

_Ne t'inquiète pas. Les plumes multi-couleurs ne sont trop pas mon truc._

**Oh! Est-ce que t'as vu l'uniforme Pervers n°1 portait jeudi?**

_Beurk. _Cet adorable souvenir me fit frissonner.  
_Merci de me l'avoir rappelé._

**Je suppose que la question la plus appropriée serait qu'est-ce que tu **_**n'as pas **_**vu du Pervers n°1 dans cet uniforme?  
Cette tenue n'était pas vraiment flatteuse.**

_Ouais, ses bijoux de famille ne semble pas faire plus d'un carat cependant._

**Et de rien pour la distraction.**

J'entends le loquet tourner et la porte grince en s'ouvrant, et j'aperçois un humain pour la première fois en deux jours.  
Ceux qui vérifient mon intra-veineuse et les trucs de ce genre ne viennent que quand je suis inconsciente.  
Je penche la tête sur le côté, assez pour voir Capitaine Étourdi et Jeremy s'approcher prudemment de moi.  
Comme si j'allais m'enfuir en courant s'ils me surprenaient.  
Lorsque j'essaye de faire un petit sourire au doc, même moi je sais que ça ressemble plus à une grimace qu'autre chose.  
Un sourire, aussi petit soit-il, semble inapproprié sur mes lèvre.  
Un mensonge.  
Etranger.  
Douloureux.

Soit Cap. E ne réalise pas que mon sourire ressemble à une grimace soit il est ravi par le médiocre effort que j'ai fourni.  
Il s'approche du lit avec un sourire jovial.  
J'arrête ma tentative de sourire.  
Apparemment, ça lui rappelle pourquoi il est là.

Se redressant légèrement, il commence. "Bella?"  
Je le corrige mentalement. _"Isabella."_  
Je ne montre aucun signe de l'avoir entendu parler jusqu'à ce qu'il soupire et recommence. "Isabella."  
Je tourne la tête juste assez pour voir son visage, mais je ne croise pas son regard.  
Ils pensent toujours que ça veut dire que tu veux parler.

"Je pense que ce séjour t'a fait du bien, et je suis ravi que tu n'ais pas besoin d'être placé en isolation," m'explique le Capitaine.

**On doit être plus prudente. Est-ce que tu as entendu le 'pour le moment' silencieux à la fin de cette phrase?**

_Ouais. Il ne l'a peut-être pas dit, mais il est bien là._

"Je vais te donner un sédatif avant qu'on ne te retire ton intra-veineuse et ta sonde et qu'on te détache. Ça facilite toujours ton processus de réintégration. Tu t'endors maintenant, et quand tu te réveilles, tu seras de retour dans ton lit."

_Si seulement._

**Alors, on ferme toutes les écoutilles, moussaillon?**

_Je vais avoir droit aux blagues de pirates pour un bon moment, n'est-ce pas?_

**J'en ai bien peur, Cap'taine.**

_Le sommeil sera une meilleure alternative._

Et sur ce, on met les voiles en espérant une mer plus calme, pas de merde d'oiseaux, et des ports plus accueillants dans l'avenir.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Premier Contact_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	4. Premier contact

**Auteur : **givemesomevamp

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Drama/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à givemesomevamp. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**Okay, j'ai décidé de tenter le coup avec la page FaceBook! Vous m'y trouverez sous le nom Saw Trombone et il y a un lien direct vers la page sur mon profil! On va voir ce que ça va donner!**

* * *

**- Chapitre 4 : Premier Contact -**

_-PoV Rouge-_

Les cicatrices.

Certaines personnes en ont honte et les cache. Que ce soit pour oublier pendant un moment qu'ils ne sont plus immaculés et pour ignorer ce qu'ils perçoivent comme un handicap, ou que ce soit tout simplement pour éviter les expressions gênées et les regards curieux des étrangers, il y a toujours des personnes qui cachent leurs cicatrices. Le problème avec la dissimulation de choses, c'est que ça encourage certaines personnes à relever le défi et à les rechercher. Il y a toujours des personnes qui sont trop curieuses et qui ne comprennent pas que leur curiosité sera leur chute. Ou la votre.

Certaines personnes portent leurs cicatrices avec fierté. Cette fierté peut être basée sur la vanité pour le boost que de telles marques peuvent donner à l'ego, mais généralement, ces blessures physiques sont superficielles. La fierté peut aussi provenir de la façon dont ces cicatrices ont été obtenues, comme un pompier qui se précipite dans un immeuble en flammes pour sauver un parfait étranger et qui en ressort avec seulement la moitié du visage qu'il avait en y allant. Pour ces personnes, le prix à payer en vaut la peine, ou en tout cas, ils savent que ça devrait en valoir la peine. La fierté peut aussi venir en sachant que vous avez été en enfer, fait le circuit panoramique, été la pute de Satan et survécu pour en parler - pas que vous en parlez souvent, mais ces cicatrices sont celles d'un survivant.

Certaines personnes voient leur corps comme une sorte de cartes. Leurs marques montrent où ils ont été et sont un enregistrement physique de leur histoire personnelle. Pas besoin d'un 'Cher journal, papa m'a fouetté le dos avec sa ceinture en cuir ce soir,' quand t'as la moitié du 'S' de sa boucle de ceinture gravé sur la colonne vertébrale pour toujours. C'est leur histoire, leur j'ai-été-là-et-j'ai-fait-ça, sauf qu'au lieu d'une carte postale...bah, vous voyez.

Mon opinion est que je n'en ai pas. D'opinion, je veux dire. Des cicatrices...J'en ai plein. Peut-être que je ne comprend pas ce qu'est le putain de problème parce que je suis un homme...un vampire...enfin bref. Peut-être qu'il faut avoir une chatte pour comprendre toute la gravité de cette question. Mais là encore, mon âme-soeur n'a jamais eu de mal à l'accepter - d'avoir des cicatrices, pas une chatte - donc peut-être pas. Avant cet instant, je n'avais honnêtement jamais pensé à ça. Ma philosophie personnelle était tout simplement qu'elles sont juste _là_. Elles sont _là_.

J'aime à penser que je suis un homme simple, mais je ne suis pas un simplet. Mes cicatrices - mes blessures de batailles guéries - sont ce qu'elles sont. Elles existent. Que les cicatrices soient physiques ou 'autres', elles sont _là_.

Comme le soleil qui se lève à l'Est et va se coucher sur le même horizon chaque jour. Comme le ciel qui sera toujours la maison des oiseaux demain. Comme les rivières qui creusent le monde comme elles veulent. Comme les sommets enneigés des montagnes qui se tendent vers le ciel. Elles sont _là_.

Je ne remets pas leur existence en doute. Je n'ai pas à le faire. Je peux les voir, les toucher, les sentir. Mais me demander pourquoi elle sont là? Me demander pourquoi elles ont été mises là? J'ai mieux à faire de mon temps. Elles sont _là._

Donc, naturellement, j'ai été plus que choqué quand la première chose que j'ai remarqué chez quelqu'un fut ses cicatrices. Si j'avais été humain, j'aurais dû changer mon boxer ici et maintenant.

C'était la première fois où je _la _vis.

J'étais sortis faire un tour. Charlotte était partie depuis seulement une semaine pour sa mission de sauvetage. Elle avait refusé de me laisser venir. Je sais, je sais - je suis un foutu vampire, bordel. Malheureusement, elle aussi. Une fois que P'tit Pete est menacé, je me tais. Je savais qu'elle irait bien. Ça me mettait juste mal à l'aise de ne pas être avec mon âme-soeur. Mais elle est forte, douée, et pleine de ressources. Donc que vos dieux vous viennent en aide si vous la cherchez ou si vous vous mettez en travers de son chemin parce que vous aurez besoin de toute l'aide que vous pourrez trouver. La dernière fois qu'elle m'avait appelé, elle avait menacé mon p'tit gars si je n'arrêtais pas de me plaindre et de pleurnicher, donc pour sauver mes attributs masculins, j'avais décidé d'aller faire un tour.

Alors que je me baladais tranquillement en ville, je réalisai que j'aurais besoin de chasser ce soir. J'avais été chasser avec Char avant qu'elle parte, mais je n'avais pas quitté la maison depuis. Maintenant, même des odeurs vieilles de plusieurs heures enflammaient ma gorge. Heureusement pour moi, il y a toujours de nombreux vagabonds et criminels dans une ville de cette taille. Quelqu'un doit arracher les mauvaises herbes pour que les autres puissent grandir et s'épanouir. Alors que je continuai à penser à ma charge humaniste, une pensée chuchota à l'arrière de mon cerveau, à peine remarquable, mais je la compris.

Le Centre pour Jeunes Adultes Troublés de Oakforest.

Maintenant j'avais un choix à faire. Je pouvais aller voir de quoi il en retournait ou je pouvais faire volte-face et partir de l'autre côté en rêvassant à ce que Char et moi avions fait après avoir chassé...

Décisions, décisions...

Je suppose que je pourrais aller voir. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne peux pas glisser ça dans mon emploi du temps 'surchargé'. J'espère que c'est juste des conneries - mais j'ai l'impression que c'est quelque chose d'énorme - genre _énorme _comme la queue du Bigfoot. Je gère mal les grosses emmerdes quand mon âme-soeur n'est pas à mes côtés; cependant, je serais fou de ne pas aller voir. Ces pensées sont rarement voir même jamais superficielles, probablement parce que même les pouvoirs-qui-sont savent que s'ils m'envoyaient à la chasse au dahu, je n'écouterais jamais plus aucune de leurs 'suggestions'.

Et ce sont des suggestions; pas des ordres ou des missions. Je choisis celles que j'écoute et celles que j'ignore. Je ne suis contrôlé par rien ni personne. A moins que vous demandiez à Char, alors là je suis prêt à admettre qu'elle contrôle mon cul scintillant. Si vous pouviez avoir une femme comme ça, elle contrôlerez votre cul aussi. Mon don, si vous voulez l'appeler comme ça, me va. C'est un outil à ma disposition; l'un des outils que je choisis d'utiliser parfois et d'ignorer d'autre fois.

Je ne me considère pas comme un de ces super vamps avec un don. Mais là encore, je ne me considérerais jamais comme tel à moins de pouvoir chier du chili et pisser du punch tropical parce que ça, ça serait un vrai pouvoir, sans mentionner que je pourrais régler la question de la faim dans le monde en allant une fois aux toilettes. Nah, j'ai juste un sixième sens si vous voulez. J'aime dire que je suis juste très observateur. Pas de problème. Quand je reçois ces pensées venues de nulle part, ce que j'aimerais croire ne compte plus. Parfois je sais juste des trucs - des trucs dont je me moque et que je n'ai jamais demandé à savoir. Ça m'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois, donc je garde mes plaintes au minimum.

Contrairement aux super vamps, je ne dépend pas de mon 'don'. Ça pourrait être parce qu'il n'est pas toujours digne de confiance, ou ça pourrait être parce que je ne peux pas le contrôler. Je ne suis pas une Magic 8-Ball **(1)** ou Sylvia Browne **(2)**, donc ne me posez pas de questions. Ça pourrait juste être parce que je n'aime pas placer ma foi dans des choses que je ne peux pas voir. Mais ma mama, qu'elle repose en paix, n'a pas élevé un fou, ce qui explique pourquoi je me retrouve sous un Cornouiller.

Alors que je regardai les nuages se déplacer vers l'Est, j'entendis les traînements de pieds d'un groupe sortant de l'immeuble. Je penchai légèrement la tête de derrière l'arbre qui m'empêchait de voir l'arrivée du groupe et je remarquai le grillage pour la première fois. Bordel, et voilà mon droit de me vanter d'être 'observateur' vient de s'envoler. Comment ai-je bien pu manquer ce grillage en fer massif qui vibre légèrement à moins d'un mètre de là où je me tiens? Alors que je me demande ce qu'est cette infime vibration, je remarque un panneau, "Danger: Haute Tension." C'est bon à savoir. Je réalise finalement que cette clôture électrique n'est pas faite pour garder les personnes dehors; le danger vient de _l'intérieur. _Si ça leur permet de se sentir mieux, alors ma foi...

Je continuai à regarder les patients et les employés de ce centre sortir dans la cour. J'observai tout ça depuis ma cachette, bien que je sois pratiquement sûr qu'ils ne me prêteraient aucune attention même si je me baladais complètement à poil devant eux avec P'tit Pete se balançant au vent. Sans blague. Centre pour Jeunes Adultes Troublés, mon cul - c'était un asile. Je vis quelqu'un manger de la terre, et c'était un adulte. Je ne suis peut-être pas un spécialiste des comportements humains 'normaux', mais je suis sur Terre depuis bien assez longtemps pour savoir que ça, c'est pas normal.

Non, monsieur.

Juste avant que je ne puisse dire 'va chier' et me bouger le cul pour me barrer de là, je _la _vis.

J'étais si choqué en voyant toute la folie qui m'entourait que j'avais inintentionnellement fait un pas sur le côté. J'étais honnêtement choqué. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour expliquer ça. Elle se tenait au milieu de la cour, ce qui était déjà bizarre en soi parce que tous les autres bougeaient, gigotaient, fumaient, chantonnaient, jouaient avec les fleurs, roulaient dans l'herbe, parlaient... Tout le monde faisait _quelque chose_ sauf elle.

Elle se tenait au milieu de ce chaos, calme, apparemment en paix avec le monde. Elle ressemblait à un ange tombé du ciel...parce qu'il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle _était _tombée. Le seul mouvement notable chez elle alors qu'elle regardait le ciel, était le soulèvement de sa poitrine alors qu'elle respirait. Avec sa tête levée vers le ciel, j'eus un minuscule aperçu de trois cicatrices qui partaient de la base de son cou et disparaissaient immédiatement sous le col de sa robe d'hôpital. Ce que je vis - ce petit aperçu - fut suffisant pour me faire frissonner. Ces cicatrices avaient l'air horriblement profondes. Je ne voulais pas imaginer ce qui se trouvait sous ses vêtements, mais elle avait toute mon attention maintenant. Elle baissa lentement la tête. Ses cicatrices étaient à nouveau dissimulées et j'en fus reconnaissant. Elle regardait les arbres avec attention. Une fois de plus, son seul mouvement notable fut les profondes inspirations qu'elle prenait pour remplir ses poumons d'air frais.

Je commençai à l'étudier. Même si le jour était assez chaud, elle portait plusieurs couches de vêtements - un legging blanc sous sa blouse d'hôpital, ce qui semblait être une autre blouse d'hôpital mise à l'envers et fermée sur le devant, et en plus de tout ça, un long gilet gris qui lui descendait jusqu'aux genoux mais qui était ouvert. Ses cheveux tombaient en douces vagues sur ses épaules. Sa beauté était naturelle, bien qu'elle semblait avoir besoin de plusieurs bons repas histoire de lui faire reprendre un peu de poids. Cinq ou dix kilos feraient du bien à son corps. Des gants blancs couvraient ses mains et me rendirent encore plus curieux. Donc je continuai à l'observer.

Je me rappelai que je devais bouger pour sembler normal, ce qui n'était pas nécessairement un problème ici, donc je fis basculer mon poids de mon pied droit à mon pied gauche, et c'est ce qui attira son attention. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers moi et je baissai rapidement la tête pour les éviter, convaincu que son attention se porterait rapidement sur autre chose. Après tout, il y avait encore plein d'arbres à regarder. Mais alors que je relevai la tête pour vérifier, elle captura mon regard dans le sien.

Pour une gonzesse dans un institut mental, elle semblait très...consciente. Je pouvais voir ses pensées flotter dans ses yeux - ses profonds yeux chocolat qui contenait bien trop de douleur et de souffrance et de torpeur. Ils semblaient pleins de vie un instant et complètement vides le suivant. Elle avait livré sa propre guerre mais elle n'en était pas revenue entière. Alors qu'elle regardait dans mes yeux, je vis sa curiosité, puis je sentis de la reconnaissance. _Elle sait. _Et pour confirmer ma théorie, son coeur manqua un battement.

Merde.

_Elle sait._

Alors que des questions et des insultes me traversaient l'esprit à une vitesse inquiétante, même pour moi, une petite partie de moi remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas détourné le regard. Son coeur battait à nouveau normalement. Elle n'expérimentait pas l'augmentation d'adrénaline qui accompagnait normalement le choc et la peur. Non, elle se contenta de soutenir mon regard. Je commençai à croire qu'elle était vraiment folle.

Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire maintenant? Putain! Quitte à tous nous condamner à l'enfer, je ne pouvais pas la laisser continuer à vivre ici tout en sachant qu'elle connaissait notre monde. En fait, j'aurais probablement pu, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Je ne me sentais pas bien à l'idée de la laisser ici - ou où que ce soit, en fait - en sachant qu'elle nous connaissait. Il n'y avait que très peu d'options possibles cependant.

Je ne pouvais pas la tuer, décidai-je automatiquement. Je veux dire, j'aurais pu, mais je ne le ferais pas. J'ai fait beaucoup de choses dans ma vie d'immortel dont je ne suis pas fier, mais la simple pensée de la drainer, ou même de lui briser la nuque, me rendait malade. Physiquement malade. Bordel! Est-ce que les vampires peuvent avoir la nausée? J'avais plus de cent ans, bordel. J'avais combattu dans des guerres si horribles que très peu de vampires y avaient survécu, la majorité d'entre eux devant être tués parce qu'ils avaient perdu l'esprit. Et les vampires qui perdent l'esprit ne vont pas dans des 'Centres pour Vampires Troublés'. Je me demandai si c'était finalement moi qui était entrain de perdre l'esprit...Y'avait-il un kit de détection de folie que je pouvais acheter sur EBay? Genre, peut-être que je pourrais pisser sur un morceau de plastique et deux traits voudraient dire que je suis fou.

Elle me regardait toujours, mais ce qui me sortit des pensées dans lesquelles j'étais plongé jusqu'au genoux fut qu'elle _bougea_, lentement, comme si elle redoutait de me faire peur. _Étrange._ Puis elle fit la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais de la part d'un humain - elle s'offrit à moi comme une dinde à Thanksgiving. Alors que je la regardai faire, je remarquai son odeur. Elle sentait bon; très bon, en fait. Même alors qu'une goutte de venin me montait à la bouche, une pensée me chuchota qu'elle n'était pas à manger. J'avais envie de lui obéir. Je gardai mes yeux plongés dans les siens tout en m'assurant du coin de l'oeil que je ne loupai aucun de ses mouvements.

Une fois de plus, cette fragile humaine avait toute mon attention. Le plus lentement au monde, elle pencha la tête et repoussa ses cheveux pour dégager un côté de son cou. Puis tout en gardant la même lenteur avec une grâce inattendue, elle porta sa main à sa bouche et se lécha le bout des doigts. Oh, non...J'avais le pressentiment que je savais ce qui se tramait mais je n'aimais pas ça. Elle porta sa main à son cou et et y mis quelques coups secs, faisant ressortir sa veine à la surface.

Puis elle me souffla trois mots qui scellèrent sa destinée. "Suce donc ça."

A cet instant, je ressentis une sorte de parenté pour cette femme qui se tenait si bravement et si follement devant moi. Je ne connaissais pas son histoire, mais j'en savais assez pour le moment. Son histoire était immense et horrible, et elle n'avait clairement pas eu sa fin heureuse. Mais elle était toujours debout, bordel. Elle ne s'en était pas sortie intacte, mais elle était toujours debout. Elle était une survivante.

Elle était si pâle que sa peau semblait translucide. Je dus lutter avec moi-même pour ne pas porter toute mon attention sur sa veine qui pulsait maintenant avec sa délicieuse force vitale. Elle en avait beaucoup plus besoin que moi pour le moment. En plus, je voulais des réponses, et elle était la seule à pouvoir me les donner. Pendant un bref instant, j'éprouvais une colère injustifiée à l'idée qu'elle s'offre aussi librement à un étranger.

Elle me choqua encore plus lorsqu'elle haussa un sourcil en ce qui était un défi silencieux.

Oh, bordel, ouais! Elle n'était pas seulement une survivante, elle était une putain de guerrière. J'en avais presque le vertige. Comment pouvait-il y avoir tellement de contradictions dans un si petit emballage? Un corps frêle, un esprit fort et pourtant fragile, et une âme de combattante... Elle m'avait décidé au 'Suce donc ça,' mais elle m'avait définitivement convaincu avec son sourcil. Heureusement, je n'avais rien d'autre que du temps libre maintenant que Charlotte était partie, et je m'étais trouvé un nouveau passe-temps. J'avais toujours voulu être un espion.

Une fois de plus, des pensées qui n'étaient pas _vraiment _les miennes voyagèrent depuis les refonds de mon cerveau et me dirent qu'elle nous rendrait entiers. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment cette fille brisée pouvait faire ça. Une autre pensée me dit qu'elle en valait la peine, et j'y crus. Mon don m'avait peut-être mené à elle aujourd'hui, mais le lien qu'elle venait d'enrouler autour de mon coeur serait ce qui me ferait revenir. J'avais choisi cette femme et, que le ciel me vienne en aide, je n'avais aucune idée de quoi faire maintenant.

Une diversion éclata à l'autre bout de la cour, et ça détourna son attention de moi, donc, à contre-coeur, je me cachai jusqu'à ce qu'elle retourne à l'intérieur. J'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir sans qu'elle me fixe. Elle semblait en savoir trop.

Les nuages relâchèrent finalement leur lourde charge, et je restai planté au même endroit. Malgré le tonnerre qui craquait et la pluie qui tombait, j'écoutai les bruits à l'intérieur du building. On ne peut qu'aimer l'ouïe surdéveloppée des vampires.

Après avoir écouté et analysé tous les sons, je la trouvai finalement. Elle n'avait pas parlé depuis ce murmure dans la brise, et elle ne parlait toujours pas. La seul chose qui l'identifiait était son rythme cardiaque. Il était unique, et j'étais reconnaissant qu'un léger murmure le rende différent. Elle s'était assise avec un groupe pour manger et puis elle était retournée dans ce que je supposai être sa chambre. Je la regardai fixer l'arbre sous lequel je me trouvais à travers la pluie.

Elle avait l'air piteusement minuscule et seule alors que je la regardai à travers les barres en fer et le double-vitrage de sa fenêtre. Je savais qu'il pleuvait trop fort pour qu'elle puisse me voir, mais j'aimais savoir qu'elle était dans sa chambre, en sécurité, avant que je ne la quitte jusqu'au lendemain. Trente minutes plus tard, quelqu'un lui dit de commencer la procédure d'extinction des feux.

"Bonne nuit." Merde. Je ne connaissais même pas son nom. Je souris en repensant à la façon dont elle s'était offerte à moi comme un dîner de Thanksgiving. Elle ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une dinde cependant. Je pense que je vais l'appeler Citrouille.

Après l'extinction des feux, je rentrai à la maison, en réfléchissant au petit spectacle que m'avait fait Citrouille. Le jour suivant, je scannai rapidement l'institut avant d'attendre de l'apercevoir. Après dîner, comme la veille, elle apparut à la fenêtre. Sauf que cette fois, elle me vit aussi.

Elle sembla contente que je sois là. Son coeur accéléra même pendant une minute. Elle me fit un minuscule sourire, et pourtant je fus fou de joie, parce que c'était le plus grand que j'ai jamais vu sur son visage. Ma joie fut de courte durée cependant, parce que quand elle leva sa main gauche pour me saluer, je vis quelque chose qui fit bouillir le venin dans mes veines de pierre.

Je remarquai qu'elle ne portait pas tous ses vêtements aujourd'hui. J'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas de _son _choix cependant. D'après ce que je pouvais voir de son corps, elle ne portait que deux blouses d'hôpital à manches courtes - une à l'endroit, et l'autre à l'envers pour pouvoir l'attacher devant. J'espérai seulement que ça lui couvrait les fesses. Sa tenue ne fut pas ce qui me laissa, une fois de plus, choqué et enragé; c'était les cicatrices qui recouvraient ses bras.

Elle avait une profonde cicatrice qui recouvrait la moitié de sa peau et tout un tas de plus petites cicatrices, qu'elle s'était peut-être fait elle-même. Mais celle qui attira mon attention fut l'unique cicatrice en forme de croissant de lune au-dessus de son poignet. Je connaissais cette cicatrice, j'en avais plein du même genre. Mais dans ma longue vie, je n'avais jamais vu un humain en portant une.

J'étais trop choqué pour faire quoi que ce soit. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire de toutes façons? La fixer avec un peu plus de personnalité? Peut-être. Lorsque mon choc commença à disparaître, je continuai à fixer ses profonds yeux chocolat comme si je pouvais y trouver les réponse que je voulais. Non, pas que je voulais, dont j'avais _besoin._

J'aurais mes réponses. Après tout, j'avais tout le temps au monde. Et jusqu'à ce que je découvre ce que je devrais ou pourrais faire pour elle, je décidai que je veillerais sur elle. Je serais son ange gardien personnel.

Qui aurait jamais cru qu'un vampire aux yeux rouges deviendrait un ange gardien?

* * *

**(1) Magic 8-Ball: boule de billard noire qui est censé prédir le futur en répondant aux questions posées par oui, non et peut-être.**

**(2) Sylvia Browne est une prétendue voyante et medium américaine.**

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Attraper un Prédateur_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	5. Attraper un prédateur

**Auteur : **givemesomevamp

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Drama/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à givemesomevamp. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 5 : Attraper un prédateur -**

_-PoV Peter Whitlock-_

Depuis que j'avais posé les yeux sur elle pour la première fois trois semaines plus tôt, son petit doigt rachitique me menait par le bout du nez. Je venais généralement une fois par jour pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien avant de revenir pour notre rendez-vous du soir. Je fus plus reconnaissant que jamais pour le temps couvert. C'est dur d'être discret quand tu reflètes la lumière comme une boule disco. Un peu en retard ce soir, je repensai au dernier coup de fil de Char alors que je travers la ville à vitesse socialement acceptable.

Elle l'avait traqué partout dans le sud. Il essayait de ne pas prendre la moindre décision, mais ses zig-zag ne faisait pas plaisir à Char...pas du tout. Je me sens même désolé pour le bâtard parce que lorsqu'elle l'attrapera, elle va lui botter le cul sur tout le trajet du retour. Char était déjà inquiète bien avant qu'il commence à jouer à 'Où est Charlie?', et malheureusement, le meilleur moyen qu'elle connaisse pour exprimer son inquiétude pour votre bien-être est typiquement la violence ou la baise.

Mais la seconde est juste pour moi.

Elle m'avait demandé si j'avais trouvé quelque chose pour passer le temps, et pendant une infime fraction de seconde, je ne lui avais presque pas parlé de ma nouvelle amie. Même sans les avertissements hurlant à l'arrière de ma tête, je savais que ça ferait de moi un crétin. Ma femme et moi n'avions aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. Garder des secrets faisait naître de la suspicion et engendrait des disputes. J'aimais avoir mon âme-soeur à mes côtés et mon p'tit gars entre les jambes. Oui, monsieur. Rien ne valait la peine de courir un tel risque. Mon amour, la prunelle de mes yeux, est une garce vengeresse qui aime comme elle combat - brusquement et vicieusement. C'est une des centaines de raisons pour lesquelles j'étais content qu'elle soit mienne.

Lorsque je lui avais parlé de mon nouveau passe-temps, j'avais presque pu sentir son stress à travers le téléphone. La différence, cette fois, c'était qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi - pour _nous_, parce qu'il n'y avait pas de moi sans elle et vice-versa. Je lui racontai tout ce que j'avais observé chez la fille, ce que mes tripes me disaient, même si ça n'avait aucun sens. Je lui racontai le moindre détail de nos interactions quotidiennes.

Lorsque j'eus fini, elle s'était beaucoup calmée. Elle faisait plus confiance à mon don que moi, mais elle avait aussi foi en moi et en mon jugement. Même si j'aimais faire quelques conneries de temps en temps, je ne nous mettrais jamais volontairement en danger. C'était une limite que je poussai souvent; je dansais dessus, mais je ne l'avais jamais franchie. Cette situation était différente. J'ignorai notre propre loi et , donc, prenais le risque de provoquer nos 'rois'. Charlotte comprenait pourquoi je ne pouvais pas abandonner Citrouille cependant. Qu'elle me dise de la protéger jusqu'à son retour fut la seule assurance dont j'avais besoin.

On ne se mêlait pas des affaires humaines, jamais. On étaient des visiteurs dans leur monde, et les humains qui avaient un aperçu du nôtre ne survivaient jamais longtemps. Citrouille avait clairement fait un tour dans le monde surnaturel avant d'être rejetée parmi les aveugles de son monde avec les yeux grands ouvertes. Elle avait été ignorée et jetée comme un vieux journal et elle se trouvait désormais au bas de l'échelle cosmique. Et cette merde ne me plaisait vraiment pas.

Donc me voilà.

Trois semaines plus tôt, j'avais posé mes yeux sur elle et ça avait changé ma vie. Je ne pouvais même pas me convaincre de regretter d'avoir suivi cette pensée qui m'avait mené là. Au moins j'avais arrêté de traîner à la maison. J'attendais le temps qu'on passait ensemble chaque jour avec impatience, pas que je l'admettrais jamais à haute voix. Ça sonnait bien trop efféminé. Après avoir empoigné ma queue (ouaip, toujours là...), je décidai que j'avais besoin de faire quelque chose de viril, comme, regarder une course de voiture, aller dans un club de strip-tease..._quoi que ce soit. _ J'avais besoin de récupérer quelques points de virilité.

Je suis en retard, mais elle n'est pas là à m'attendre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien avoir à foutre de mieux? Elle n'est jamais en retard. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées donc je ne l'avais pas encore retrouvé, mais maintenant je commençai à me sentir légèrement inquiet. Et si elle avait été blessée?

Ouais, autant pour le retour de ma testostérone. J'avais l'impression d'être une mère paniquée qui venait juste de perdre son gamin à Walmart.

Pour l'amour des seins! Trois semaines. Je l'avais perdu au bout de seulement trois semaines! Je suis le pire espion de tous les temps. Peut-être que je pourrais me contenter de faire des maquettes d'avion à la place.

Je prend une profonde inspiration et réalise qu'aucune des odeurs récentes dans le coin ne lui appartient, donc j'écoute. C'est devenu plus facile avec le temps de la localiser dans le building. Bien que je ne l'ai pas entendu parler depuis notre première rencontre, son rythme cardiaque est reconnaissable. Aujourd'hui, lorsque je le localise finalement en compagnie de trois autres coeurs, le son est étouffé. Bordel, où est-elle? Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui font?

Alors que je reste là, à tendre l'oreille pour le moindre indice, j'entends son coeur s'emballer. Elle panique. J'entends un homme près d'elle murmurer à un autre de faire vite avec les liens. D'après Mort en Sursis n°1, il semblerait que même lorsqu'elle est inconsciente, elle n'aime pas être touchée.

Ce qui explique les couches de vêtements qu'elle portait dans la cour.

Bien sûr, ça ajoute encore plus de 'pourquoi' à ma liste.

Pourquoi ne porte-t-elle que ses blouses d'hôpital récemment?

Pourquoi n'aime-t-elle pas être touchée?

Et pourquoi l'attachent-ils alors qu'elle est inconsciente?

J'écoute son coeur reprendre un rythme normal alors que les trois humains s'éloignent d'elle. J'entends la porte se fermer et la serrure être tournée. Il me faut un contrôle que je ne me soupçonnais pas pour ne pas entrer la dedans pour la libérer. Merde. Ça me fait mal de l'imaginer effrayée et isolée. Mais une fois de plus, quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas le bon moment; pas encore.

Pas encore? Donc, je _vais _bientôt la sortir de là.

Okay.

J'attendrais.

_Cette _fois.

Mais je ne rentrerais pas à la maison avant de l'avoir vu de mes propres yeux et de m'être assuré qu'elle n'est pas blessée.

Je saute dans l'arbre le plus proche reconnaissant que le temps trop chaud pour la saison y ait laissé assez de feuilles pour me dissimuler. Après m'être mis à l'aise, j'appelle Charlotte pour lui raconter ce que je viens de découvrir. Elle vote pour que j'arrache les portes de leurs gonds et que je les massacre tous. Pour la toute première fois, je suis soulagé qu'elle ne soit pas là avec moi. Ma colère et sa vengeance ne font jamais bon ménage. Il semblerait que Citrouille soit autant à elle qu'elle est à moi maintenant. Après lui avoir rapidement promis de la rappeler dès que j'aurais du nouveau, je la laisse reprendre sa recherche du mâle dépressif et légèrement perturbé qu'elle poursuit dans les bayous de Louisiane.

En tendant l'oreille, j'en apprends un peu plus sur la mystérieuse fille qui est emballée dans une énigme avec un gros flot rouge sur la tête.

J'entends un homme se plaindre qu'elle se soit attaquée à lui avec une cuillère alors qu'il désinfecte ses plaies.

Lopette.

J'entends un docteur ordonner qu'elle soit gardée sous sédatifs pendant deux jours et prévenir ceux qui s'occuperont d'elle de n'entrer dans la Chambre du Silence que lorsqu'elle sera inconsciente.

Le capitonnage explique que le bruit de son coeur soit étouffé. J'ai des sens très aiguisé, même pour un vampire, mais c'est difficile pour moi de la localiser dans cette foutue pièce et je n'aime pas ça.

J'ignore tout sauf elle alors que la nuit tombe. Je ne sais honnêtement pas comment quiconque peut survivre dans un tel endroit. Que Dieu vienne en aide à ceux qui ont toujours leur santé mentale lorsqu'ils arrivent dans cette maison de fous.

Au cours de la nuit, mes pensées incontrôlables deviennent de plus en plus fréquente et franchement, bizarre. Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour réaliser que ces pensées sont celles de Citrouille. Au début, je suis confus et inquiet. Les seules pensées que j'ai jamais été capable de capter avant étaient celles de mon âme-soeur et de mon créateur, mais je n'ai jamais été capable de lire dans leurs esprits ni rien de ce genre. Ma perspicacité augmente juste jusqu'à ce que je sois capable d'entendre une pensée isolée de temps à autre. J'étais juste plus sensible à leurs merdes qu'à celles des autres, c'est tout.

Je me concentrai entièrement sur elle depuis des heures lorsque ces pensées incontrôlables commencèrent à me venir à l'esprit.

Capitaine E, un humain portant des collants peu flatteurs et une cape...

Un loup géant montrant les crocs d'une manière menaçante...

Le générique de Star Trek...

Un homme chauve en justaucorps ayant la trique...Minuscule, la trique, et pas impressionante pour deux sous.

Et ça continue encore et encore. Je suis abasourdi par le nombre de pensées envahissant mon cerveau, et je suis plus qu'inquiet pour sa stabilité mentale...ou plutôt son absence de stabilité mentale. Sérieusement, je viens juste de capter une équation portant sur la vitesse d'un glaire. En quoi c'est utile ça?

D'un autre côté, je suis perversement excité. Elle est incroyable. Je n'ai pas besoin de mon don pour savoir que les emmerdes dans lesquelles on va se fourrer deviendront légendaires. Oh, oui. Des livres seront écrits là-dessus, et j'ai hâte d'y être.

Ce qui me ramène à mon cul perché dans un arbre.

Soudainement, je sais que je vais avoir de la compagnie. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je sens son odeur. Putain qu'est-ce qu'_il _fout ici? Puis, tout aussi soudainement, il est à côté de moi, avec son cul posé sur ma branche, comme s'il avait toujours été là. Alors que je le regarde, figé par la surprise, il rigole légèrement et me fait un sourire qui ne présage jamais _rien _de bon.

"Garrett." Je hoche la tête pour le saluer tout en continuant à me demander Putain c'est quoi ce délire?

"Mon ami, ça faisait longtemps. Je crois que la dernière où je vous ai vu, toi et ton âme-soeur, c'était à Woodstock."

Alors que mes souvenirs refont surface, je lui fais un sourire vicieux. 1969 - Des minis-robes psychédéliques, Hendrix, des hippies, et du sexe en plein air, entouré par un demi-million d'humains et quelques vampire. _Ça_, ça avait été une super semaine. Je me reprend rapidement, cependant.

J'ai besoin de réponses. Je n'aime pas les surprises.

Il retrouve immédiatement son sérieux et je l'étudie du regard. Ce mâle a plus de 300 ans et tout ce qu'il possède est dans son sac à dos. On dirait qu'il n'est pas sortit en public depuis un petit bout de temps, pas qu'il ne fréquente vraiment les humains à part pour chasser et s'envoyer en l'air. Même les nomades ont des besoins.

Il est pieds nus, et le bas du jean sale qu'il porte est déchiré - un problème commun quand on voyage à toute vitesse sur toute sorte de terrain. Ses longs cheveux châtain clair sont attachés sur sa nuque. Ses yeux m'indiquent qu'il a récemment chassé. Ils brillent aussi de sa curiosité constante. Son petit sourire en coin m'indique qu'il sait.

Si ce bâtard avait été qui que ce soit d'autre, je lui aurais arraché la tête juste pour ma tranquillité d'esprit. Mais il ne l'est pas. Il ne comprenait peut-être pas ce que je faisais dans cet arbre, mais il n'irait jamais me dénoncer à Volterra. Il est l'un des rares à qui je fais confiance dans cette vie, un ami même. En plus, je sais qu'il déteste toute forme de gouvernement. Un résultat de l'époque où il est né, il est un révolutionnaire, encore et toujours.

Je hausse un sourcil en une question silencieuse.

"Un vieil ami ne peut-il pas s'arrêter pour te rendre visite?" me demande-t-il d'une voix qui dissimule à peine son rire.

"Non. Un vieil ami peut s'arrêter chez moi pour me rendre visite, mais pas me traquer dans la ville. Pourquoi t'es là?" Je grogne à voix basse pour ne pas attirer l'attention de qui que ce soit.

Garrett est assis droit comme un piquet, et il balance légèrement ses jambes qui pendent dans le vide tout en essayant de dissimuler son sourire moqueur. Evidemment, il ne perçoit pas mon humeur - soit ça, soit il s'en moque. Sale bâtard joyeux! On était de complets opposés à chaque fois que des emmerdes se présentaient. J'aimais les plans, la stratégie, et l'ordre; il s'épanouissait dans le chaos et adorait l'inconnu. Je sais qu'il est là pour une bonne raison. Il doit déjà savoir pour Citrouille.

"Je vais te le dire, mon ami. Mais tout d'abord, pourquoi tu n'es pas chez toi. Tu te recycles?" me demande-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

Je ne peux pas retenir le petit grognement qui s'échappe de ma bouche. Sentant que ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour me chercher, il lève ses mains devant lui en signe de reddition. Avec un petit rire, il admet. "Relax, Peter. Ta femme m'a dit qu'elle était inquiète pour toi et je lui ai dis que je passerais te voir. Après m'avoir fait jurer de garder le silence, elle m'a raconté tout ce qu'elle savait. Et je devais voir _ça _de mes propres yeux. Pour le moment, le trajet en a valu la peine. Où est-elle?" me demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui comme s'il s'attendait à voir Citrouille apparaître à tout moment.

Un grognement possessif gonfla dans ma gorge jusqu'à ce qu'il ajoute sérieusement, "Elle n'a rien à craindre de moi. Je suis juste curieux. Tu as ma parole que je ne ferais pas de mal à la petite enfant brisée que tu as pris sous ta protection."

Je me détendis enfin. Garrett était un vampire de parole avant tout. Il ne faisait pas de promesses qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir et il mourrait avant de briser l'une de ses promesses. De plus, il vivait par son propre code de conduite, donc il pouvait devenir un allié précieux pour nous. Sinon, sa curiosité disparaîtrait et il s'en irait. Je suis prêt à jurer que ce type à un trouble du déficit de l'attention vampirique.

Donc on resta assis côte à côte dans l'arbre pendant un petit moment avant qu'il ne reprenne.

"Alors...pourquoi sommes-nous installés dans ce bel arbre?"

"Quand est-ce que t'as parlé à Char?" lui demandai-je en cherchant à nouveau son rythme cardiaque maintenant que j'étais satisfait de savoir qu'aucune menace ne planait sur nous.

"Il y a deux jours. Vu que ça concerne une humaine, j'ai dû m'arrêter pour chasser, mais à part ce petit détour, j'ai courus directement jusqu'ici. Ta femelle est féroce quand elle est en mission."

"Ça je le sais mieux que personne," soufflai-je rêveusement "Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il s'est passé mais quand je suis arrivé hier, elle était attachée dans une chambre d'isolement," grognai-je à travers mes dents serrées. J'étais toujours enragé de ne pas pouvoir la faire sortir. Je remarquai que les yeux de Garrett s'était légèrement assombris et que ses lèvres s'étaient serrées en entendant cette nouvelle.

"Pourquoi?" demanda-t-il.

Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de pousser un soupir de défaite. "Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que j'ai découvert pour le moment, c'est qu'elle a essayé de s'attaquer à un type avec une cuillère. Elle lui a fait un peu de mal aussi," ajoutai-je fièrement.

"Vraiment? Oh, ça c'est une humaine que je _dois _rencontrer!" ricana-t-il avant de se tourner à nouveau vers moi. "Va chasser. Je vais rester là et m'assurer que rien ne lui arrivera."

Je voulais refuser, mais je me sentais dangereusement tendu, donc j'acceptai après l'avoir aidé à la localiser. J'étais stressé au maximum. Une foutue petite humaine avait mis le bordel dans ma vie. Mon espèce n'était pas vraiment connue pour sa capacité à changer. On peut s'adapter quand on choisit de le faire, mais ce n'est pas la même chose qu'un _vrai _changement. J'avais l'impression qu'encore plus de changements allaient se produire - que ce soient de bons ou de mauvais changements, je n'en étais pas sûr. Mais on choisit nos routes; maintenant on a juste à aller là où ça nous mènera.

Après avoir chassé, je me sentis beaucoup plus détendu lorsque je repris une fois de plus ma place dans l'arbre.

Garrett et moi passâmes le temps à discuter de tout ce que je savais d'elle, avant d'échanger théorie après théorie pouvant expliquer pourquoi elle avait fini ici. Chaque théorie était plus farfelue que la précédente. Puis on tomba dans un silence confortable passé à écouter ce qu'il se passait dans l'hôpital. De temps à autre, une pensée me parvenait, me faisant glousser comme une putain de fille. Elle était _vraiment _folle.

Finalement, Dimanche soir, j'entendis la porte de sa prison s'ouvrir et j'écoutai le docteur lui dire qu'elle se réveillerait dans sa propre chambre. Je découvris aussi son nom. Ça ne m'avait jamais semblé important auparavant, mais il lui allait parfaitement. _Isabella._

On resta perché comme des pigeons sur notre branche jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit ramenée dans sa chambre. On continua ensuite à attendre patiemment qu'elle se réveille. Je ne partirais pas avant d'avoir vu qu'elle allait bien.

Juste après l'aube, je la vis passer devant sa fenêtre. Je poussai un gros soupir de soulagement. Maintenant je pouvais rentrer à la maison pour attendre notre 'rendez-vous'.

Après que Garrett ait fait connaissance avec notre douche et qu'il m'ait volé mon jean préféré, on se posa devant la télé. J'avais besoin de rire, donc on regarda quelques épisodes d' 'Attraper un Prédateur' **(1)** que Char avait enregistré pour moi.

Tout d'abord, laissez-moi vous dire que cette émission est formidable, bien qu'un peu prévisible. Ça ressemble beaucoup à Scooby-Doo - une ville différente et un monstre différent à chaque épisode, mais on sait tous comment ça va se finir. Vera va arracher le masque du directeur ou du professeur en se basant sur les indices qu'elle aura récolté au cours des cinq premières minutes du dessin animé.

C'est le même M.O pour 'Attraper un Prédateur'. C'est peut-être une différente ville et un différent monstre à chaque fois, mais à la fin, Chris Hansen va apparaître et les attraper alors qu'ils tiennent toujours un paquet de bonbons dans la main. Mon moment préféré, c'est quand on voit l'horreur se peindre sur leurs traits quand ils réalisent qu'ils se sont fait avoir. Puis le marchandage, les mensonges et les larmes commencent. Le rabbin suppliant à genoux pour que l'émission ne soit pas diffusée avait été mon préféré. Des hommes adultes pleurant et babillant comme des bébés... C'est formidable. C'est vraiment rare qu'une émission de télé puisse provoquer un tel panel d'émotions - colère, dégoût, suspense, et puis amusement.

Ahhh...J'avais bien besoin de rire.

Garrett me convainquit de le laisser revenir voir Citrouille. Il m'avait dit qu'il resterait caché, mais qu'il d_evait _la voir. J'pouvais pas vraiment le blâmer pour ça. A son âge, c'est dur de trouver de bons divertissements et de 'nouvelles' expériences. Quelles sont les probabilités que quelque chose comme ça arrive?

Lorsqu'on arrive, je regarde sa fenêtre et je sens un poids disparaître de mes épaules lorsque nos yeux se croisent. Elle semble elle-aussi se détendre un peu. J'entends Garrett rire depuis les branches du Cornouiller avant de tousser quelque chose qui sonne comme 'soumis', et que je sois damné s'il n'avait pas raison. Elle était à _nous_, donc j'étais à elle même si elle ne le savait pas encore. J'aurais probablement dû m'inquiéter un petit peu plus du fait qu'elle était humaine et folle et tout, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je _savais._

Alors que je la regardai, perdu dans mes pensées, je ne remarquai pas le nouvel arrivant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard.

Le temps s'arrêta.

Il avança ensuite en images fixes, comme une rétro-projection.

Garrett se laissa tomber à côté de moi.

Les yeux de Citrouille s'écarquillèrent légèrement et son rythme cardiaque accéléra.

Elle remarqua nos expressions paniquées et fit mine de regarder derrière elle.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse se tourner complètement, il la tenait par un étranglement.

La bouche couverte.

Le large bras autour de son cou avaient plusieurs griffures superficielles.

Elle plongea son regard dans le mien une dernière fois.

Ses yeux avaient perdus toutes pensées...toute _vie._

Elle abandonnait finalement.

Je commençai à courir seulement pour être tiré en arrière par Garrett.

A ce moment précis, alors qu'il la tirait loin de la fenêtre, les rayons du soleil brillèrent dans la cour.

PUTAIN!

Je me pris la tête entre les mains alors qu'elle commençait à crier. Garrett pouvait seulement entendre son coeur essayer de s'échapper de sa poitrine, son souffle court, et les légers pleurnichements qui s'échappaient de sa bouche couverte, mais je pouvais entendre ses cris. Peu importe la façon dont se terminerait cette journée, ce son me hanterait pour l'éternité.

Chaque minute qu'il fallut au soleil pour se coucher sembla durer une éternité. On essaya de se concentrer et d'utiliser ce temps pour trouver un plan, mais on n'arriva à rien.

On pouvait entendre chaque horrible mot et chaque terrible mouvement de ses mains sur le corps de Citrouille alors qu'on restait sous l'arbre - invincibles et pourtant impuissants.

Je pouvais entendre ses pleurs et ses suppliques silencieuses à une déité qui ne lui avait jamais montré la moindre pitié auparavant.

Et oh, Seigneur...les _cris._

* * *

**(1) Emission américaine qui tend des pièges aux prédateurs sexuels rôdant sur internet.**

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Je ne veux pas être l'agneau!_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	6. Je ne veux pas être l'agneau!

**Auteur : **givemesomevamp

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Drama/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à givemesomevamp. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 6 : Je ne veux pas être l'agneau! -**

_-Pov Isabella-_

Je me réveille dans mon lit, détachée. Déjà, ma journée s'annonce meilleure. Maintenant que je peux regarder autour de moi.

Donc. Je suis allongée là, à m'étirer en pensant à ma prochaine réunion avec ma brosse à dent.

_Hmm. Est-ce qu'avoir la langue pâteuse est le signe de quoi que ce soit autre qu'une mauvaise hygiène bucco-dentaire?_

Je traîne les pieds jusqu'à la minuscule salle de bain alors que je réfléchis à ça. Après avoir fait tout ce que j'avais à faire, je me douche et remercie quiconque qui m'écoute d'avoir des vêtements propres. On pourrait croire qu'être immobile tout le weekend aurait réduit les effets négatifs de trois jours passés dans les même vêtements.

**Mais on aurait tort.**

Soupirant lourdement, je me prépare mentalement à affronter une nouvelle journée. Après avoir pris un bref moment pour soupeser les pour et les contres de la pendaison par draps, je mets mon pantalon de grande fille et je me mets assise sur mon lit pour attendre. Au bout d'un moment, j'entends un bruit de clés et la serrure se tourne. Prenant presque toute la place du cadre de la porte, Pervers n°1 se tient là.

Je ricane silencieusement, "**Scott.**" Je suis sûre que même quelqu'un d'aussi stupide que lui peut reconnaître la lueur de pur dégoût dans mes yeux. J'étais toujours un peu plus expressive avant mes médicaments du matin. Je suppose, naturellement, que c'est dû au manque de médicaments du matin dans mon sang. Mais je ne suis pas docteur.

Je me lève et fais deux pas en avant. Comme tous les autres jours. Et comme tous les autres jours, il tourne autour de moi, ressemblant au prédateur qu'il est.

_J'ai vu mieux._

Il prend son pieds en provoquant les plus faibles que lui. **Connard.**

Une fois de plus, je suis le putain d'agneau. Pour une fois, j'aimerais être le chasseur. Que cette tête de noeud me donne un fusil. Pour être réglo, je lui donnerais une avance de Mississippi. Et on verra à quel point il aime être chassé et harcelé pour le fun. Oh, faîtes-moi confiance, ce serait fun. Je ne veux plus être le sacrifice. Laissez-moi être la pécheresse.

Le bras du pervers effleure mon épaule 'accidentellement' mais je me contrôle. Ce n'était pas un contact direct et je refuse de le laisser me provoquer aujourd'hui. C'est de ça qu'il prend son pied. La peur de sa proie. Il s'éclate avec cette merde. Les suppliques lorsqu'il termine son jeu.

**Ça ne m'impressionne absolument pas.**

Pour sa seconde et dernière tentative, il se penche vers moi et grommelle, "Je peux sentir ta chatte."

Il fait un sourire satisfait à la petite troupe qui nous observe depuis le couloir alors qu'un frissonnement de dégoût, que je ne peux pas retenir, me fait trembler. Pervers n°2 et n°3 sont deux gardiens à mi-temps qui sont là pour regarder et servir de public à Pervers n°1. Deux petits hommes pathétiques qui sont venu travailler ici pour harceler des personnes sans défenses afin de s'imaginer plus forts.

Peut-être qu'ils compensent pour d'autres choses. Peut-être qu'ils sont tout simplement naturellement mauvais.

Non. Je ne crois pas vraiment ça. Vous êtes ce que vous êtes parce que vous choisissez de l'être Ce n'est pas la nature. C'est le libre arbitre.

Je le suis, comme la plupart du temps, alors qu'il se tourne et s'en-va et on se dirige vers le réfectoire. Pervers n°2 et 3 nous suivant parce qu'ils sont payés pour ça.

Le petit-déjeuner et les trente minutes suivantes se déroulent sans drames majeurs. Des trucs standards. Quelqu'un a avalé une serviette en papier. Quelqu'un a essayé de dissimuler ses médicaments du matin sous sa langue. Crétins. Ils savent très bien qu'ils vont devoir tirer la langue et dire, "Ahhhh."

**Applaudissons les illusions des fous.**

Puis. Ça arrive. Comme chaque jour de la semaine. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je prends la peine d'espérer.

**Applaudissons les il-**

_La ferme._

Mon nom est appelé et je me lève de ma chaise de lecture, qui est placé dans un coin de la salle de jour. Je suis dix autres personnes, mon groupe, jusqu'à la Chambre de Tranquillité pour notre thérapie de groupe.

Notre thérapie de groupe...ouais.

On entre dans la CdT. Une grande pièce blanche (choquant, je sais) au sol carrelé; les murs sont couverts de posters à slogans comme ceux qu'on voit dans toutes les écoles du pays.

"Il n'y a pas de 'je' dans une 'équipe'," ou ma préférée, un chaton avec une pelote de laine disant, "Tu peux le faire."

Ouah. Je n'en étais pas sûre jusqu'à ce que je vois le chaton. J'étais genre, "Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne pense pas que cette vie vaille la peine d'être vécue." Mais alors, les nuages se sont séparés, les chérubins ont chanté, et j'ai croisé les yeux de ce petit sauveur poilu et il avait un message juste pour moi. Oh. Si, tu peux!...C'est ça.

Je me dirige vers les seuls objets présents dans la pièce. Notre 'animateur' de groupe est le Dr. Paul. Ils ne disent pas thérapeute. Ça pourrait être perçu comme quelque chose de négatif. Le docteur Paul est un interne qui travaille sur son mémoire et qui 'gagne une expérience inestimable' ici. Cap. E supervise généralement les sessions, mais il n'est pas là aujourd'hui. Ce qui signifie que le Dr. Paul va commencer par moi.

Dès qu'on s'est assis et qu'on a 'pris notre moment de réflexion', il commence.

"Bella?" m'appelle le connard, tout en sachant que je ne répondrais pas. Ce connard prévisible me teste parce que le Cap. E n'est pas là. Juste comme je savais qu'il le ferait. La philosophie personnelle du Dr. Thomas est que si vous n'harcelez pas les patients, ils vous parleront plus librement lorsqu'ils se sentiront prêts. En temps voulu, et vu que nous n'avons rien d'autre que du temps; il n'y a aucune pression. Le Dr. P ne mangeait apparemment pas de ce pain là.

Je me mordis la langue pour empêcher ma réponse de m'échapper.

"_J'ai été interrogé par un employé du recensement, une fois. J'ai dégusté son foie avec des fèves au beurre, et un excellent chianti." _**(1)**

**Ouais, parce que citer Hannibal le Cannibale va te faire gagner des points.**

"Bella?" Il hausse la voix. Comme si ma santé mentale et mon ouïe étaient liées. Je refuse de lui répondre. Il ne gagnera pas ça. La seule chose qui rend ma vie supportable, c'est les petites victoires dont je peux être fière. Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai.

Après un lourd soupir, il me fait son sourire minaudant le plus faux, et utilisant sa voix la plus condescendante, il appelle à nouveau mon nom. "Isabella?"

Je lui accorde ma reconnaissance par un hochement de tête à peine visible. Mon visage reste impassible alors que je me prépare à ne pas réagir à quoi que ce soit qui est sur le point de sortir de sa bouche.

"Votre ami, Jacob, a appelé ce week-end." Il s'interrompt assez longtemps pour observer ma réaction à cette nouvelle. J'utilise toute ma concentration pour ne pas en montrer la moindre. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, mon coeur s'emballe et ma poitrine se serre. Une fine couche de sueur recouvre mon front.

_Je m'en fous. Je m'en fous. Je m'en fous. Je m'en fous._

Je sais que tout mon corps s'est tendu et légèrement ratatiné. Mes yeux se plissent légèrement. Ce connard est chanceux que je n'ai pas une vision laser. Tout ce qui resterait de lui serait la pisse dans ses chaussures de quand il aurait perdu contrôle de sa vessie alors qu'il serait brûlé de ses baskets miteuses à ses petits yeux porcins. C'est ça dont j'ai besoin; d'une vision laser.

A en juger par le sourire satisfait sur son visage, il sait qu'il a tapé là où ça fait mal, et parce qu'il le peut, (et parce qu'il pense que c'est son rôle) il continue, "Il m'a demandé de vous faire passer un message. Il dit que votre père est en bonne santé et en sécurité; et, je cite, "Rappelles-toi de tous les bons moments qu'on a passé ensemble et reviens-moi bientôt'."

**NON!**

Et je me ferme. J'imagine un volet tomber de l'intérieur sur mes yeux écarquillés. Mon corps est assis sur ma chaise dans le cercle, et je me retire dans mon havre de paix. Ma FdS. Je fais les cents pas comme un animal en cage dans ma cellule noire et blanche. J'essaye de me convaincre de me calmer avant de sombrer dans ce gouffre.

Le gouffre d'où je ne pourrais pas revenir.

Pas de chaussures rouges pour me faire revenir du pays d'Oz.

Je me tiens au bord du précipice. Le vide semble insurmontable.

Et pourtant je suis toujours debout.

A respirer.

Inspirer.

Expirer.

Inspirer.

Expirer.

Respirer.

Mes pensées me reviennent graduellement et je reste assise, à l'indienne, au milieu de ma forteresse. A côté du gouffre. Mais avec chaque inspiration que je prend, le vide noir s'éloigne et des couleurs reviennent dans mon domaine.

Inspirer.

Expirer.

Inspirer.

Expirer.

Avec le retrait du vide, je recommence à réfléchir. A quelque chose d'autre que ma chute imminente.

**Merci! Ça devenait plutôt déprimant.**

_Est-ce que tu as entendu ce message? Ou devrais-je dire avertissement. Un rappel de pourquoi on reste ici. Bon sang. Après avoir été ici, j'ai probablement BESOIN d'être ici._

**Bordel. Ce petit con savait exactement ce que ça te ferait. Il le SAVAIT.**

_Calme-toi. Il essayait de juste provoquer une réaction._ Ça semblait faible, même à mes oreilles.

**Si tu le dis. Il est sur ma liste.**

_Il a été sur 'la' liste depuis le premier jour ici._

**Ben, il monte dans l'ordre des priorités.**

ÇA avait été un jour de merde. Mon arrivée ici. J'avais été relâchée de l'Hôpital de Forks la veille. Mes blessures suintaient toujours et mon corps était épuisé alors que j'essayai de me remettre de mon opération. Renee était en colère parce qu'elle avait dû traverser la moitié du pays pour venir me chercher et m'accompagner jusqu'à ma nouvelle maison parce que j'étais trop faible pour y aller toute seule.

Je ne lui avais pas parlé depuis des mois. Le vol fut passé comme deux étrangères côte à côte. Elle me déposa à la porte du centre et retourna à l'aéroport. Hors de ma vue. Les seuls mots qu'elle m'avait dit resteraient gravé dans mon âme comme les marques recouvrant désormais mon corps resteraient gravé sur ma peau.

"Tu n'es pas ma fille. Pas ma Bella."

Je devais bien admettre que j'étais d'accord avec elle.

Cette Bella était morte dans la forêt deux ans plus tôt.

Cette Bella avait cru que la perte de son premier amour serait la fin de sa vie.  
Seulement pour découvrir que ce n'était pas le cas.

Oh non.

La vie avait continué à parader devant elle.

Durement.  
Rapidement.  
Horriblement.

La vie.

Cette Bella était innocente et confiante.

Naïve.

Il n'y avait pas de mot plus dangereux dans ce monde périlleux.

Naïve.

_Cette_ Bella était morte une centaine de fois avant ce jour-là, mais ça serait sa mort ultime.

Cette salope égocentrique avait eu raison.

Sa Bella et la Bella de tout le monde était morte.

C'est pas comme si elle avait jamais été une mère formidable, mais elle était censée être la mienne. Je l'avais élevé mieux que ça. Qui cuisinait? Qui faisait le ménage? Qui allait chercher sa pilule à la pharmacie et qui lui rappelait de la prendre pour qu'elle ne finisse pas avec une 'bénédiction inattendue' de plus? Qui l'empêchait de se noyer dans son propre vomi, et lui tenait les cheveux au cours des rares occasions où elle arrivait même jusqu'aux toilettes? Qui s'assurait que les factures étaient payées, et qu'elle se réveillait à l'heure pour aller au travail? QUI?

**Pas elle. Ça s'est sûr.**

* * *

Je serre les dents et avance vers les portes automatiques. J'entre et m'interne moi même pour mon séjour volontairement-involontaire. Entraînée dans une pièce situé juste à côté du poste garde, on me dit que je dois me déshabiller. Ne portant pas de soutien-gorge à cause de mes blessures, je me tiens debout, le corps couvert d'hématomes et ruiné, en petite culotte devant une vieille infirmière et une aide-soignante. J'ai de la chance que ce soit deux femmes.

Elles me décrivent chaque étape avec sympathie, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de faire une crise de nerfs lorsque l'infirmière s'approche de moi pour me faire une fouille corporelle afin de s'assurer que je n'introduis aucun objet de contrebande dans le centre. A travers mes sanglots et mes suppliques pour qu'elles ne me touchent pas, je les entends demander de l'aide. Ils font très attention à mes blessures, et mon désir de calmer la douleur que me provoque ma respiration hachée me force à me calmer. Assez pour que je remarque un autre aide-soignant entrer dans la pièce, il se dirige vers là où je suis plaquée au sol, me tourne légèrement pour abaisser ma culotte et m'injecte un sédatif à action rapide.

Je crie et puis plus rien.

Je suis bien consciente que mon corps ne répond plus au moindre de mes ordres.

_Cligne des yeux._

**Nan.**

_Ouvre la bouche._

**Nu-uh.**

_Bouge le gros orteil gauche._

**Il ne se passe rien.**

N'ayant rien de mieux à faire pour passer le temps, j'imagine la bibliothèque la plus incroyable jamais imaginée. Et j'y suis. Une pièce ronde couverte d'étagères emplis de livres. Je regarde autour de moi pendant un moment avant de commencer à me demander pourquoi c'est possible. Je suis plutôt sûre que ce n'est pas ce qui est supposé se passer quand on est sous sédatif. Oh tant pis.

Je me détends dans mon super cerveau jusqu'à ce que je réalise que je peux entendre une partie de ce qui se dit autour de moi. Je sens du coton irritant sur ma peau. Donc je ne suis plus nue. Un bon point à mon avis. Mais je ne peux toujours pas bouger, donc apparemment, les médicaments font encore effet dans mon système. J'abandonne et m'endors. Ce jour a été bien assez long.

Lorsque je me réveille avec un cri, je suis dans mes nouveaux quartiers et je ne suis pas aussi seule que j'aurais aimé l'être. L'infirmière qui était assise à côté de mon lit se lève pour aller chercher le Dr. Paul. Entre alors l'homme chauve d'une trentaine d'années qui devient rapidement un emmerdeur de première à mes yeux.

_Et qui n'est même pas encore un docteur._

**Connard.**

Lorsqu'il entre, il s'assied à mon bureau et me questionne sur chaque aspect de ma vie - gâchant trois heures de cette vie.

"Nom."

Est-ce que je n'ai pas remplis les papiers? Est-ce qu'ils internent souvent des gens sont connaître leurs noms? Combien de personnes ont-ils plantés avec leurs seringues sans même connaître leur nom d'abord? Alors que je continue à le regarder comme si c'était lui qui était fou, il s'énerve.

"Nom. Maintenant, s'il vous plaît."

"Isabella Marie Swan," lui dis-je d'une fois faible.

"Bien. Bella, ça-"

"Isabella." Je l'interromps rapidement d'une voix beaucoup plus ferme.

C'est comme recommencer le lycée sauf que maintenant je suis dans un monde de dingue. Tout transformé et prit au dixième degrés.

"Okay. Isabella." _Wouah. Condescendant. _"Ça ira beaucoup plus vite si vous coopérez. Rappelez-vous que nous voulons tous les deux la même chose. Que vous alliez mieux." Je l'imagine maintenant comme la pom-pom girl la plus horrible au monde. Ce qui me fait renifler d'une manière très peu féminine.

Alors qu'il me lance un regard noir, je commence à le soupçonner de ne pas m'aimer.

Bah. Il peut rejoindre la putain de queue. Au moins, je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il n'essayera pas de me tuer. Ça le met en bout de queue. J'enfile mon masque j'en-ai-rien-à-faire et commence à répondre à ses questions sans fins avec aussi peu d'émotions et de mots que possible.

C'est un défi qui en vaut la peine à chaque fois qu'il grince des dents de frustration.

Mon interrogatoire n'est interrompu que par nos besoins naturels. Toilettes. Nourriture. Médicaments. Une pause pour mon bien-être mental ne semble pas être sur sa liste.

Il m'informe des cachets qu'ils vont commencer à me donner. Mon régime médicamenteux. Il me dit que les dosages ne sont pas une science exacte, et que c'est un vrai défi de découvrir la bonne combinaison pour permettre à chaque patient de vivre sa vie au mieux. "Contrôler votre maladie pour que votre maladie ne vous contrôle pas." Je ne savais pas qu'ils faisaient une pilule pour exterminer les créatures mythiques.

Je ne prends pas la peine de hocher ou secouer la tête. Je ne prends pas la peine de lui dire que je suis là jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Les médicaments ne comptent pas. Rien ne compte. Il a un travail qu'il doit faire. Il a un questionnaire à remplir et un diagnostique à confirmer. Il ne veut pas entendre mes pensées à moins que je ne sois d'accord avec lui. Ça n'arrivera pas.

C'est donc des réponses courtes et concises.

Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais lui dire la vérité de toute façon. C'était plus facile de mentir pour moi, au moins, quand je restai aussi proche de la vérité que possible. Finalement, on arriva à la partie 'pourquoi êtes-vous là' de mon questionnaire d'admission. Je savais qu'il avait déjà parlé à Charlie et à _Lui _en préparant mon arrivée ici. Malheureusement, je ne savais pas ce qui avait été dit.

Seulement des faits qui m'avaient été grogné à l'oreille alors que je voyageais entre la conscience et l'inconscience sur mon trajet pour l'hôpital. Je l'avais supplié de me tuer. Pendant un instant, j'avais cru qu'_Il _me donnerait ce que je voulais. J'avais eu tort. Ça aurait été me laisse m'en tirer trop facilement. Non, je vivrais.

En tout cas, je serais en vie. C'est une distinction importante. L'une est une action. L'autre est un état de fait.

Je sais ce qu'_Il _avait 'confié' à Charlie parce qu'_Il _'redoutait' que je sois un danger pour les autres et que je m'avère être un danger pour moi-même. Sans que Charlie ne le sache, j'avais déjà prouvé que j'étais un danger pour les autres. Ça me rendait malade que mon Père croit tout ça sans poser la moindre question. Après l'attaque, toujours aucune question. Il m'avait juste regardé une fois; avait soupiré et était immédiatement repartit, en marmonnant quelque chose comme quoi 'il' ne pouvait plus faire ça.

**Pardon? Est-ce que c'est pas toi dans le lit d'hôpital? Est-ce que c'était pas toi par terre -**

Je ne peux pas supporter d'y repenser. Je ne le pouvais pas non plus à l'époque.

J'avais pris la seule chance que j'avais de garder Charlie et tous les autres en sécurité. Les gens que j'avais aimé, et qui, à une époque, je croyais qu'ils m'aimaient. J'étais venue ici en échange de leur protection. Sa protection en échange de mon silence. Qui m'aurait cru de toute façon mais _Il _avait eu besoin d'une preuve. Donc j'étais assise là et dis la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser et qui rendrait ce moment meilleur pour moi. Pour moi, je lui dis la vérité.

"J'ai été attaquée par un loup-garou," lui dis-je d'une voix monotone.

Il resta assis sur sa chaise, momentanément muet. La mâchoire pendante, il me fixa en attendant que je me rétracte. Je ne peux dire que sa réaction n'était pas attendue. Il me regardait comme si j'étais folle.

Puis, épuisée par tous ces drames et par la vie en générale, je m'allongeai, roulai pour tourner le dos au Dr. P, et fermai les yeux.

* * *

Ce furent les derniers mots que je prononçai consciemment. Je commençai à prendre mes médicaments le jour suivant, et vu qu'ils m'empêchent de rêver, je suis presque certaine que je ne parle plus dans mon sommeil non plus. Mais je n'avais aucun moyen de le savoir.

Vu qu'il savait que je pouvais parler, Paul prit mon silence comme une offense personnelle. Le Cap. E s'en mêla ensuite et ils me laissèrent le temps de m'habituer à ma nouvelle vie. Ils me donnèrent des devoirs que je refusais de faire. Si je voulais qu'ils connaissent mes pensées, je leur aurais parlé. Je n'allais pas tenir un journal intime qu'ils allaient lire. Je n'avais jamais voulu d'un petit frère curieux.

Ils demandèrent à quelques-uns des patients les plus stables d'essayer de devenir mes amis. La plupart d'entre eux ne tinrent qu'un jour. Terrifiés par mes cicatrices, ou par quelque chose qu'ils voyaient dans mes yeux, ou juste découragés lorsque je refusais de parler.

**Pas tout le monde aime rester assis à se parler à soi-même.**

_C'est parce qu'ils ne sont pas aussi naturellement adorables que moi._

Ils m'amenaient des nouveaux livres et essayaient de m'encourager à leur demander de me les donner. Dire juste un mot.

**Est-ce que je ressemble à un perroquet? On va donner un biscuit à Coco?**

_Stupide pas-encore-docteur, les sucreries sont pour les enfants, les chiens et les putes._

Inutile de dire que ça ne marchait pas. Leur plan le plus récent était de limiter mes vêtements. Lorsque j'étais arrivé dans ce formidable centre, j'avais passé un accord avec eux. Ils me laissent être habillée des pieds à la tête, avec des gants, et je ne pique pas une crise au moindre iota de contact direct. Je pensais que c'était tout 'bon' pour tout le monde.

**Je n'aime pas être touchée.**

_C'est la chaleur de la peau qui me fait péter les plombs._

Ils veulent que je leur demande de me rendre mes vêtements. Ils veulent que je dise à Cap. E ce qu'il se passe dans son hôpital. Ils veulent que je crie et que je jure. Ils veulent que je craque. Ils veulent me faire craquer.

Ils peuvent continuer à vouloir.

Désormais beaucoup plus calme, mais un peu irritée, je commence à prêter attention à la thérapie de groupe qui continue tout autour de moi.

_C'est toujours divertissant._

**Je me demande ce qu'on a loupé pendant ta petite crise? Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que t'allais complètement te figer. Flippant.**

Ashley est sur le point de finir. Elle parle de ses 'démons' et dit qu'elle n'a pas le choix. Pas le choix?

**On met de la crème sur sa peau ou on se fera encore arroser. (1)**

_On boit le bain de bouche ou on se fera encore arroser._

**Rire sadique.**

Je suis contente d'avoir plané pendant la plus grande partie de ses pleurnicheries. Maintenant, on passe aux bons trucs.

Le présentateur dit, "Les noms et les lieux ont été changés pour protéger l'identité de ces personnes. Les noms, lieux, et probablement certains des faits..."

Ouais. Qui mentirait quand la vérité atteint un tel niveau d'absurdité.

On continue...

Dr Paul: Pourquoi avez vous coupé tous vos cheveux avec vos ciseaux à bout rond?

Participant n°1: Notre Père qui est aux Cieux m'a dit de le faire.

Dr Paul: Nous faisions des progrès. Maintenant, vous avez perdu votre privilège de temps artistique et vous allez devoir travailler dur pour le récupérer.

Participant n°1: Je ne répond devant aucun homme. Comme Dieu l'a ordonné; je le ferais.

Dr. Paul: Que croyez-vous que Dieu vous ait ordonné de faire?

Participant n°1: Ma tâche était de ressembler à Job. J'ai besoin de souffrir des persécutions des sans-cheveux.

Dr Paul: Les chauves ne sont pas persécutés. Je-

Participant n°1: Si, vous l'êtes. (Il continue de sa voix imitant Moïse fraîchement revenus du Mont Sinaï) Il m'a aussi ordonné de porter un costume rose.

Sérieusement, j'ai vu ce type se tenir dans toute sa sainte gloire en tenant ces immenses tablettes de pierre dans ses mains avec sa blouse d'hôpital flottant au vent. Ses disciples derrière lui en voyant plus que ce qu'ils en voulaient parce qu'il est pas du genre à porter des sous-vêtements. Aucun boxer ne peut contenir toute sa fierté. C'est inspirant.

Dr. Paul: Et pourquoi pensez-vous devoir faire ça?

Participant n°1: Pour comprendre ce que ça fait d'être homosexuel, bien sûr.

Dr. Paul: Non, Blah-blah-blah- (et il a perdu toute mon attention)

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il essaye de raisonner avec cet homme. A-t-il besoin que je lui explique le concept d'état délirant? Avant de manger, cet homme finit chacune de ses grâces avec, "Et merci beaucoup pour notre puissance nucléaire qui n'a encore jamais provoqué aucune mort. En tout cas, ici. Amen."

On continue...

Dr. Paul: Participante n°2, pourquoi avez-vous perdu votre privilège de laverie?

Ce type a vraiment besoin d'apprendre la définition du mot privilège. Je suppose qu'ici ce terme est assez approprié. C'est une question de point de vue. Tout ce qui est important pour vous peut vous être retiré dès qu'ils en ont envie. Et vous pourrez mériter de le récupérer plus tard, à une date inconnue. Quand vous n'avez aucun droit, tout est un privilège.

Revenons-en à notre programme...

Participante n°2: (répond honteusement, d'une voix de fillette, même si elle a plus de 35 ans) Je me suis cachée dans la machine à laver.

Dr. Paul: Saviez-vous que les autres vous cherchaient?

Participante n°2: (hoche la tête comme un chihuahua en plastique à l'arrière d'une voiture) Je les ai entendu crier mon nom.

Dr. Paul: Alors, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas sortie?

Participante n°2: Je voulais qu'ils me trouvent. Ça aurait été de la triche si j'étais sortie avant qu'ils me trouvent, idiot.

Dr. Paul: Vous savez que vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer dans les machines. N'est-ce pas?

Participante n°2: Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Dr. Paul: (commençant à perdre patience) Vous n'avez pas pu vous empêcher de monter dans une machine à laver à moitié remplie d'eau, avant de refermer le couvercle et d'y rester silencieuse pendant cinq heures?

Participante n°2: (commence à vagir et sangloter) Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je vous l'ai dit. Arrêtez de me crier dessus!

Dr. Paul: Je m'excuse si j'ai haussé la voix. (Il ne l'avait pas vraiment fait, mais il se montrait moqueur) Je veux comprendre pour pouvoir vous aider.

Participante n°2: Vous êtes un vilain méchant. (Elle pleurniche encore un peu)

Ils devraient vraiment vendre du pop corn et des bonbons pour ça parce que...Ouais. C'est mieux que n'importe quelle émission télé.

Et sur ces mots, Dr. Paul décide de mettre fin à notre session d'aujourd'hui. Il va probablement aller se saouler dans son bureau et s'y cacher jusqu'à son groupe de l'après-midi. Il a déjà passé le stade du ventre de buveur de bière et commence à avoir le teint jaunâtre des buveurs de Scotch.

Finalement, ma journée avance.

Le déjeuner.

Miam.

A chaque fois que Pervers n°2 a le dos tourné, je fais discrètement glisser l'un de mes nuggets spongieux ou une de mes frites à moitié congelée dans l'assiette de ma voisine. A chaque fois qu'elle baisse la tête, elle a un peu plus de nourriture. Elle se contente de regarder autour d'elle et avant de hausser les épaules.

Vous voyez, si vous êtes folle, vous assumez automatiquement que vous avez mal compté. Mais je peux voir les rouages grincer dans sa tête.

"Bien sûr que mon assiette ne se remplit pas automatiquement. Ça serait juste..." Ouaip.

**Et tu te demandes pourquoi tu perds du poids? Il faut que tu manges quelque chose.**

_Pourquoi?_

**Parce que le deal auquel tu ne veux pas penser est nul et non-avenu si tu te suicides.**

_Je n'essaye pas de mourir. Je n'ai juste pas envie de manger cette merde aujourd'hui._

**Très bien. Seulement viens pas te plaindre la prochaine fois où ils menaceront ton cul anorexique de te nourrir par intra-veineuse, ou qu'ils commencent à te nourrir de bouillie. Miam. Encore.**

_Ma vie ressemble déjà à celle d'une vieille femme de quatre-vingts dix ans. Qu'est-ce que ça fera un parallèle de plus?_

Oh. Regardez. C'est l'heure de la sieste.

En retournant dans mes quartiers, le groupe de pervers me propose de me border. Je leur répond en leur claquant la porte au visage. Je les entends ricaner alors qu'ils retournent dans la chambre de séjour. Je devrais être inquiète parce que leur comportement empire. Ils sont plus hardis et plus agressifs.

N'importe quel fan des Experts sait que ça se finira mal pour moi.

_Oh bah. J'y penserais demain._

**Oui, Scarlet. Bonne idée.**

Vu que je n'ai que du temps libre et absolument aucun désir de penser à ma propre tragédie pas-si-grecque-que-ça, j'attrape ma copie usée des Hauts de Hurlevent. La plupart des gens normaux ont envie de se trancher les veines après s'être plongé dans cet amour tragique. Je trouve du réconfort dans les drames des autres. Des monstres humains et des femmes égoïstes. C'est réconfortant d'assister à la chute du château de cartes branlant de quelqu'un d'autre.

Ma journée continue.

Ma session privée avec le Cap.E consiste essentiellement à le fixer pendant qu'il parle. Pour voir les choses du bon côté, ma session à moi ne dure que trente minutes au lieu des soixante auxquelles sont soumis les autres. Je ne le prend pas personnellement. Il est l'un de ceux qui n'aime pas s'entendre parler. Je suis pratiquement sûre qu'il a d'autres moyens de se montrer qu'il s'aime.

Une heure et demi dans la salle de jour avant le dîner.

Y'a Oprah à la télé. Oui. Parce que ma vie ne craint pas déjà assez comme ça.

Le dîner commence à dix-sept heures trente.

Comme tous les autres jours.

Pour la première fois aujourd'hui, je pense à Rouge. Est-ce qu'il sera là ce soir? Est-ce que les fragments de votre propre imagination peuvent vous poser un lapin pour vos rendez-vous imaginaire? Et s'il était en colère parce que je l'ai fait poireauter ce week-end?

**Pourquoi ne prétends-tu pas tout simplement d'avoir été là?**

_Je n'apprécie pas le sarcasme._

**Ecoute. Tu as besoin de décider si tu crois vraiment que Rouge est réel ou non?**

_Bien sûr que je ne pense pas qu'il est réel._

**Non. Tu ne veux pas croire qu'il est réel. S'il est imaginaire alors il est inoffensif. Pas que ça puisse faire le moindre bien à ta santé mentale.**

_J'y réfléchirais demain. Attendons de voir s'il sera là aujourd'hui._

**C'est comme me taper la tête contre le mur. A plusieurs reprises.**

_Est-ce que t'entends ça_...

...

...

...

**Le silence?**

_Ouaip. C'est moi entrain de t'ignorer maintenant._

**Franchement, Scarlet, je m'en -**

Je me lève de table et attends que l'un de ces charmants gentlemen m'escorte jusqu'à ma chambre. Dès que la porte se ferme derrière moi, je me précipite à la fenêtre.

_Il est là._

**Quel gloussement de fille embarrassant.**

Rouge se tient sous mon arbre et alors que nos yeux se croisent, je sens une partie de mon stress s'échapper de mon corps comme de l'air s'échappe d'un ballon. Mes épaules et mon dos se détendent légèrement et je prend une lente et profonde inspiration. Nos visages à tous les deux sont aussi impassibles que d'habitude mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est soulagé de me voir. Peut-être même heureux?

_Hmm. Quel étrange comportement pour un vampire imaginaire._

**Pas vraiment; la voix s'inquiétait toujours de ton bien-être.**

_Oui. Elle le faisait, mais elle était basée sur un vampire surprotecteur et manipulateur par qui je voulais être aimée._

**Tu marques un point.**

Alors que je continuai mon débat interne sur l'existence réelle de Rouge; je gardai mon regard plongé dans ses yeux cramoisis. Un mouvement à côté de lui attira mon attention, un homme se laissa gracieusement tombé de l'arbre et atterrit à côté de Rouge, droit comme un piquet. En regardant rapidement ses yeux, je vis rouge.

_Pas un homme. Un vampire._

**Sainte MERDE! Tu viens juste d'en invoquer un autre! Tu es mon héroine! Allez. Fais-le encore!**

**Matthew McConaughey. Matthew McConaughey. Matthew McConaughey. Matthew McConaughey.**

Rouge remarqua ma surprise et regarda rapidement à côté de lui. Lorsqu'ils reposèrent à nouveau leurs regards sur moi une seconde plus tard, ils eurent l'air inquiet. Ils me regardaient avec peur. Vu que je ne tenais pas une lampe à souder dans les mains, j'en conclus que c'était dû à quelque chose d'autre que moi. Avant même que je ne puisse me retourner complètement, un bras s'enroula autour de ma gorge. Avant que je ne puisse inspirer suffisamment profondément pour crier, une main couvrit ma bouche.

_Arrêtez de me toucher!_

_Des mains chaudes et moites sur mon corps!_

_Stop!_

**ISABELLA! RESTE AVEC MOI!**

J'aurais dû le savoir. Au deuxième étage, le crépuscule est le moment de la journée le plus dangereux pour nous.

Un souvenir inattendu apparaît devant mes yeux. Je suis assise à côté de l'amour de ma vie dans une Volvo argentée.

"C'est le crépuscule," murmure-t-il. "C'est le moment de la journée le plus sûr pour nous."

Le crépuscule.

Au coucher du soleil, les portes se ferment et il y a un moment de battement. Pendant le jour, il y a trop de monde. Trop de témoins. Mais au crépuscule, la journée de travail touche à sa fin. Les infirmières de jour ont une réunion avec celles de nuit. Les docteurs des trois étages se rassemblent pour discuter de leurs réussites et de leurs échecs de la journée. Ce qui laisse les sept gardiens du second étage avec quarante-cinq minutes de libre.

Beaucoup de choses peuvent arriver en quarante-cinq minutes.

Je suis ramenée au présent par le bras qui se resserre autour de ma gorge. Il se contracte. Essaye de me couper le souffle. Avant qu'il ne me tire en arrière, je plonge mon regard dans celui de Rouge. Il ne porte plus son masque. Il a l'air furieux. Il ressemble à un vrai vampire pour la toute première fois. Notre nouveau petit ami n'a pas l'air content non plus.

Au moins, il ne sera plus tout seul maintenant.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui dire que tout va bien. Enfin. Pas bien. Rien ne va bien dans cette situation. Juste que ce n'est pas de sa faute. S'il avait été réel, il aurait peut-être pu m'aider. Mais il ne l'est pas. Pas besoin qu'il se sente coupable d'être imaginaire. C'est pas de sa faute. Même s'il était réel, il ne pourrait pas prendre le risque de s'exposer comme ça. Je n'en vaux pas la peine. Je suis juste un agneau mené au sacrifice.

Un brusque à-coup en arrière me ramène à ma réalité.

**Il me touche.**

Il n'y a rien pour l'arrêter.

Pas de secours.

Ça arrive.  
Je ne peux pas survivre à ça.

Je n'avais déjà pas voulu survivre la première fois.

Je veux crier. Je dois faire quelque chose. J'essaye d'ouvrir la bouche sous sa main qui est pressée trop fortement sur mes lèvres. Il me force à me tourner et je peux voir la haine et le désir qui brillent dans ses yeux.

Il me pousse brutalement vers le lit mais je trébuche et tombe à quelques millimètres de sa cible. Ma tête commence à me faire mal là où elle s'est cognée contre le bord du lit. L'adrénaline qui court dans mes veines est la seule chose qui continue à me faire avancer. Je me mets à genoux et me tourne pour lui faire face tout en reculant dans un coin. Ma bouche est ouverte mais rien d'autres que des halètements n'en sortent. Le cri aigu qui résonne dans les tréfonds de mon esprit refuses de sortir de ma bouche.

Je ne peux pas faire le moindre bruit.

"Vas-y. Ça fait longtemps que j'attends d'entendre ta voix. Crie, Salope," me dit-il en se redressant de toute sa hauteur. Avançant à chaque fois que je recule. Lorsque je suis dans le coin, il tend tranquillement la main et me remet debout en me tirant par les cheveux. Des larmes coulent comme des rivières sur mes joues.

"On ne sera pas interrompus. Mes gars surveillent la porte pour nous. Donc pourquoi tu ne me laisseras pas entendre à quel point tu aimes ça." Il me jette sur le lit comme si je n'étais rien. Ce qui est le cas. Je ne suis rien.

La douleur.  
Ma tête me fait mal.  
Ça me garde ici.  
Ici et maintenant.  
Pas que ce soit une bonne chose.

**Oh Seigneur! Pitié ne laisse pas ça arriver! Sauve-moi! Pitié mon Dieu! Si tu peux m'entendre, espèce de bâtard, SAUVE-MOI! Je m'en moque de n'être rien! Je m'en moque que t'ais des choses plus intéressantes à faire. PITIÉ! Sauve-moi. Tues-moi. Laisse-moi mourir. Quelque chose.**

_Pitié. Aide-moi. Aide-moi. Oh Seigneur. Aide-moi. Aide-moi._

Puis il est sur moi. Il me grogne à l'oreille toutes les choses qu'il va aimer me faire au cours des semaines à venir. Il n'est pas pressé. Il défait et m'enlève ma blouse alors que je me débats sans succès. Je ne peux même pas le griffer parce que les infirmières ont ordre de nous couper les ongles aussi courts que possible. Irrité, il attrape mes mains et les plaque au-dessus de ma tête.

Immobilisée et nue, je suis complètement à sa merci. A cette pensée, mes larmes silencieuses se transforment pleurs amers. Sa main libre me serre brutalement le sein. A ce contact, je sens la bile me remonter rapidement dans la gorge. Les contractions de mon estomac attire son attention, et plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais cru possible, il bloque ma mâchoire d'une poigne de fer.

Il m'ordonne d'avaler ou je vais le regretter. Je m'étrangle en ravalant ma bile, ai un haut-le-coeur, et me force à contrôler mon estomac. Le pervers garde ma mâchoire bloquée jusqu'à ce que mes muscles arrêtent de se contracter. Ralentissant ainsi mes tremblements qui étaient un effet secondaire de mes sanglots.

Tout me fait mal. A chaque fois qu'il touche ma peau, il le fait assez fort pour me laisser des bleus. La seule raison pour laquelle il prend la peine de m'infliger ces 'caresses', c'est pour faire traîner les choses et rendre ça encore plus dur pour moi.

"Tu devrais t'estimer heureuse que qui que ce soit touche un corps aussi endommagé que le tien. Considère que je te baise par pitié," renifle-t-il avec une expression dégoûtée sur le visage alors qu'il regarde mon corps. "Tu devras me remercier demain."

Enchanté par cette nouvelle pensée, il baisse la main vers la ficelle de son pantalon. Il tire dessus, la défait et baisse son pantalon. Je ferme les yeux alors que les cris dans ma tête atteignent à nouveau un niveau fiévreux. Le gouffre dans ma forteresse est à nouveau ouvert. Large et invitant. Je cours vers lui. Prête à plonger. Quand soudainement, j'entend le plus beau bruit de toute mon existence.

J'ouvre les yeux pour voir mes amis imaginaires sembler très réels, entourés par la nuit tombante devant ma fenêtre ouverte. Yeux noirs et dents montrées. Très réels et très en colère.

_Hmm. Ma fenêtre ne s'ouvre pas._

Tout s'arrête.

Se fige.

Les deux qui se tiennent devant ma fenêtre grognent doucement et férocement.

Le pervers qui se tient sur moi, une main immobilisant les miennes au-dessus de ma tête et l'autre tenant sa minuscule queue qu'il était entrain de positionner à mon entrée, a une expression confuse et terrifiée sur le visage.

Et moi. Plaquée au lit. Très nue. Les yeux écarquillées et brûlants. La poitrine lourde.

Rien ne rompt le silence du moment à part les grognements bas et mon souffle haletant.

**Ben, merci, petit Jésus.**

Un rire hystérique s'échappe de ma bouche inutile. Je plonge mon regard dans les yeux de Scott qui sont maintenant posés sur moi et je dis la seule chose à laquelle je peux penser à la tête de noeud qui a été attrapé la main sur la queue sur le point de me violer.

"La mort t'attend, horrible, avec de grandes dents pointues." Je parle d'une voix rauque mais étonnamment forte, accompagnée par la plus horrible grimace que je peux lui faire.

Alors que les acteurs de cette production reprennent vie, je ferme les yeux.

Je sens son poids être enlevé de moi et quelque chose recouvrir mon corps.

Je m'en moque désormais.

Tuez-moi.

Mangez-moi.

Je m'en fous.

Laissez-moi juste avoir ce petit instant de paix.

_**"J'y réfléchirais demain."**_

Et je perds connaissance.

* * *

**(1) Pour celles qui reconnaissent pas, ça vient du Silence des Agneaux.**

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Sauver la damoiselle_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	7. Sauver la damoiselle

**Auteur : **givemesomevamp

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Drama/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à givemesomevamp. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 7 : Sauver la damoiselle -**

_-PoV Peter-_

Ses cris. Ils diminuent. Elle se débat.

Je me tenais aussi immobile et silencieux que le Cornouiller à côté de moi. Je ne pouvais pas détourner le regard de sa fenêtre. J'étais conscient que Garrett faisait les cents pas autour de moi à vitesse surhumaine tout en grognant. Il ressemblait à une panthère en cage. Sauvage, indompté mais prisonnier. Pris au piège par une nature qui nous avait autrefois libéré, l'enfer allait se déchaîner sur un _humain_ qui le méritait vraiment. L'immobilité nous vient plus naturellement que la respiration. On doit occasionnellement se rappeler d'inspirer ou d'expirer mais lorsqu'on est soumis à un stress émotionnel ou à de l'incertitude; c'est naturel pour nous de nous immobiliser. Enfin sauf pour ce connard qui fait actuellement les cent pas.

Jamais de toute ma vie, que ce soit l'immortelle ou l'autre, m'étais-je jamais sentis aussi impuissant. L'impuissance n'était certainement pas un sentiment auquel j'étais habitué. Même avant d'avoir échappé aux griffes de cette salope à Mexico, on avait des choix; des options. Je suis une créatures surnaturelle qui ne peut être défiée que par une autre créature surnaturelle. Elle devenait la victime d'un crime humain et je me tenais là, incapable de l'aider. Je me sentais malade. Physiquement malade.

**Bordel.**

Si elle pouvait juste tenir un petit peu plus longtemps. Elle devait faire ça pour moi; pour nous. Ça semblait cruel de demander une telle chose d'une seule personne mais je l'étais. Elle ne serait plus jamais une victime si elle pouvait juste tenir jusqu'à la nuit; si elle pouvait juste survivre.

Après ce qui sembla être une éternité passée dans les ombres de ces branches, on se tourna tous les deux pour regarder le soleil se coucher. Garrett s'arrêta et je pris une inspiration nécessaire avant d'essayer de parler malgré le sifflement furieux qui m'échappait en entendant l'_humain _la provoquer.

**Je vais lui montrer de la baise par pitié. Je vais le briser et savourer ses cris.**

"Plan?" me demanda Garrett dans un grognement constant.

"Sais pas. M'en fous. On la récupère et je le tue. A part ça, tout peut brûler," lui répliquai-je.

"La porte?"

"Non, des caméras," lui répondis-je.

"Ce sera donc la fenêtre," confirma-t-il.

Pendant une brève seconde, je pensai à autre chose que l'instant présent. J'allais entrer là-dedans et elle allait en sortir. Que les conséquences soient damnées. Mais est-ce que ça voulait dire que je devais damner mon ami aussi? Un des rares que j'étais suffisamment chanceux de pouvoir qualifier comme tel. Cette pensée me força à dire la stupidité suivante.

"Tu n'as pas à faire ça. Je peux gérer tout seul et ça risque d'attirer une attention indésirable."

Il poussa un grognement féroce. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent sur ses dents couvertes de venin. Je levai rapidement les mains et fis un pas en arrière pour lui montrer ma soumission. On avait d'autres choses à faire, et honnêtement, je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de pouvoir le battre. En plus j'avais tort. Sa seule réaction fut de recommencer à faire les cent pas en marmonnant quelque chose qui sonnait comme 'finira ça plus tard.' Je n'aimais pas vraiment cette idée. Je prendrais cependant ce qui viendrait tant que ce serait après qu'on se soit assuré qu'elle était en sécurité.

Ces dix dernières minutes n'avaient fait que confirmer ce que je savais déjà. Elle était à nous. Et cet_ humain _allait découvrir ce qui arrivait à ceux qui s'en prenaient à une Whitlock.

**Elle courrait à toute vitesse vers un gouffre sans fond.**

Je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de ce que ça voulait dire mais j'étais certain que ce n'était pas bon.

"Maintenant!" Les derniers rayons de soleil avaient disparus et les ténèbres étaient un vrai soulagement. C'était tellement soudain qu'on aurait presque dit que même Mère Nature elle-même reconnaissait l'importance des quelques minutes à venir.

On passa le grillage d'un seul bond en moins d'une seconde. Un bond de plus nous envoya nous percher à un centimètre des barres de sa fenêtre. Mes dieux, c'était bon de pouvoir bouger à nouveau; notre pouvoir était restauré. On attrapa chacun un côté du cadre en fer qui bloquait sa fenêtre et on le descella silencieusement. Alors que Garrett mettait le cadre et la fenêtre de côté, j'eus mon premier aperçu de ce que je savais qu'il se passait. Mais le savoir ne m'y avait pas préparé cependant. On entra dans la chambre en poussant de féroces grognements d'avertissement.

En voyant la scène devant moi, je sentis mes yeux s'assombrirent; et du venin me remplit rapidement la bouche. Je perdais le contrôle, et d'après les sons que faisait mon ami, il était dans le même état que moi. Mon démon luttait pour prendre le contrôle et je luttai pour l'en empêcher. J'étais pratiquement certain que je ne lui ferais pas de mal parce que pour mon démon ait une telle réaction, ça ne pouvait vouloir que dire qu'il l'avait accepté lui-aussi. Ça ne voulait pas dire que ça ne la ferait pas mourir de peur. C'était probablement une cause perdue à ce point-là.

Les grognements continuaient à vibrer dans mon torse alors que j'essayai de contrôler mon vampire. Leurs têtes à tous les deux se tournèrent enfin vers nous, ils venaient à peine de remarquer notre présence. Elle ouvrit les yeux et je vis presque son soulagement s'échapper par chaque pore de sa peau. Son rythme cardiaque ralentit alors que celui de l'_humain_ atteignait de nouveaux sommets. Je pouvais sentir sa peur et c'était délicieux. Je me calmai légèrement mais seulement jusqu'à ce que ma pensée suivante me vienne.

L'_humain_ la plaquait au lit et il tenait sa queue ramollie dans sa main. Apparemment, sa peur à _lui _ne l'excitait pas vraiment. Le simple fait qu'il la touchait l'aurait condamné à mort. Mais ça...

Une fois de plus, je luttai pour garder la moindre parcelle de contrôle. Ma bête serait satisfaite, et que je sois damné, si Citrouille n'avait pas sa vengeance. On aurait la notre aussi. Notre avertissement avait été entendu et personne ne semblait capable de bouger; figé par l'incrédulité ou la rage. Bien sûr, ce fut jusqu'à ce qu'un rire hystérique s'échappe de la bouche de Citrouille.

L'_humain_ reporta son attention sur elle avec méfiance. Bordel, on la regarda tous. Il fallait bien admettre qu'elle ne faisait jamais ce à quoi on s'attendait. Les mots qui suivirent ne firent que prouver ça. Citrouille regarda le bâtard dans les yeux, avec une grimace sur son magnifique visage, et elle lui dit d'une voix remarquablement calme, "La mort t'attend, horrible, avec de grandes dents pointues."

Après une dernière seconde de silence glacé, Garrett me chuchota d'une voix suffisamment basse pour que moi seul l'entende, "Elle en vaut définitivement la peine." Elle venait juste de le séduire et si Garrett était quelque chose, c'était loyal. Il était peut-être venu ici pour moi mais tout ce qui s'en suivrait serait par respect pour elle. Il bougea à vitesse humaine pour éloigner le bâtard d'elle alors qu'elle fermait les yeux. Citrouille avait apparemment vécu assez de drame pour la journée. J'aimerais croire que c'était une preuve de confiance mais je ne suis pas aussi naïf. Elle accueillait la mort à bras ouverts vu que c'était le moindre des deux maux auxquels elle avait fait face au cours des cinq dernières minutes. Je ne pense pas que j'appellerais ça un désir de mort; elle acceptait simplement ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas changer.

Alors que Garrett soulevait l'_humain _par la gorge, en serrant légèrement pour l'empêcher de faire le moindre bruit, le corps de Citrouille fut révélé. On se figea à nouveau. Je me repris rapidement cependant et recouvris son corps nu de sa blouse d'hôpital, je ne pouvais pas penser à ça maintenant. On avait bien trop à faire mais avec ma mémoire infaillible de vampire, je serais maudit par cette image pour toujours. Lorsque je croisai le regard de Garrett, je sus qu'il pensait la même chose que moi. Quel Enfer avait-elle déjà traversé?

Tournant à nouveau notre attention vers notre proie, je grognai en montrant mes propres dents blanches couvertes de venin. Je savais qu'il nous restait environ vingt minutes. Ça n'était pas assez pour lui faire payer pour ses crimes mais on ferait avec.

"J'ai attendu bien trop longtemps pour ça. Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne sera pas interrompus. Je veux entendre à quel point tu aimes ça," ronronnai-je à son oreille d'une voix menaçante. "Crie salope."

Agrippant sa queue toujours exposée dans ma poigne de fer, je serre les doigts. Malgré la pression exercée sur son oesophage par Garrett, il poussa un cri de douleur aigu. Je relâchai sa queue et jurant de me laver la main à la javel plus tard, j'écoutai les rythmes cardiaques s'emballer de l'autre côté de la porte. Bingo. Je fis un rapide signe de tête à Garrett et il me passa la petite merde aux organes génitaux broyés. Notre appât avait marché. En plus, je me sentais un peu mieux.

Entrèrent alors les mignons de l'_humain_, leurs yeux s'écarquillant en voyant la fille endormie et leur modèle en larme. Garrett ferma la porte derrière eux et on se mit au travail. Vous voyez, c'était ma récompense pour de pas avoir laissé mon démon me contrôler et massacrer l'_humain. _J'avais l'opportunité de prendre mon temps pour sentir sa peur; et sa merde et sa pisse maintenant qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de son corps. Dégoûtant, certes, mais je devais bien admettre que c'était très satisfaisant. Mon démon était même impressionné par le résultat final macabre. C'était très artistique. Je pris une photo sur mon portable pour Char. Je connaissais bien assez ma femme pour savoir qu'elle n'allait pas prendre cette attaque à la légère. Ça l'empêcherait peut-être même de revenir pour massacrer tous les autres. Un vrai moment Kodak.

Avec les trois corps mutilés placés dans une position très compromettante, je me lavais les mains dans la salle de bain et regardai le sang couler dans le siphon. Puis je pris une Citrouille toujours évanouie dans mes bras en m'émerveillant de l'état immaculé de son lit. Le plafond était éclaboussé de sang, les mur en étaient recouverts et il y en avait même des flaques par terre, mais pas une seule goutte n'avait touché son sanctuaire temporaire. Je l'enroulai dans une couverture d'hôpital blanche et la portait vers la fenêtre. Bondissant agilement dans la cours avant de passer le grillage, je me tournai ensuite pour regarder Garrett remettre la fenêtre en place (merci pour le putain de double vitrage) avant d'enfoncer à nouveau le cadre de fer dans le mur. Même s'ils découvraient le point d'entrée, ils ne réaliseraient jamais la vérité. Mais pourquoi leur faciliter les choses?

On retourna rapidement et prudemment à la maison. Je sais que Garrett ne se détendit pas avant qu'on ait passé le pas de la porte bien qu'il jeta fréquemment des coups d'oeil à la jeune femme toujours inconsciente dans mes bras. A part lorsque que je lui avais assuré qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle se réveillerait lorsqu'elle serait prête, on avait pas échangé un mot depuis qu'on était parti du centre. Nos sens à tous les deux étaient en alerte et nos esprits étaient en surcharges; deux effets secondaires des festivités du jour.

Je la plaçai dans sa chambre avant d'aller me nettoyer. Désormais, la question était: et maintenant? J'étais pratiquement sûr qu'on devait foutre le camp d'ici mais après ça. Je ne savais pas. Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir.

Après m'être assuré que Bella se reposait toujours, je sortis rejoindre Garrett. Je n'eus pas à aller bien loin. Il se tenait devant la maison et fixait la fenêtre de la chambre de Citrouille Je ne savais pas ce qui lui passait par la fenêtre donc je décidai d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à parler. Je préférais ne pas partir jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille de toute façon. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps.

Le crochet du doigt qu'il me mit directement dans la mâchoire m'envoya au sol. Je n'essayai même pas de bloquer la gauche qui suivit parce que je la méritais. Quand il vit que je ne répliquai pas, il s'assit à côté de moi et soupira.

"Je m'excuse si j'ai offensé ta sensibilité," marmonnai-je sèchement.

"Tu es un trou du cul mais j'assure tes arrières et si ça ne devait plus être le cas un jour, je te le ferais savoir," me dit-il. Il se montrait plutôt aimable pour quelqu'un qui essayait d'enfoncer mes dents dans ma gorge une seconde plus tôt. Il est comme ça. Quand les choses sont réglés, elles sont oubliées.

"On est okay?" Je voulais juste m'en assurer avant d'essayer de me lever. Pour un vieux, il avait un sacré crochet.

Il se contenta de me faire un sourire ironique et désabusé. Je prendrais ce que je pouvais avoir. Après avoir passé quelques minutes de plus à écouter à le coeur qui battait dans ma maison, il commença.

"Mec, je n'arrive pas à me sortir l'image de son corps nu de ma tête," admit-il d'une voix honteuse, mais il n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Je savais exactement ce qu'il voulait dire. Dès que j'avais été seule, ça m'était revenu aussi. Il n'y avait aucune association sexuelle. Pour la toute première fois de mon existence, une séduisante femelle nue ne m'avait fait aucun effet. J'expérimentais de nombreuses première fois depuis qu'Isabella était entrée dans mon monde.

"Je ne sais pas quoi en penser," continua-t-il.

"Tu n'a pas à y penser."

"Tu m'avais dit qu'elle avait quelques cicatrices. Je sais que tu ne savais pas tout ça mais...merde. Qu'est-ce qui lui a fait ça?" Il se frottait le visage pour essayer de faire disparaître cette image et lorsqu'il me posa cette question, l'image flotta devant mon oeil mental. Elle était allongée sur son lit d'hôpital avec ses mains toujours au-dessus de sa tête. Ses cheveux s'étaient étalés sur l'oreiller tout autour de sa tête; un bleu se formait au-dessus d'une coupure sur son front. Elle me fit à nouveau penser à un ange déchu. Son expression paisible contrastait directement tout le reste de sa personne; ça semblait trop innocent sur son corps abîmé.

Elle était magnifique bien que trop mince. En la regardant, cependant, la seule chose qu'on remarquait vraiment, c'était ses cicatrices. Commençant à la base de son cou, juste au-dessus de sa clavicule, il y a trois marques de griffes qui descendent dans la vallée de ses seins avant de continuer jusque sous son nombril, devenant de plus en plus profondes et rugueuses. Une quatrième et une cinquième marques recouvraient les contours de ses seins avant de s'approfondir sur son abdomen où elles rejoignent les autres. Si profondes qu'on ne peut pas s'empêcher de se demander ce que ça lui a fait internement. Sur son bras droit, il y a quatre marques horizontales qui ressemblent à des égratignures en comparaison. Celle d'en-dessous, je l'avais remarqué le jour où j'avais vu sa marque de morsure. Et, bien sûr, il y avait la marque de morsure.

Après avoir réfléchi à tout ce que je savais sur elle, ce qui n'était pas grand chose, je réalisai qu'il attendait toujours une réponse, "Je ne sais pas. Et bien que j'aimerais avoir tort, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne va pas nous donner de réponses avant longtemps."

Un instant plus tard, il hocha la tête.

"Est-ce qu'elle est vraiment folle? Elle a clairement traversé...des trucs," finit-il stupidement.

"Ouais. Des trucs," reniflai-je et il me mit un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Me reprenant, je répondis à contre-coeur, "Je n'en suis pas sûr. Je sais qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être là-dedans et je suis content qu'elle en soit sortie. On en saura plus quand elle se réveillera. Folle ou non, je sais qu'elle a sa place avec nous."

"Elle s'adaptera parfaitement," ricana-t-il.

"Ouais. Je pense qu'elle aura un effet bénéfique sur nous." J'étais optimiste.

"Ben, à peine trois semaines et tu as déjà fait échappé une patiente d'un asile-"

"Je n'ai pas dit une bonne influence, connard. Juste un effet bénéfique," l'interrompis-je avant qu'il ne puisse continuer. "Ce n'était même pas ma première 'évasion de prison'. Mexico City dans les années 20."

"Ouais. J'ai entendu parler de ça. Char t'a puni pendant combien de temps?" Je grimaçai en repensant à ces quatre mois et à la rage de Charlotte alors qu'il en parlait avec bien trop gaiement à mon goût. Je grimaçai à nouveau en réalisant que j'avais toujours un coup de fil à passer.

Garrett pensa rapidement à la même chose; et il grimaça légèrement en pensant à la colère de mon âme-soeur. "On doit partir dès qu'elle se réveille. En attendant, chargeons la camionnette et quand on aura le temps, je l'appellerais." J'étais ravi de pouvoir retarder l'inévitable. "Ou tu pourrais le faire?" ajoutai-je alors que sa bouche formait le mot 'lopette'. Il secoua rapidement la tête et détourna le regard. On était des vétérans de guerre. Ce n'était pas une preuve de notre bravoure mais de la férocité de ma femme. Elle devait être féroce pour nous faire filer droit ce qu'elle faisait parfaitement bien.

Char et moi vivions parfois comme des nomades mais on aimait s'offrir le luxe d'avoir des maisons et des trucs de ce genre. Il nous fallu toujours moins d'une heure pour recouvrir les meubles et préparer les quelques sacs qu'on prendrait avec nous. Maintenant, on avait plus qu'à attendre qu'Isabella se réveille. Ce qui signifiait que j'avais le temps de passer mon coup de fil?

Je dois comparer le trajet que je fis pour aller chercher mon portable à celui d'un condamné à mort se dirigeant vers la chaise électrique. Je veux dire, j'espérai une bonne réaction mais il y avait tellement de choses qui pouvait m'attirer des ennuis dans cette situation. Assez d'inquiétude. Il est temps me conduire comme un homme.

Elle répondit à la seconde sonnerie et je pouvais entendre des rires en fond sonore. "Hey!" Elle avait l'air si heureuse que je détestai vraiment l'idée de tout lui dire, mais on n'avait pas de secrets l'un pour l'autre et toute cette merde.

"Alors t'as trouvé ce bâtard d'émo?" lui demandai-je en connaissant déjà la réponse.

"Bien sûr. Est-ce que t'en doutais? Il rentre avec moi," ajouta Char, comme si ce n'avait pas toujours été son plan.

"Quels sont les dommages?" lui demandai-je, vraiment curieux et en essayant toujours de gagner du temps.

"Juste un petit morceau de chair manquant." Je pouvais entendre le sourire dans sa voix.

"Petit, mon cul! Mon bras droit!" cria mon frère.

"Oh, ça ira pour lui. Comment se passent les choses pour toi? Tu veux que je te ramènes un télescope quand je rentre?"

Il était temps. "Non. Ça ne sera pas nécessaire," lui répondis-je songeusement.

Je l'entendis prendre une profonde inspiration. Je supposai qu'elle comptait de dix à un comme les magazines parentaux disent de le faire. "Peter. Pourquoi n'est-ce pas nécessaire? Tu ne l'as pas laissé toute seule, n'est-ce pas?" me demande-t-elle lentement.

"Chérie, c'est une fille," m'exclamai-je avec une fausse joie.

"Peter," me prévint-elle d'une voix douce. Donc je lui racontai tout. Je lui dis chaque détail de l'attaque de Citrouille et de ce qu'on avait pu entendre. Je ravalai même un sanglot très viril alors que je lui racontai comme on avait été retenu par le soleil. Je continuai mon vomi verbal jusqu'à ce que je sois à nouveau submergé par mes émotions lorsque j'en vins au moment où j'étais entré dans sa chambre. Char renifla avec fierté lorsque je lui répétai les seuls mots que Citrouille avait dit. A en juger par les grognements que j'entendais, je savais que mon frère aussi écoutait mon rapport de la journée. Je leur donnai une vague description de son apparence physique et continuai à leur assurer qu'on s'était occupés de ces bâtards.

"Je t'enverrai la photo du résultat final, ce qui m'amène à la raison de cet appel. On doit partir dès qu'elle se réveillera. Je ne suis pas inquiet pour nous mais ils vont la chercher. Où est-ce que vous voulez qu'on se rejoigne?"

"Pourquoi on se rejoindrait pas à mon bungalow dans le Wyoming? C'est au pied des Rockies, il y a plein de places et aucuns voisins." Ça faisait du bien d'entendre à nouveau cet accent traînant du sud.

"Merci mon frère. Garrett et moi avons tout préparé. On partira dans quelques heures. Je n'ai jamais voyagé avec une humaine donc je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps ça nous prendra."

"Chéri, il n'y a rien de plus sexy qu'un homme fort venant au secours d'une damoiselle en détresse," me ronronna-t-elle d'une voix séduisante. Trois semaines était bien trop longues sans mon âme-soeur. "Tu continues à prendre soin d'elle et je prendrais soin de toi dès que je serais là."

"Oui, ma'ame," fut tout ce que je réussis à dire alors que le venin quittait mon cerveau pour se rendre dans une autre partie de mon corps. Bordel, maintenant je vais devoir m'occuper de ça.

Je raccrochai le téléphone à l'instant même où j'entendis la respiration d'Isabella s'accélérer. Garrett se tenait à mes côté devant la porte de la chambre de Citrouille moins d'une seconde plus tard.

Bon. C'est parti...

* * *

**Nouvelles histoires postées:**

**-Besoin = Eric/Sookie**  
**-Blessés = Sam/Bella**  
**-Couvre-moi de sucre = Eric/Sookie**  
**-Tourne le dos à la forêt = Quil/Bella**

**Jetez-y un coup d'oeil!**

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : La rencontre_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	8. La rencontre

**Auteur : **givemesomevamp

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Drama/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à givemesomevamp. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 8 : La rencontre -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Hmmm. Je ne me rappelai pas que mon lit ait jamais été si confortable. C'était comme si j'étais allongée sur un nuage et recouverte d'un autre nuage. J'étais prise en sandwich par des cumulus. Et pas du synthétique, hein. Je ne pensai pas que j'allais ouvrir les yeux. Ça risquait de disparaître, quoi que ce soit. Puis une pensée ruina mon plaisir.

**Où on est?**

_Notre chambre,_ répondis-je en laissant le 'duh' silencieux. Pour le moment.

**Je ne pense pas. Essaye de te rappeler comment on a fini ici.**

Puisqu'elle insistait, j'essayai de repenser à avant que je sois allongée sur ce paradis. Finalement, le jour rejoua devant mes yeux. Le cul de Moïse, des nuggets, l'arbre à hallucination, et OH non, j'haletai. Pitié, dîtes-moi que ce n'est pas vraiment arrivé.

**Continue...**

_Je n'en ai vraiment pas envie._

Apparemment, ça ne comptait pas que j'en ai envie ou pas. Les images continuaient à s'engouffrer dans mon esprit maintenant que j'avais ouvert cette porte. Ma tête, mes mains, et le vide. Oh! J'avais sauté! Sainte merde. On aurait pu croire que j'aurais appris ma leçon après la dernière fois où j'avais sauté d'une falaise. Je devais bien admettre que c'était bien plus agréable que tout ce que j'avais vécu dernièrement. Ça ne me dérangeait pas que ce ne soit pas la réalité; ça pouvait être ma réalité.

**Continue...**

_T'es coincée sur repeat? Parce que je ne sais pas sur quel bouton je dois appuyer pour régler ça et cette merde va devenir chiante. Rapidement._

**Continue...**

_Grrrr. Je ne sais pas ce que tu- attends; des grognements? Ohhhhhhh._

**Une ampoule vient de s'allumer au-dessus de ta tête.**

_Rouge et son pote étaient dans ma chambre. Est-ce que des vampires imaginaires peuvent manger des gens? Parce que bordel!_

**Je suis pratiquement certaine qu'on peut officiellement dire que ce ne sont pas des fragments de ton imagination.**

_Est-ce que mes amis imaginaires m'ont sauvé avant de me tuer? Parce que j'ai l'impression d'être au paradis._

**Ils ne sont pas imaginaires et non. J'suis pratiquement certaine qu'on est toujours vivante.**

_Pourquoi?_

**A moins que ta version de l'après-vie inclut un mal de crâne carabiné, un corps douloureux et un goût de merde dans la bouche pour l'éternité...**

_Bordel. Oh ben._

Et maintenant?

**Je te suggérerais bien d'OUVRIR tes yeux. C'est tellement dingue que ça pourrait peut-être marcher.**

_Si un jour j'ai l'opportunité de changer la voix dans ma tête, j'opterais pour une voix moins sarcastique qui me fera constamment des compliments._

**Merci pour l'info. Maintenant-**

_Très bien. Très bien._

Prenant une profonde inspiration, j'entrouvris un tout petit peu les yeux. Vu que ce n'était pas assez pour voir quoi que ce soit, je soulevai complètement mes paupières gonflées. Les ténèbres envahissaient la pièce, ce qui était étrange parce que les lumières étaient toujours allumées à l'institut. Les lumières accrochées au mur étaient tamisées dans les chambres et la Chambre du Silence était toujours éclairée; ce qui était probablement une ancienne forme de torture chinoise. Vu comme mon coeur battait la chamade, j'étais reconnaissante pour de l'absence de lumière mais j'aurais aimé avoir quelques indications sur l'endroit où j'étais.

**Demande et tu sauras.**

La porte s'ouvrit sur mes vampires imaginaires.

**PAS imaginaire!**

C'était un rêve. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas rêver. Ils devaient m'avoir donné deux pilules violettes par erreur ou quelque chose de ce genre parce que j'étais entrain de rêver. Peut-être que j'avais plongé dans le vide de mes abysses. Sérieusement, si j'avais que des canons m'y avaient attendus pour me reluquer, j'aurais peut-être plongé plus tôt.

Je m'assis en grimaçant légèrement et tirai la couverture douce autour de moi pour recouvrir mon corps nu. Je relevai mes genoux contre ma poitrine, enroulai mes bras autour de mes jambes et cachai mon visage avant de commencer à me balancer d'avant en arrière. Apparemment, Rouge et l'Autre Rouge décidèrent que ça leur donnait l'autorisation d'entrer dans la pièce. Ils firent deux pas en avant de s'arrêter.

_Ils ne sont pas réels. Ce n'est pas réel. Foutue abysse. Je ne suis pas là._

Ils penchèrent tous les deux la tête sur la gauche: le signe universel pour 'hein?'

_Les Rouges ne sont pas réels. Ils ne sont pas là. Je ne suis pas là. Foutue abysse. Ils ne sont pas réels._

Puis Rouge l'Original me choqua, vous savez encore plus qu'en existant. "Isabella, nous sommes vraiment là. Et toi aussi."

**Oh merde! J'ai dit ça à voix haute?**

_Oh MERDE! Il a parlé!_

Rouge, le Second, semblait s'empêcher de rire alors que je continuai mon dialogue intérieur et mon balancement d'autiste.

**Ravie de savoir que quelqu'un s'amuse.**

_C'est l'abysse. C'est ça. Ça doit l'être. Je suis Alice au putain de Pays des Merveilles. Où est donc passé ce foutu lapin?_

"Pas vraiment 'intérieur', le dialogue, Citrouille."

Je plissai les yeux et arrêtai de me balancer d'avant en arrière. Si ce n'était pas le monde réel, alors il n'y avait pas de mal à faire plaisir à ce _délicieux _fragment de mon imagination vu qu'il insistait pour me parler. Je ne voulais pas me montrer malpolie.

"Je ne suis pas un fragment de ton imagination," commença-t-il d'une voix lente et prudente. "Je m'appelle Peter et Rire, à côté de moi, s'appelle Garrett."

**Je te l'avais dit! Ils sont-**

_Chut! Je suis au beau milieu de quelque chose là._

Je leur avais donné un nom? Était-ce comme quand votre mère vous disait de ne pas nourrir les animaux abandonnés parce qu'ils vous suivraient autrement? Au moins, je n'aurais pas à les nourrir. Parce que Beurk.

"Citrouille?" m'appela Rouge, je veux dire, 'Peter', d'une voix basse mais apaisante. Vu que j'étais en pleine 'crise', je ne m'offenserais pas du ton de sa voix, pour cette fois, mais il me rappela pourquoi j'étais entrain d'essayer ma vision laser inexistante sur lui.

"Comment tu m'as appelé?" demandai-je d'une voix plate.

"Citrouille," répondit-il comme si ça aurait dû être évident.

"Ben. Tu peux arrêter ça dès maintenant. Je n'aime pas être qualifiée de nourriture. Je suis sûre que tu peux comprendre ça," demandai-je d'une voix douce, et j'y ajoutai même un battement de cils.

"Je ne mange pas de citrouilles. Tu n'es pas au menu non plus, mais si ça peut te faire plaisir, mon chou à la crème." Je grognai sur ce fils de pute.

L'Autre Rouge (alias Garrett) éclata bruyamment de rire et Peter se contenta de répondre à mon grognement avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Je devais bien admettre que le sien était plus impressionnant.

**Pourquoi ça te dérange qu'il te donne un surnom s'il n'est pas réel?**

_C'est pour le principe. Je prends mes marques là. Ne me rend pas confuse avec de la logique._

"Je vous assure que nous sommes réels, Mademoiselle," m'assura G-Rouge.

Je me contentai de renifler. Inutile d'insister; et où était ce foutu lapin? J'avais besoin de sortir de cet endroit et de découvrir ce qui s'était passé.

"Quel bruit délicat," répliqua-t-il joyeusement.

Oh, c'était un marrant. Je lui montrerais du délicat dès que je sortirais ce lit, j'allais lui botter le cul. Pour le moment, je me contenterais de lui lancer un regard noir parce que ce lit était vraiment génial et qu'il n'y avait rien de génial sans 'moi'. Avais-je mentionné les nuages?

Et il éclata à nouveau de rire.

_Est-ce qu'il s'est empiffré de pilules qui rendent heureux?_

Il s'agrippa les côtes et manqua de tomber tellement il riait.

Celui que j'avais apparemment baptisé Peter me fit un sourire aussi grand que celui du chat du Cheshire. "Charlotte sera ravie d'apprendre que tu es aussi à l'aise ici."

**Charlotte? Je peux comprendre que Matthew n'ait pas été libre mais t'aurais pas pu conjurer un autre homme? Pas que ces deux-là ne soient pas délicieux, mais essayons un grand brun ténébreux.**

_Je croyais que tu m'avais dit qu'ils étaient réels! Je suis outrée! Tu m'as menti!_

**Non, j'ai abandonné, nuance. Autant en profiter, en plus le décor est **_**magnifique.**_

"Qui est Matthew?" me demanda poliment Garrett.

**Merde. Il peut lire mes pensées? Je ne croyais pas que c'était possible.**

"Non, je ne peux pas lire tes pensez, Petite," répondit-il à mes PENSÉES en dissimulant à peine son amusement.

_Je sais que tu peux entendre mes pensées. Baaaaaaaa Baaaaaaaaa Baaaaaaaaa_

**Est-ce que t'essayes de le saouler jusqu'à ce qu'il dise la vérité?**

Bordel pourquoi ils rigolent maintenant?

Rouge, bien que toujours entrain de rire, fut assez gentil pour me répondre. "Je pense que le filtre entre ta bouche et ton cerveau est cassé."

"Tu veux dire que vous avez entendu tout-" et je m'interrompis avec horreur en repensant aux choses que j'avais déjà dit aujourd'hui et, encore pire, ce que je dirais plus tard si je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler. Une autre chose de cassée.

Cassé.

Je suis brisée.  
Je suis perdue et brisée.

Brisée.  
Si détruite que je ne peux même plus prétendre être entière.

Même ici, et je l'avoue, c'est beaucoup mieux que là où j'étais; pourquoi ne puis-je pas être normale?

Parce que je suis brisée.

"Ne pleure pas, Citrouille," m'apaisa Peter alors que je me balançai d'avant en arrière; je n'avais absolument aucune idée de quand j'avais recommencé à faire ça.

_Je n'avais même pas réalisé que j'étais entrain de pleurer. Bordel._

Et pourtant, mes joues étaient bel et bien couvertes de larmes traîtresses. Je n'arrivai pas à me rappeler de la dernière fois où j'avais pleuré.

_Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on puisse pleurer dans l'abysse. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que le vide._

**Bien sûr, et tu ne t'attendais pas non plus à avoir de la visite.**

_C'est vrai._

"Je vais te montrer qu'on est réel. Que tu es vraiment là," dit doucement Peter en commençant à traverser lentement la pièce. Mon souffle s'accéléra légèrement.

Il garda un contact visuel avec moi tout en continuant à avancer lentement mais sûrement vers le lit où j'étais toujours assise, les genoux ramenés contre ma poitrine. "Isabella, je veux juste te serrer la main et me présenter convenablement." Sa voix était sérieuse mais légère et son regard était intense.

Je réalisai quelque chose alors que je le regardai progresser. Je n'étais pas aussi effrayée que j'aurais dû l'être; assise là, nue, et sur le point d'être touchée par quelqu'un. Et pas n'importe qui, un vampire. Il n'y avait aucune alarme ni aucune voix robotique annonçant "Danger, danger." S'il avait voulu me faire du mal, il avait déjà eu un million d'opportunité, j'en étais sûre. Ayant finalement complété sa traversée de la chambre, il s'agenouilla à côté du lit immense et me tendit prudemment la main; l'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de moi. Il la laissa juste là, dans l'air, et attendit que je fasse mon choix. Mon choix.

J'étais peut-être une salope frigide mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça donc je tendis une main légèrement tremblante. Je me préparai mentalement à la panique qui viendrait au contact de sa peau mais ça ne vint pas. La panique, je veux dire. Sa poignée glaciale était ferme mais douce. Il me serra rapidement la main et parla d'une voix à l'accent du Sud que je n'avais pas remarqué avant, "Peter Whitlock, ravi de faire enfin ta connaissance, Citrouille."

J'étais toujours beaucoup trop choqué pour répondre alors qu'il retraversait à nouveau la pièce, plus rapidement et en ayant l'air très satisfait. Il était réel. Ils étaient réels. Ils m'avaient sauvé et je n'étais pas au Pays des Merveilles. J'étais là. Ils étaient là.

_Okay. J'ai eu t-to-tort. _Seigneur, c'était douloureux.

**Hallelujah! C'est un miracle! Elle est croyante!**

Garrett balançait son poids d'un pieds à l'autre dans ce que j'aimais qualifier de danse du pipi. Il regarda Peter puis me lança un regard suppliant.

**Eh bien. Apparemment, quelqu'un d'autre à envie de dire bonjour.**

_Ne suis-je pas spéciale?_

Il hocha la tête et un petit sourire apparut sur mon visage. Ça me faisait bizarre de sourire mais c'était entièrement approprié pour l'absurdité qu'était devenue, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ma réalité. On continua les salutations et une fois de plus, je ne paniquai pas à son contact. Pas d'assaut de souvenirs, pas d'hyperventilation, et pas la moindre de trace de la colère qui ne manquait jamais d'apparaître à chaque moindre petit contact. Le temps qu'il retourne aux côtés de Rouge, j'avais accepté que c'était réel. Que Dieu me vienne en aide, c'était réel, et juste comme ça, ma bulle de calme éclata.

"Où suis-je?" demandai-je rapidement. Ils échangèrent LE regard. Celui où ils se demandaient ce qu'ils pourraient me dire et ce qu'ils devraient me dire. Je n'avais ni le temps ni l'envie d'écouter leurs merdes.

"Répondez-moi s'il vous plaît. La vérité," dis-je d'une voix basse et rauque. Avant même que je ne réalise ce qu'il se passait, Garrett était déjà de retour à mes côtés avec un grand verre d'eau. Je crois que mon coeur s'arrêta pendant une minute. Apparemment, j'allais devoir me réhabituer aux traits des vampires, en tout cas pour le moment. Je doutai qu'ils restent vraiment longtemps avec moi. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient me ramener avant de partir.

Après avoir accepté le verre et l'avoir chaudement remercié, je les observai tous les deux avec mon visage vous-foutez-pas-de-ma-gueule. Je vidai rapidement mon verre, heureuse qu'il me rince la bouche et apaise ma gorge sèche. "Eh bien, j'attends," ajoutai-je lorsque leurs regards continuèrent à voyager de eux à moi.

"De quoi te rappelles-tu, Petite?" marmonna finalement Garrett en regardant ses pieds.

"De trop. Je me rappelle," Je ravalai les émotions qui menaçaient de me submerger. Je m'éclaircis la gorge et finis rapidement d'une voix détachée. "Je me rappelle qu'il était sur moi quand vous êtes entré dans ma chambre. Je me suis évanouie après ça."

**J'ai toujours admiré ta capacité à compartimentaliser.**

_Merci._

"Tu n'as pas loupé grand chose. On s'est occupé de l'humain et de ses amis," répondit simplement Peter.

"Je suppose que ça ne veut pas dire que tu les as remis aux autorités compétentes?" Je sus ma réponse en voyant leurs yeux s'assombrir à ce souvenir.

"Non," répondit-il, d'une voix sèche.

"Tu ne peux pas nous en vouloir. Il a eut bien moins qu'il méritait," ajouta Garrett.

"Non, je ne vous en veux pas du tout," répondis-je honnêtement. "Je n'étais pas sa première victime donc je suis vraiment contente d'avoir été la dernière. Alors vous l'avez juste drainé?" J'éprouvé une curiosité morbide parce que la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin c'était d'un autre monstre qui hanterait mon esprit. J'aimais avoir la possibilité de le marquer comme mort.

Les mecs eurent l'air choqués et ravis. Ils avaient eu peur d'avoir des ennuis!

_Comme c'est mignon._

Garrett me répondit fièrement cette fois. "Non. Ce fut plus complexe que ça; bien que j'ai mordu ses petits copains pour qu'ils puissent sentir la brûlure de mon venin avant que je ne leur donne la mort."

Mes sourcils se haussèrent à cette petite information. "Comment t'as fait pour les mordre et ne pas perdre le contrôle en sentant leur sang?"

Peter eut l'air impressionné par ma curiosité. Garrett eut l'air légèrement insulté et il souffla. "Je chassais déjà des humains avant même que ce pays ne soit un pays. Tu doutes de mon contrôle, _Citrouille_?"

Je plissai les yeux et commençai à lui préparer une réponse bien sentie lorsque Rouge intervint.

"Ce que Garrett veut dire c'est qu'on s'était récemment nourri et qu'on a assez d'expérience pour ne pas être submergés par nos instincts les plus basiques," m'expliqua patiemment Peter. "En plus, c'est facile d'ignorer un steak quand tu viens de manger trois Big Macs," ajouta-t-il joyeusement.

**Eh ben, mets-moi une fessée et sers moi un milkshake. Voilà qui est nouveau.**

_Ouais. Pourquoi une simple coupure a-t-elle provoqué un tel bordel?_

Les choses redevinrent super sérieuses lorsque leurs têtes à tous les deux se tournèrent vers moi à la vitesse de la lumière. Peter me regarda comme s'il ne m'avait jamais vu auparavant et le regard de Garrett voyageait entre Peter et moi avec confusion. Finalement, il prit une profonde inspiration et envoya mon calme en enfer.

"Ensuite on t'a sorti de là et on t'a ramené chez nous. Voilà; fini."

**QUOI!**

_OH noooooooon!Nooooooooon!_

Après avoir refermé la bouche, je répondis d'une voix tremblotante. "Fini, mon cul blafard et ennuyeux. Ecoutez. J'apprécie ce que vous avez fait pour moi." J'essayai de parler d'une voix forte, mais je paniquai à nouveau.

**Ça ne doit pas être bon pour le coeur.**

Je continuai mon babillage tout en essayant de me relever en restant couverte. "Vraiment! Et maintenant que vous vous êtes occupés de la bande de pervers, tout ira bien. Donc, allez, ramenez-moi là-bas. Je _dois _y retourner," finis-je dans un murmure désespéré.

Pour la première fois depuis que je le 'connaissais', Rouge me regarda comme si j'étais folle. Donc naturellement, pour lui prouver à quel point il avait tort, je me laissai tomber au sol en sanglotant, ce à quoi ils n'étaient absolument pas préparés. Peter marmonnait et faisait courir ses mains sur son visage et Garrett faisait les cents, ressemblant à un lion en cage.

Et moi je sanglotai. Et sanglotai. Et pour varier les choses: reniflement-reniflement- sanglot. Je me tendis en sentant quelqu'un à côté de moi et encore plus lorsqu'il passa son bras autour de mes épaules mais lorsque mon regard croisa celui inquiet de Peter, je sus que j'étais là où j'étais sensée être; en tout cas pour le moment. Je me pressai brièvement contre lui avant de me sécher les yeux sur la couverture et de me relever avec une légère aide de Peter vu que je manquai de trébucher sur le drap qui était toujours enroulé autour de mes pieds.

Ils me regardèrent avec méfiance pendant un moment, redoutant probablement une autre crise de larmes.

"Ça va mieux. Maintenant ramenez-moi."

"Non," répondirent-ils d'une seule voix. On continua à se regarder de travers pendant un moment avant que Peter ne se décide à jouer à l'adulte.

"Isabella, tu ne peux pas y retourner. D'une, tu es probablement recherchée pour meurtre maintenant." Je m'assis et essayai de comprendre la gravité de ma nouvelle situation. "Sans mentionner que tu n'as pas ta place là-bas. Maintenant bouge ton cul rachitique, habilles-toi et fais ce que les humains ont à faire. On s'en va dans quinze minutes. Bouges." Sa voix n'était pas menaçante mais tout de même pleine d'autorité.

_Ce n'est pas comme si j'ai une chance de m'échapper pour le moment mais je suis sûre que j'arriverais à trouver quelque chose plus tard._

**Ouais. C'est sûr. Bon plan mais commençons par le commencement: être moins nue.**

"Oh, et Muffin?" Il se tourna une fois de plus vers moi après avoir déposé des vêtements sur le lit. "N'y penses même pas." Je soufflai; il me fit un clin d'oeil, et ensuite il ferma la porte.

Apparemment, on partait en voyage.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre: Vais la tuer._

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	9. Vais la tuer

**Auteur : **givemesomevamp

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Drama/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à givemesomevamp. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **GingerRin... Merci Marine!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 9 : Vais la tuer -**

_-PoV Peter-_

"Non," dis-je encore une fois.

"Tu as dit que je n'étais pas une prisonnière."

"Bien sûr que tu n'es pas une prisonnière, tu es plutôt comme ma cousine germaine que je n'avais jamais rencontré auparavant."

"Alors pourquoi je peux pas aller au magasin? Hm?"

"Et si quelqu'un te reconnaissait?"

"Il n'y a rien eu aux infos et tu peux juste faire tes trucs de vampires si quelqu'un nous cause le moindre problème. Combien de fois ont-ils perdu une schizophrène après qu'elle ait tué trois employés? Ils ne veulent pas de ce genre de pub. Ils feront profil bas," répliqua-t-elle, plutôt raisonnablement pour quelqu'un qui était sorti de l'asile depuis moins de vingt-quatre heures.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle magouillait un truc...

La nuit s'était remarquablement bien passée à mon avis. Elle ne s'était pas réveillée en hurlant et elle n'avait pas hurlé en nous voyant, ni quand on avait enfin réussi à la convaincre que nous étions, effectivement, réels. C'était intéressant mais merde. Qu'est-ce qui n'avait pas été intéressant depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée? Intéressant mais étouffé par de la confusion et par une large tranche de c'est quoi ce bordel.

* * *

Alors qu'on se tenait devant la porte de sa chambre, à l'écoute de ses signes vitaux pour savoir quand elle serait réveillé, on reçut un avant-goût des choses à venir. Je me demandai brièvement si ça se passait dans ma tête mais un coup d'oeil à Garrett fut toute l'assurance dont j'avais besoin. Ses sourcils étaient si froncés qu'ils ressemblaient à un mono-sourcil et son nez était légèrement plissé alors qu'il essayait de déchiffrer ce qu'on entendait. Citrouille était en train de marmonner et le son était étrangement étouffé. Avait-elle mis un oreiller sur sa tête?

Des nuages? Au moins, elle aimait le lit.

_"Où on est?"_ demanda-t-elle légèrement plus fort. Je tendis la main vers la clenche pour pouvoir lui répondre mais fus stoppé par un Garrett qui semblait toujours très confus.

"Elle a dit on?" me demanda-t-il. Il avait raison, elle avait dit 'on'. Je m'arrêtai pour réfléchir à ce que ça pouvait dire mais vu que fixer une porte close ne m'aiderait pas à résoudre ce mystère, je fis mine de l'ouvrir à nouveau pour être une fois de plus stoppé.

_"Notre chambre."_ Elle avait répondu à sa propre question mais d'une voix plus douce et plus cinglante. Sa voix était toujours étouffée mais tout de même plus forte que ses marmonnements au sujet du lit. Alors qu'elle continuait à se rappeler de la veille, je découvris que c'était facile de suivre ses pensées qui semblaient partir dans tous les sens. Vu que Garrett essayait encore de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, je décidai d'avoir pitié du bâtard et de lui expliquer.

"Les mots qui sont murmurés à voix très basse sont ses pensées, je pense, et on dirait qu'on en loupe une bonne partie. La voix la plus forte et celle qui lui répond, c'est elle qui a une conversation avec elle-même," lui expliquai-je à voix de vampire. Il sembla moins confus mais beaucoup plus inquiet.

"Est-ce que c'est normal pour les humains? Je sais que je n'ai pas énormément d'expérience avec eux mais ça ne me semble pas normal," me demanda-t-il prudemment. Je savais que son inquiétude devait avoir submergé son souhait de ne pas m'offenser. Bien qu'il ait apprécié de me mettre une droite plus tôt, il n'aimait pas l'idée de m'énerver.

"Je ne sais pas si c'est normal, mais franchement c'est quoi normal pour une meuf qui traîne avec notre espèce? En plus, Dieu seul sait quelles autres merdes lui sont arrivées dans sa courte vie. Je suis surpris qu'elle ne soit pas plus dingue!" Je commençai à m'énerver donc je pris une profonde inspiration avant de continuer d'une voix patiente pour pouvoir essayer d'apporter quelques putains de clarifications pour mon ami. "Ecoute-moi attentivement, espèce de bâtard. D'après ce que je sais, elle ne parlait pas quand elle était à l'hôpital. Tu as entendu ce petit merdeux! Il n'avait jamais entendu le son de sa voix et je ne sais pas combien de temps elle a passé là-dedans. Si t'es une personne saine d'esprit entourées par des dingues, à qui tu parles? Si tu as été blessée et abandonnée en enfer par tout le monde, avec qui tu communiques? Avec qui tu partages tes idées? Avec la seule personne que tu connais et en qui tu as confiance; TOI-MÊME. Elle n'est pas folle; c'est une survivante. Je ne dis pas qu'elle n'aura pas des problèmes; mais j'ai cette impression..." Je m'interrompis alors que mon indignation disparaissait. Ce fut à cet instant que je recommençai à écouter Citrouille.

"Elle croit qu'on est dans sa tête. Il y a très peu d'endroits au monde qui me font peur, mon ami, mais sa tête est désormais sur cette liste." Je lui lançai un regard noir et il rigola doucement. "Je dois bien admettre qu'elle est plutôt amusante." C'était un euphémisme. Au moins, il ne s'inquiétait plus de son bien-être mental.

Je ricanai, "Dis-lui donc ça." Il regarda la porte avec méfiance avant de tourner à nouveau son attention vers moi.

"Laisse-moi te dire ça différemment. Nos vies seront beaucoup moins prévisibles désormais. Mieux?" Je me contentai de lever les yeux au ciel avant qu'on ne se reconcentre tous les deux sur le discours étouffé provenant de la chambre. Elle ne pouvait pas voir dans le noir et c'était un concept que nous n'avions même pas pris en considération.

"Pour un mec qui sait des trucs, tu loupes beaucoup d'évidences." Garrett exprima mes pensées à voix haute mais d'une voix amusée alors que j'étais sérieux. Je n'avais pas su qu'elle aurait besoin de lumière. Oh Dieu! Elle allait certainement avoir besoin d'autres trucs. De la nourriture, de l'eau, des vêtements; en pleine crise de panique, je commençai à faire une liste. Pour la toute première fois, je me demandai si j'arriverais à tout gérer. Pas que j'ai le choix; le destin était à l'œuvre. Sentant ma détresse intérieure, Garrett pressa sa paume à l'arrière de ma tête, imitant Char. Je lui montrai légèrement les dents, mais ça eut l'effet voulu. On prendrait ce qui viendrait et on contrôlerait les dommages lorsqu'on ferait n'imp, ce qui arriverait souvent, j'en étais sûr. Ouvrant la porte, on attendit qu'elle remarque notre présence.

_"...un rêve...rêver...ils...donné...pilules violettes...erreur...parce que...en train de rêver...plongé...abysses...si...avais su...canons...reluquer...plongé plus tôt. Ils ne sont pas réels. Ce n'est pas réel..."_

Son déni continue de la réalité s'échappait constamment de sa bouche et elle commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière **mais **tout ce qu'on put faire fut de la regarder fixement. Si je n'avais pas été un vampire, je n'aurais jamais su qu'elle était entrain de parler. Elle pourrait être la meilleure putain de ventriloque au monde. C'était pour ça que ses mots étaient étouffés. Elle n'ouvrait la bouche que d'un dixième de millimètre. Ce nouveau développement était impressionnant et dérangeant à la fois. Les pantins m'avait toujours fait flipper.

Quelques-uns des rares souvenirs humains que j'avais étaient des souvenirs de ma grand-mère. Je me rappelle que j'aimais sa cuisine et que ses cookies à la mélasse étaient mes préférés au monde mais le souvenir le plus clair que j'ai c'était de quand j'allais dormir chez elle. Elle avait une petite maison à deux chambres, et dans la seconde chambre, elle exhibait sa collection de poupées. Mon grand-père lui en achetait une à chaque occasion méritant un cadeau et les étagères de la petite pièce étaient tellement couvertes qu'elle avait commencé à les pendre au plafond. Durant la journée, ça semblait surchargé mais rien de plus. Mais la nuit, allongé sur ma couche par terre, ces foutus trucs semblaient devenir vivants, balançant dans la brise que la fenêtre ouverte laissait entrer et créant des ombres dans le clair de lune. Cette image me donnait des frissons encore maintenant. Les poupées qui bougent et parlent ne sont pas naturelles.

Vu qu'elle n'était clairement pas consciente qu'elle était en train de parler à voix haute, je décidai de me montrer gentil. Je serais le gentleman vu que Garrett ne pouvait pas arrêter de glousser comme une collégienne assez longtemps pour être utile."Isabella, nous sommes vraiment là. Et toi aussi." Elle continua à faire son truc flippant de ventriloque donc je l'interrompis à nouveau. "Pas vraiment 'intérieur', le dialogue, Citrouille." Elle se tut et plissa les yeux. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de savoir ce que j'avais fait de mal donc je continuai prudemment. "Je ne suis pas un fragment de ton imagination. Je m'appelle Peter et Rire, à côté de moi, s'appelle Garrett."

Vingt minutes plus tard, on avait fini les présentations, l'incident' avait été discuté et une petite parcelle d'une pensée que je n'aurais pas dû entendre m'ouvrit les portes de la vérité. Citrouille n'était pas une étrangère après tout. C'était l'amie d'un ami si je ne me trompais pas, et je me trompais rarement. Oh Bordel! Soit y'avait eu un putain de miracle digne de Jesus Christ lui-même soit une putain d'embrouille et des mensonges. Je pariais plus sur ça.

Garrett entendit ce qu'elle dit, mais il ne comprit pas la référence; cependant, il sembla réaliser que je venais de faire une énorme découverte dans l'énigme qu'était Citrouille. "Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qui vient de se passer?" me demanda rapidement Garrett. Au lieu de lui répondre, je pris une profonde inspiration et retournai à notre conversation à bâtons rompus.

"Ensuite on t'a sortie de là et on t'a ramenée chez nous." Elle resta figée plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'aurait dû donc j'ajoutai, "Voilà; fini."

Elle eut l'air d'être complètement défaite mais ses mots ne nous donnèrent aucune indication sur le pourquoi du comment. Elle en trouva la force Dieu seul sait où et répondit d'une voix étonnamment claire; "Fini, mon cul blafard et ennuyeux." Elle continua ensuite, essayant de se lever en restant couverte, d'une voix de plus en plus paniquée à chaque mot; "Écoutez. J'apprécie ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Vraiment! Et maintenant que vous vous êtes occupés de la bande de pervers, tout ira bien. Donc, allez, ramenez-moi là-bas. Je _dois _y retourner." Des larmes emplirent ses yeux alors qu'elle nous suppliait.

Bordel de merde! Peut-être qu'elle est vraiment folle après tout. Elle ne peut pas retourner là-bas. Elle ne peut certainement pas VOULOIR retourner là-bas. Je l'avais vue se laisser vivre au jour le jour; en vie mais absolument pas vivante. Entourée par la folie, essayant de s'accrocher à la réalité tout en essayant de l'oublier parce que sa réalité était horrible; depuis combien de temps existait-elle comme ça? Et combien de temps aurait-elle encore pu tenir? Elle devait bien avoir une raison pour avoir été là-bas. C'était la seule explication qui avait du sens. Encore un autre obstacle ambigü. Je déteste les secrets. J'aime savoir des trucs.

Alors qu'elle pleurait, assise par-terre, j'essayai de décider quoi faire. Garrett avait recommencé à faire les putains de cents pas et alors que je me frottai le visage en essayant de me concentrer sur le problème et non pas sur la fille entrain de pleurer, je lui demandai son avis.

"Je réduirais cet endroit en ruines et viderait tous ceux qui s'y trouvent de leur sang avant de la ramener là-bas," cracha-t-il.

"Putain, je suis d'accord avec toi. Maintenant, est-ce qu'on exige des réponses ou est-ce qu'on essaye juste d'arrêter la fuite d'eau?" lui demandai-je en continuant à me frotter le visage comme si ça me permettrait de me calmer. Ouais, c'est ça.

"Question de priorité, mon ami." Bordel, il avait raison. D'abord calmer le jeu; et ensuite satisfaire notre curiosité. Après avoir juré si vulgairement que Charlotte m'aurait bottéle cul, j'étais prêt.

Je m'approchai lentement d'Isabella et m'assis délibérément à côté d'elle; prenant bien garde à laisser un peu d'espace entre nos corps, avant d'enrouler mon bras autour de ses épaules. Vu sa détresse, et vu ce qu'on avait vu plus tôt quand on l'avait libérée, je n'avais même pas besoin qu'on me rappelle d'être prudent. Tout chez elle criait fragile.

Je la sentis se tendre et je sus qu'elle voulait bouger mais j'espérai qu'elle accepterait le réconfort que je voulais lui offrir. Relevant enfin la tête vers moi, je vis une lueur de compréhension dans ses yeux chocolats. Ses yeux, qui révélaient chaque émotion qu'elle avait jamais expérimentée, me dirent qu'elle savait qu'elle avait sa place parmi nous et même les pensées qu'elle marmonnait inconsciemment me le confirmèrent.

"_En tout cas pour le moment._"

Elle ne savait pas ce que je savais. Je ne faisais que garder la place de quelqu'un d'autre. Il la remettrait sur pieds et elle lui retournerait définitivement la faveur. C'était le destin. Elle nous complétait. Citrouille commença à se lever et je me sortis de mon moment Jerry McGuire lorsque je dus la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'écrase la tête la première au sol.

Elle se durcit une fois de plus, "Ça va mieux. Maintenant ramenez-moi."

Il nous fallut à peine un instant avant que nous ne répondions en chœur, "Non."

Vu que se regarder de travers ne nous mènerait à rien contrairement à ce que je voulais, je décidais qu'il me serait peut-être plus facile d'essayer de parlementer avec elle. ""Isabella, tu ne peux pas y retourner. D'une, tu es probablement recherchée pour meurtre maintenant." Vu qu'elle semblait déjà défaite par cette nouvelle réalité, je décidai de ne pas lui faire la liste du million d'autres raisons pour lesquelles elle ne pourrait pas y retourner et me contenter de continuer, "Sans mentionner que tu n'as pas ta place là-bas." Sa place était avec nous. "Maintenant bouges ton cul rachitique, habilles-toi et fais ce que les humains ont à faire. On s'en va dans quinze minutes."

Depuis que je l'avais informée de son petit problème de filtrage, ses pensées ne semblaient plus lui échapper autant qu'avant mais la plupart de ses conversations avec elle-même étaient encore bien audibles. A part lorsque Garrett ne pouvait pas contenir son amusement, nous essayions de ne pas répondre à ses pensées. Je pouvais comprendre qu'elle ne veuille pas qu'on entende ses moindres petites pensées; ça devait être complètement humiliant et elle ne pouvait clairement pas s'en empêcher pour le moment. Cependant, je ne pus pas ignorer la dernière de ses pensées que j'entendis.

"Oh, et Muffin?" Je déposai des vêtements de Char sur le lit pour elle. Ils n'étaient pas à sa taille, mais ils devraient suffire pour le moment. "N'y penses même pas." Je lui fis un clin d'oeil et la laissai bouder et s'habiller.

"_Virée en voiture._" Voilà qui serait marrant.

* * *

Sur les coups de onze heures, j'étais au volant de ma Ford F-150 bleue cobalt. Je n'avais pas souvent l'occasion de la conduire, mais bordel, qu'est-ce que j'aimais cette camionnette. Lorsqu'elle monta à l'arrière, je l'entendis murmurer.

_"Oh! Regarde comme il caresse le tableau de bord avec tellement de tendresse. C'est mignon."_

_"Encore un peu, et il va commencer à violer le volant." _Je me tournai pour la regarder de travers, mais après s'être mise à l'aise, elle se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre, ignorant complètement le coup qu'elle avait mis à mon égo. Garrett s'éclatait comme un fou. Bâtard.

Me réjouissant à nouveau d'être dans ma camionnette, que j'aimais d'une manière très appropriée, on se mit enfin en route. A part quelques murmures occasionnels et la country qui s'échappait doucement des hauts-parleur, les quelques premières heures de route furent calme. Je savais qu'elle avait besoin de plus de sommeil qu'elle n'en avait eu mais je ne savais pas exactement combien de temps elle devait dormir. Je commençai à être frustré par mon ignorance des besoins humains. J'en étais un avant putain, mais là encore, j'étais sûr que si on arrêtait quelqu'un en pleine rue pour lui demander combien de temps dormait une vache, il n'en aurait aucune idée. Si vous en apprenez trop sur votre nourriture, alors elle n'est plus de la nourriture.

Vers seize heures, elle commença à s'agiter et ensuite ça commença. Le chant qui n'aurait pas dû être entendu par qui que ce soit. Jamais. Pour de nombreuses raisons.

_"Riding around in my automobile. Duh-dudududada-dun._  
_Vampire beside me at the wheel. Duh-dudududadua-dun." _Les deux phrases suivantes étaient incompréhensibles. J'étais sûr qu'elle ne les connaissait pas et après ça, elle recommença au début.

Encore et Encore et Encore.

Au bout de la première demi-heure, Garrett commença à me supplier à voix basse de lui dire quelque chose, mais on s'était mis d'accord pour ne pas relever le fait qu'elle pensait à voix haute. Au bout de trente minutes supplémentaires à entendre la MÊME chanson, je craquai.

"Isabella," dis-je un peu trop sèchement mais ça attira son attention, et encore plus important, elle arrêta sa foutue chanson. "Est-ce que tu as faim? Je ne sais pas à quelle fréquence je suis sensé te nourrir," continuai-je d'une voix légère.

Elle siffla de colère, et ses yeux se fixèrent sur mon crâne et j'en conclus que j'avais touché un point sensible. "Je ne suis pas un putain de poisson rouge! Pas quelque chose que tu dois te rappeler de nourrir et de nettoyer, trou du cul. C'est ça que je suis pour vous les mecs? Un putain d'animal de compagnie?"

Note à moi-même: très sensible sur le sujet des animaux de compagnie.

Garrett grogna doucement en entendant ses mots. Il avait des problèmes aussi avec les 'animaux de compagnie'. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, il lui répondit d'une voix patiente mais ferme qui ne laissait place à aucun doute ou débat. "Petite, tu connais la vérité sur notre monde. C'est trop pour ton propre bien mais écoute-moi attentivement; tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre. Nos cultures varient autant que les cultures des humains. Le terme 'animal de compagnie' n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Les vampires et les humains portant ce titre sont vraiment des objets: maltraités et forcés d'obéir à leurs maîtres. Ils sont traités comme même moins que de la nourriture. Si tu étais l'animal de compagnie d'un membre de notre espèce, tu n'aurais aucun doute quant à ta place."

Elle eut l'air curieuse mais accepta que la conversation n'irait pas plus loin. Excellent, parce que sa question n'était pas appropriée. Après un autre 'débat interne', elle nous questionna différemment. "Que suis-je alors? Une prisonnière?" Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Garrett pour s'assurer qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore une fois offensé. Il se contenta de rire et de me regarder en attendant que je lui réponde.

Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était prête à entendre 'c'est ton destin' donc je restai simple. "Tu es notre invitée. Vu que tu sais ce qu'on est, ce sera permanent." Elle hocha lentement la tête, s'ajustant à cette nouvelle information. Tant qu'elle ne se remettait pas à chanter, j'm'en foutais qu'elle se parle à elle-même.

Une demi-heure avant le lever du soleil, on se gara sur le parking d'un petit motel sur le bord de l'autoroute. C'est toujours des endroits très classes si on vous demande si vous voulez payer à l'heure. J'espérai pouvoir convaincre Citrouille de se reposer et peut-être même de manger un morceau. De plus, je n'avais pas prévu ce voyage donc je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de la météo. J'avais décidé qu'il valait mieux prévenir que guérir, et donc que nous ne prendrions pas le risque de nous engager sur l'autoroute en scintillant comme des diamants.

Alors qu'elle était songeusement assise sur le lit sale, on entendit un grondement envahir la pièce. Ça semblait venir de l'intérieur de son corps. On la regarda avec inquiétude. C'était quand la dernière fois où elle avait mangé?

"Il faut que tu manges, Cacahuète," déclarai-je.

"Non, je n'ai pas faim." Ça, elle le dit d'une voix haute et claire. Elle continua ensuite de sa voix flippante.

_Pourquoi t'arrêtes pas de bouder pour manger un peu?_

_Veux pas._

_Sérieusement. On dirait vraiment que t'as deux ans. Tu peux avoir ce que tu veux. Je suis sûre qu'ils peuvent se faire livrer._

_Non, je ne veux pas manger.  
Est-ce que tu essayes de te faire mourir de faim?_

_Non._

_...peut-être...si...meurs...si mal..._

Garrett choisit cet instant pour éclater de rire; je commençai à me demander si la folie était contagieuse. "Si j'ai la moindre impression que tu envisages de te suicider, je n'hésiterais pas à te mordre. Tu n'auras pas le choix," déclara-t-il joyeusement en lui montrant toutes ses dents.

Une expression de pure horreur apparut sur le visage de Bella. "Tu n'oserais pas," s'exclama-t-elle avec choc.

"Provoques. Moi," répondit-il simplement, son visage ne révélant aucune hésitation.

"Tu me condamnerais à passer l'éternité toute seule? Tu condamnerais mon âme?" lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante mais curieuse. Ouais, quelqu'un lui avait raconté un paquet de connerie. Une excuse après l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il la quitte avec un 'tu n'es pas assez bien pour moi.'

Garrett souffla. "Seule? Et moi je suis quoi? Je ne suis pas redevenu un fragment de ton imagination, hein?" Il aimait beaucoup trop la provoquer, bien que ce fut absolument hilarant de la voir taper du pied et l'entendre couiner. Elle était une contradiction ambulante; le corps d'une femme, l'âme d'une guerrière et les crises de nerfs d'une enfant.

"Côte d'agneau," elle tourna son regard laser vers moi. "On ne t'enlèvera ni ta mortalité ni tes choix à moins que tu nous y force. Garrett était absolument sincère et vu qu'à ma connaissance, il n'a transformé personne en plus de deux cent ans, je te conseille de le prendre au sérieux."

Ce serait une conversation pour plus tard donc je retournai au sujet de conversation principal. "Alors est-ce que tu vas prendre ton petit-déjeuner ou est-ce que c'est nous qui allons prendre le notre?"

Elle souffla avec irritation et répondit d'une voix boudeuse, "Je mangerais plus tard." Soudainement je vis une lueur torve s'allumer dans ses yeux, et elle ajouta, d'une voix nonchalante, "D'abord je dois aller au magasin et la météo semble coopérer."

"Elle est dingue," dit Garrett d'une voix ébahie.

"Qu'est-ce que tu dois acheter que Garrett ne peut pas aller acheter pour toi?" lui demandai-je, convaincu qu'elle ne nous dirait pas la vérité.

"Depuis quand je suis un servant? Il vous faudra autre chose, Maître?" Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'en avait rien à foutre de devoir aller au magasin; ce bâtard voulait juste faire le difficile. Il ne réalisait pas qu'il était pile là où elle le voulait. Je commençai à lui dire qu'elle magouillait quelque chose, mais elle m'interrompit avec perspicacité.

"Vous êtes pire que deux petites vieilles radotant au Bingo paroissial. Ayons une conversation à laquelle tout le monde peut participer, m'kay?" ordonna-t-elle d'une voix tout en plissant les yeux. Aucune pensée ne s'échappait de ses lèvres et pas la moindre trace de confusion apparut sur son visage. Elle était à fond et ça commençait à m'inquiéter. Cette femme avait une mission, mais laquelle?

Elle baissa timidement les yeux et nous regarda de sous ses cils. Merde, c'était pas juste. Elle ressemblait à un petit chiot battu avec ses grands yeux innocents. "J'ai besoin de produits féminins. C'est ma période du mois." Oh. Elle était maline. Si je n'avais pas eu mon intuition, j'aurais cru à ses conneries.

"Conneries," dis-je sèchement.

"Quels produits féminins, Petite?" lui demanda Garrett avec confusion. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il marche là-dedans. Elle me regarda, légèrement alarmée, mais il n'y avait pas moyen que j'intervienne là-dedans. Elle n'avait qu'à expliquer les problèmes féminins à un vampire âgé de trois cent ans. Je me contentai de lui faire un sourire moqueur.

Au bout d'une minute, elle se redressa et je sus qu'elle avait trouvé la force de continuer son plan. "G-Rouge, tu as déjà été avec des femmes, hein? Tu sais, pour du sexe?"

Il avait l'air toujours aussi confus. "Je ne pense pas que ce soit en vente au supermarché." Je ris tellement fort à ça que j'en tombai de ma chaise. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

"Réessayons, d'accord?" dit-elle d'une voix assez forte pour couvrir mes ricanements. "Je suis une femme en âge de donner la vie. J'ovule et j'ai mes menstruations, et elles vont bientôt arriver d'après les foutues crampes que j'ai," expliqua-t-elle d'une voix si forte que j'en fus impressionné. Ajoutez à ça qu'elle le regardait droit dans les yeux et il ne marchait pas, il courait.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il faut qu'on t'achète?" demanda-t-il, désormais inquiet parce qu'il pensait qu'elle souffrait.

"J'ai juste besoin de produits hygiéniques avant que ça commence et de Pamprin," répondit-elle doucement. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait attiré du côté obscur de la force.

"Pourquoi je peux pas aller te chercher ce qu'il faut?" demandai-je en soupirant de résignation. Elle allait gagner et elle le savait.

"Pas que ce serait pas fabuleux que tu ailles m'acheter mes tampons, mais je pense vraiment qu'on devrait rester ensemble. Je suis un membre de l'équipe maintenant, non?" Elle était _tout à fait _sarcastique.

"Y'a pas de 'je' dans une équipe," dis-je platement.

"Il n'y a pas de 'tu' non plus," répondit-elle sur le même ton.

"Je ne vois pas de problème, on peut l'emmener au magasin." Garrett lui sourit joyeusement.

Je finis par craquer. "Sale bâtard traître! Y'a pas cinq minutes, tu m'as dit et je cite, 'elle est dingue'."

Elle renifla bruyamment et répondit immédiatement. "Ouais, dingue comme un écureuil."

Alors que je la regardais de travers, Garrett essaya de maintenir la paix. "Je ne dis pas qu'elle n'est pas un peu imprévisible-"

Elle souffla et interrompit rapidement ce qu'il essayait de dire, quoi que ce soit. "Très bien. Donc, je suis un petit peu folle. Tu es un petit peu mort, mais je ne passe pas mon temps à te le reprocher!" Je devais bien admettre qu'elle marquait un point. J'étais toujours méfiant mais on était à deux contre elle.

"Quels problèmes peut bien nous causer une humaine?" Je pense que c'était une question rhétorique mais je lui répondis quand même.

"Putain, t'étais où ces vingt-quatre dernières heures? Tu perds la mémoire avec l'âge?" Il se contenta de me faire un sourire moqueur, fils de pute trop sûr de lui. Toutes sortes d'alarmes et de gyrophares me disaient qu'elle magouillait quelque chose et qu'elle réussirait. Vu les efforts qu'elle fournissait, quoi qu'elle ait prévu, c'était très important pour elle. Au moins, ça nous permettrait peut-être d'obtenir quelques réponses à la montagne de questions qu'on avait.

Maintenant que Garrett était fermement de son côté, elle se tourna à nouveau vers moi et me porta le coup de grâce. "Tu veux vraiment attendre jusqu'à ce que tu puisses le sentir ou encore pire, que je me remette assise sur les magnifiques sièges en cuir de ta camionnette-"

"Stop! Je t'en prie, stop. Ugh, dégoûtant. Très bien, ça marche." Avant qu'elle ne puisse compléter sa petite danse de la victoire, j'ajoutai, "Mais il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose, ma petite pêche. Tu resteras à moins d'un mètre de moi tout le temps où on sera au magasin. Si non, je te balancerais sur mon épaule, ramènerais ton cul à ma camionnette, et la prochaine fois où tu verras la civilisation ce sera quand tu iras percevoir ta première pension de retraite. Pigé?" grognai-je à travers mes dents serrées.

"Parfaitement, Petey ," me répondit-elle d'une voix doucereuse. "Allons-y, mes pétasses," marmonna-t-elle doucement en se dirigeant vers la porte, assumant qu'on la suivrait; ce qu'on fit.

Garrett rigolait presque silencieusement dans son dos. "Est-ce qu'on était sensés entendre ça?"

Je me contentai de hausser les épaules; tout était de sa faute. On était pas équipés pour gérer cette femme-enfant. Les choses s'éclairciraient si on pouvait l'amener à Charlotte, mais je ne savais pas si on arriverait jusque là. Je suis un VAMPIRE, bordel de merde. Garrett est un vampire. Ce n'est qu'une petite humaine. Il n'y pas photo... Oh merde. On est dans la merde. Je baissai la tête et traînai les pieds jusqu'à ma camionnette.

"Je pense que tu exagères. Sérieusement, Peter, je suis sûr que ce sera une excursion tranquille," me dit Garrett d'une voix légère.

"Tu sais, j'aimerais bien te dire que je suis d'accord avec toi, mais dans ce cas, on aurait tort tous les deux."

* * *

Même après qu'on ait attrapé un caddie et qu'on soit entré dans le magasin, elle continua avec la conversation qu'elle avait tenue depuis qu'on était partis de l'hôtel. "Tu n'as jamais été à Wal-Mart? Jamais?" Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'accepter. Dites-lui que vous êtes une créature mythique, pas de soucis. Dites-lui que vous ne savez pas ce qu'est une caisse enregistreuse, et elle ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire. Incroyable.

"Non, je n'ai jamais eu le besoin d'acheter quoi que ce soit," répondit Garrett avec malice; il espérait qu'elle continuerait à le questionner, ce qu'elle fit.

"Comment tu te procures des vêtements et des produits hygiéniques et tout?" Elle lui demanda exactement ce qu'il voulait.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça. Je suis un nomade, un voyageur, c'est plus pratique pour moi de voyager léger." Il lui fit un clin alors qu'on continuait à explorer les allées.

"Okay. Je peux comprendre, mais du déo, du savon?"

"Je me lave quand je rend visite à d'autres vampires ou quand je désire avoir de la compagnie. On ne transpire pas et notre peau ne sécrète aucune huile naturelle, on se douche juste pour empêcher la poussière de s'accumuler. C'est agréable mais pas forcément nécessaire à moins d'aimer jouer avec sa nourriture."

"Comment tu te procures des vêtements?" Je me contentai de secouer la tête. Il allait lui dire. Il voulait voir sa réaction.

"Je ne dois me changer qu'une fois tous les six mois environ, et quand il me faut des nouveaux vêtements, je chasse quelqu'un de ma taille," lui dit-il d'une voix joyeuse avant d'attendre sa réaction.

Elle arrêta de pousser le caddie et le regarda fixement, sans bouger. Finalement, elle haussa les épaules et recommença à avancer. "C'est logique."

_"Heureusement que c'est pas un travestit,"_ marmonna-t-elle. Apparemment, elle avait fini de nous parler. Garrett eut l'air déçu par son manque de réaction mais aussi légèrement impressionné par son manque de peur. J'étais encore en train de rire lorsqu'on arriva à notre destination.

"Rouge, tu veux bien aller me chercher de la glace et des Pamprin?" m'ordonna-t-elle sur un ton interrogateur.

"Non," répondis-je sèchement. Avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Garrett se porta volontaire. Je pense qu'il essayait de s'attirer ses bonnes grâces. Lèche-cul. Elle hocha la tête et il partit comme un brave garçon.

"A vitesse humaine," lui rappelai-je doucement.

_"Voilà qui va prendre longtemps,"_ marmonna Citrouille.

"N'oublie pas, Cookie, un mètre," lui rappelai-je sévèrement. On devait aller lui chercher ses produits 'personnels' avant de se barrer aussi rapidement que possible. Elle hocha la tête et se tourna pour étudier les rayons. J'avais espéré qu'elle attraperait une boîte et qu'on repartirait aussi sec mais non. Ça aurait été trop facile.

"Je ne sais pas lesquels choisir. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Petey?" demanda-t-elle à voix haute et en parlant de plus en plus fort. On commençait à attirer l'attention des gens autour de nous. "Tellement de choix. Regarde toutes ces boîtes. Bon, commençons par le commencement, des serviettes ou des tampons? Peter?" Je me contentai de la regarder de travers. Je voulais la choper et la traîner jusqu'à la voiture, mais une foule avait déjà commencé à se former autour de nous. Bordel.

"Je pense qu'on devrait prendre des tampons," me dit-elle dans un chuchotement assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende. "Je sais l'effet que cette odeur vous fait à toi et à tes amis." Ma mâchoire tomba alors qu'elle me faisait un sourire moqueur. Ce n'était pas facile du tout de m'embarrasser; en fait, j'étais généralement le tourmenteur d'hommes plus faibles que moi, mais je serais devenu plus rouge que le nez de Rodolphe si j'avais pu. Des mères de familles me regardèrent de travers avant d'entraîner leurs enfants dans la direction opposée, des hommes rigolèrent grassement, et un groupe d'ados dégingandés me montrèrent du doigt en se foutant de ma gueule.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Always ou Tampax? Applicateur en plastique ou en carton? Je sais que tu as dit que je devais prendre le moins cher possible mais ça va me gratter et..." Elle continua à parler d'une voix forte, hachée et dramatique. Oh mon Dieu! Elle continua et continua et tout ce que je fis, ce fut rester là, à la regarder avec la bouche grande ouverte jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête pour son grand final.

"Je suis tellement confuse!" commença-t-elle à brailler. "Je veux ma mère et tu ne m'aides pas du tout et je ne sais pas quoi acheter. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasses?" Une employée eut pitié de moi en me voyant complètement ahuri, et elle s'approcha d'Isabella.

"Venez là, ma chère," lui dit-elle d'une voix douce. Citrouille devait vraiment être prête à tout pour son plan; je la vis grimacer et serrer les dents lorsque la femme passa son bras autour d'elle.

_"Elle me touche!"_

_"Reste calme encore quelques secondes."_

_"Suis le plan. Suis le plan," _psalmodia-t-elle doucement avant de se reprendre.

La femme, ignorant tout de la panique qu'elle lui avait causée en la touchant, commença à escorter Bella à travers le petit rassemblement de personnes autour de nous. Elle s'arrêta devant moi et me tendit trois boîtes de tampons. "Achetez ceux-là. Elle vous retrouvera à l'entrée du magasin." Tournant à nouveau toute son attention vers l'actrice qui reniflait dans ses bras, elle lui parla d'une voix douce et rassurante. "Ça peut être difficile à gérer mais les hommes sont ignorants. Allons vous rafraîchir un peu."

Je m'approchai d'elle pour protester lorsque deux choses arrivèrent simultanément. L'humaine plissa les yeux en me regardant, "Mon manager va vous escorter jusqu'en caisse." Elle fit un geste de la main vers un jeune homme à sa droite et Isabella souffla, "Les caméras te surveillent, Rouge. Si tu ne le suis pas, je crierais 'vampire', crois-moi, je le ferais. S'il te plaît, pars." Ses yeux me supplièrent pendant un instant avant qu'ils ne retrouvent leurs lueurs diabolique.

"N'oublie pas les protèges-slips, Petey. S'il te plaît." Elle renifla piteusement pour dissimuler son amusement. Après que j'ai été escorté vers l'entrée du magasin par le petit con graisseux qui me dit d'attendre à la caisse la plus lente que j'ai jamais vu, je vis un Garrett très confus se diriger vers moi, escorté par son propre 'garde'. Une fois qu'ils m'eurent rejoints, le manager nous fit la leçon sur le comportement approprié à suivre dans les magasins et nous demanda sèchement de faire nos achats dans un autre magasin à l'avenir.

"Je ne comprends pas. Elle voulait se débarrasser de nous?" me demanda Garrett. Je lui fis signe de se taire et essayai de la repérer dans cet enfer mercantile. Je me sentis à nouveau impuissant, debout là, mes bras remplis de produits hygiéniques sous la surveillance de deux agents de sécurité et de toutes les caméras du magasin.

Lorsque j'entendis Citrouille convaincre un employé qui venait de finir le boulot de la conduire quelque part, je sifflai, "Lorsqu'on l'aura rattrapée, je vais la tuer."

Je devins encore plus paniqué lorsqu'on l'entendit partir par la porte de service alors qu'on était encore à la caisse. Mon cerveau décida qu'il était temps de se remettre en route et je lançai un billet de cent dollars au caissier et au manager avant qu'on ne parte aussi vite que possible, tout en gardant une vitesse humaine (certes, c'était une vitesse digne d'un participant des Jeux Olympiques mais tout de même), les mains pleines de produits féminins.

Je retrouvai son odeur dans le parking, sur la droite du magasin. Suivant nos nez, on aperçut une vieille Honda prendre un virage et je reconnus son rythme cardiaque. "Elle est montée en voiture avec un parfait étranger. Je vais la tuer," grogna Garrett.

Je marmonnai mon approbation et on s'élança, suivant la voiture d'aussi près que possible tout en restant à couvert sous les arbres. Sa destination sembla être la plus vieille station-essence au monde. Elle remercia son chauffeur sans même le regarder alors qu'elle se précipitait dans le magasin. Garrett fit mine d'aller appréhender notre petite fugitive, mais je l'en empêchai.

"Je veux voir où elle va finir. C'était quoi son but? Je doute qu'elle ait fait tout ça pour aller s'acheter des bonbons. On sait qu'elle est en sécurité pour le moment, donc regardons ce qu'elle va faire." Je savais à en juger par la tension qui parcourait son corps et le regard enragé qu'il me lança que Garrett n'était pas d'accord avec ma décision, mais je n'en avais rien à foutre. On allait faire ça à ma manière et on avait besoin de réponses. Il hocha la tête et se détendit légèrement mais resta complètement alerte.

"Excusez-moi?" Elle essaya rapidement d'attirer l'attention du caissier, "Excusez-moi, monsieur, est-ce que vous avez un téléphone que je pourrais utiliser? C'est une urgence."

"Ouais. Dehors, près des toilettes," répondit-il d'une voix monotone sans même relever la tête. Elle le remercia et se précipita dehors, contournant la station tout en regardant autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien seule.

"Elle n'a pas d'-" commença-t-il mais il s'interrompit lorsqu'elle sortit de la monnaie de sa poche. Je ne sais pas comment elle s'était débrouillée mais ça prouvait clairement qu'on ne l'avait pas assez prise au sérieux. Je ne la sous-estimerais plus jamais.

On s'approcha du building alors qu'elle composait un numéro. Au bout de deux sonneries, on entendit quelqu'un décrocher et aboyer d'une voix bourrue, "Police Départementale de Forks, Sherriff Swan."

"Papa?" Elle souffla ce mot si tendrement et avec tellement d'émotion que je fus à nouveau abasourdi par cette fille. Elle ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de lui échapper et continua, "Papa, c'est moi."

"Bella?" demanda-t-il d'une voix incrédule.

Elle eut un rire sans joie. "Ouais Cha-Papa, t'as une autre fille?"

"Isabella! Où es-tu? On a apprit ce qui s'est passé à l'hôpital."

"On?" Sa voix perdit toute émotions; complètement neutre.

Il souffla. "Oui, on. Jake est ton meilleur ami. Bien sûr qu'il s'inquiète. Si tu te rends maintenant, on pourra t'aider."

"Papa, je ne peux pas faire ça. Je t'ai appelé pour te prévenir-" Il l'interrompit avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer.

"Ça suffit. Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne veux pas de mon aide. Il est temps que tu apprennes ce qu'est l'amour à la dur. J'ai laissé cette situation continuer trop longtemps."

"Sûr, sûr. Si tu le dis, Papa; je ne veux rien de toi. Je t'ai appelé pour te prévenir au sujet de J-Ja-Jacob." Son souffle se fit haletant lorsqu'elle cracha son nom. Je lui jetai un coup d'oeil et vis qu'elle avait pressé son front contre le building et que ses yeux étaient fermés.

"Quoi Jake?" demanda-t-il avec irritation avant de murmurer, "Si c'est cette histoire de loup-garou, je sais déjà."

Loup-garou? J'étais sans voix. Je me tournai vers Garrett et vis qu'il avait la même expression d'horreur confuse sur le visage que j'étais sûr d'avoir. Ses cicatrices venaient d'un loup-garou. Comment cette humaine ordinaire avait-elle pu survivre à une attaque de vampire et une attaque de loup-garou? Bordel.

Elle inspira brusquement, "Tu sais. Tu sais qu'il m'a attaquée?"

"Attaqué?" Il poussa un soupir. "Bella, j'ai honte de toi. C'est ton meilleur ami. Celui qui t'a remise sur pieds quand la sangsue et sa famille t'ont abandonnée dans la forêt comme un chien. Comment oses-tu essayer de salir son nom?"

"Non! Papa, il-" Il l'interrompit à nouveau. J'eus l'impression que les conversations n'étaient pas son point fort.

"Il m'a dit que tu finirais peut-être par l'accuser mais je n'y avais jamais cru. Pas ma fille. Jake m'a déjà dit ce que tu as fait, Isabella, pas besoin de mentir." Lorsqu'on lui jeta à nouveau un coup d'oeil, on vit des larmes rouler sur ses joues rouges. Mon cœur de pierre se brisait un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, intervenir ou la laisser continuer? Alors on ne fit rien.

"Que t'a-t-il dit?" lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

"Il m'a parlé des voix et de tes tentatives de suicide."

"Tentatives?" Elle semblait si épuisée que j'étais convaincu qu'elle allait s'effondrer d'une seconde à l'autre.

"Oui, tout. Il m'a dit que quand il t'a dit qu'il allait s'occuper d'Emily après la mort de Sam, tu t'es jetée sur lui." Sa voix était glaciale et comparée à celle de Citrouille, elle semblait vicieuse mais il n'avait pas encore fini. "Quand il t'a rejetée, tu l'as provoqué jusqu'à ce qu'il perde son calme. C'était un accident, rien de plus."

"Papa! Je suis entrée à l'asile pour toi. Pour te protéger." C'était horrible de la regarder supplier son père de l'écouter, de la croire, mais rien ne convaincrait cet homme.

"Isabella! Je ne t'écouterais PAS salir le nom d'un brave jeune homme juste pour justifier ton comportement inacceptable. Tu es volontairement entrée en hôpital pour recevoir l'aide dont tu avais besoin et maintenant je te suggère d'y retourner." Puis il raccrocha.

Elle resta debout là, les yeux fermés, le téléphone lui hurlant sa tonalité à l'oreille. On était tous figés. Je n'avais absolument aucune idée de ce que je pourrais bien faire pour la réconforter alors qu'elle devait une fois de plus s'habituer à une réalité bien plus horrible que celle à laquelle elle s'attendait. Le téléphone finit par glisser de sa main et elle fit volte-face comme si elle fonctionnait en mode auto-pilote et se dirigea vers les toilettes des femmes.

Redoutant qu'elle se perde complètement dans sa tête ou qu'elle fasse quelque chose de stupide, on la suivit quelques secondes plus tard. Lorsqu'on entra dans les toilettes dégoûtantes, la voir roulée en boule sur le sol alors que son corps tremblait sous la force de ses sanglots, fut atroce. Alors que Garrett s'asseyait contre la porte, serrant les produits féminins et la glace fondue de Citrouille contre lui, je m'approchai prudemment du coin où elle s'était roulée.

"Citrouille?" appelai-je doucement. Elle ne réagit absolument pas à ma présence, donc je fis ce que j'avais voulu faire depuis l'instant où sa première larme avait coulé. Je la pris dans mes bras et me rassis avec elle sur mes genoux. Après s'être raidie pendant une minute, elle fondit dans mon étreinte et continua à pleurer avec amertume. Je restai assis là, à la bercer lentement, satisfait parce qu'elle était dans mes bras, parce que je pouvais lui offrir un peu de réconfort dans cette foutue situation.

Lorsqu'elle finit par s'endormir, je l'allongeai sur la banquette arrière de ma camionnette, et on reprit la route en silence.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Juste une histoire_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	10. Juste une histoire

**Auteur : **givemesomevamp

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Drama/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à givemesomevamp. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **GingerRin... Merci Marine!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 10 : Juste une histoire -**

_-PoV Bella-_

On était sur la route depuis quelques heures, en direction de Dieu seul savait où. Je n'aime pas être immobile pendant trop longtemps. Mon cerveau commence à tourner. Et ce n'est jamais très bon ça.

**Ferme la bouche.**

_Foilà. Boufe fermée._

**Est-ce que tu peux encore m'entendre clairement?**

Je hochai la tête parce que ouaip. Clair comme du cristal.

**Alors je peux t'entendre aussi sans faire ça.**

_Oh. Compris._

**Il nous faut un plan.**

_Et comment on les empêche de nous entendre? Je suis sûre que quelque chose finira par m'échapper._

**Tu te rappelles de la chanson avec laquelle tu m'as torturé pendant deux jours d'affilée la dernière fois où j'ai insulté tes goûts musicaux?**

Un rire diabolique résonna dans ma tête.

_Ouiiiii_. Et encore une fois, un rire diabolique résonna parce que ça avait été si BON que ça.

**Ouais, je pense que je vais le regretter mais chante la chanson.**

_Et comment ça va les empêcher de m'entendre? Je veux dire, je le ferais juste pour étouffer la voix du crétin au banjo qui passe à la radio, mais je ne suis toujours pas convaincue qu'ils ne lisent pas dans mes pensées._

**Si tu recommences à bêler, je démissionne.**

Avec un soupir exaspéré, j'obéis.

_"Riding around in my automobile. Duh-dudududada-dun._  
_Vampire beside me at the wheel. Duh-dudududadua-dun._

_Creating a tree toad to bull frog ratio, Duh-dudududada-dun._  
_Cause they need snacks on the road to go. Duh-dudududada-dun."_

**Tu as encore une fois oublié les paroles?**

_Hin-hin. J'aime bien la chanson comme ça cependant._

**Bon, je pense que ça gardera ta bouche trop occupée pour nous trahir.**

_Comment on sait que je chante à voix haute?_

**Regarde G-Rouge. Il est vraiment amusé. On a qu'à vérifier leurs expressions de temps en temps.**

_Bien reçu. Alors, quel est le plan?_

**T'en as pas un?**

_Et dis-moi quand aurais-je bien pu avoir une abondance superflue de temps pour concocter quelque chose?_

**Tu as eu une année de temps libre! Mais est-ce que tu as fait quoi que ce soit d'utile? NON.**

_Je ne savais pas..._

Ma petite voix s'éteignit et je me rappelai de jeter un coup d'œil à Rouge et Double Rouge pour m'assurer que je chantai encore à voix haute. Vu que Garrett commençait à serrer un peu les dents, j'étais sûre que c'était tout bon.

**PLUS D'UN AN! On a souffert en silence pendant tout ce temps et pour quoi? A quoi ça aura servi s'il meurt maintenant? S'ils meurent tous!**

_Ma vieille, est-ce que tu as besoin d'une aspirine? Un Pamprin peut-être? Un putain de tranquillisant pour cheval? Je vais trouver le moyen de te fournir parce que tu es extrêmement garce aujourd'hui._

**Vraiment?**

_Ce n'est pas une bonne chose comme 'Oh, regarde! J'ai un nuggets en plus dans mon menu.' Non, c'est plus du genre, 'Oh, regarde! Mon pneu en plus est aussi crevé."_

**C'est un pneu de rechange, petit génie. Pas un pneu en plus.**

_Oh, regarde! Ta garce intérieure montre le bout de nez. Ou serait-ce ta garce de rechange?_

**Okay, tu gagnes. Je suis désolée. Il nous faut juste un plan.**

_Je réfléchis..._

_Je réfléchis..._

_Je réflé... Oh! Des Pamprin!_

**Je me suis déjà excusée, qu'est-ce que-**

_Non. C'est ça le plan!_

**Tu m'as perdue. Je ne sais pas comment t'as réussi à faire ça, parce que je partage littéralement ton cerveau avec toi, mais t'as réussi à me perdre. Des Pamprin?**

_Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est les convaincre de m'emmener au magasin et ensuite créer une diversion._

**Et comment t'as l'intention de faire ça? C'est des vampires. Une ubber-intelligence vient avec leur eau de Cologne intégrée et leur peau en diamant.**

_De la même façon que toutes les femelles du monde entier évitent les cours de sport: en profitant de l'aversion naturelle des mâles pour les problèmes menstruels._

Un autre coup d'œil aux vamps révéla des visages tendus et une autre conversation 'super sens uniquement'.

**Au moins, on sait qu'on est capable d'empêcher toutes ces conneries de s'échapper de notre bouche si on se concentre suffisamment.**

_Ça aide aussi que mes médicaments ne fassent plus effet. Il doit être presque l'heure de ma dose matinale._

**Est-ce qu'on doit redouter un état de manque? Je veux dire, est-ce qu'on risque d'être en manque?**

_Une chose à la fois. Je m'en inquiéterais demain._

**Bien que ça me fasse mal de l'admettre, je suis d'accord avec toi. On doit se concentrer.**

_Donc ce sera Magasin-Fugue-Virée à Washington-Retour à l'Asile._

**OU, et ce n'est qu'une suggestion, pourquoi on éviterait PAS d'aller dans l'état où des clébards enragés errent et on utiliserait juste un téléphone.**

_Oh, ça me plaît. Magasin-Fugue-Coup de Fil à Forks-Retour à l'Asile._

**Contente-toi de **_**l'**_**appeler et de **_**lui **_**dire qu'on retourne à l'Asile.**

_Je ne peux pas mettre les Rouge en danger après tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi._

**On finira bien par trouver quelque chose. Peut-être que tu as finalement libérer ton Hulk intérieur. Y'a une femme enceinte qui a soulevé un mini-van de son mari et un geek qui a déchiré un annuaire en deux à mains nues et tu vas téléphoner à un loup-garou. Tout ce que je dis c'est que c'est possible.**

"Isabella." La voix de Peter me sortit de mes pensées. Maintenant, je n'avais plus qu'à ne pas penser à mon plan jusqu'à ce qu'on ait l'opportunité de le lancer.

**Phase une: complétée.**

Je me sentis presque coupable en m'enfuyant par l'entrée de service. Janet, l'experte en tampons locale, avait même demandé aux agents de sécurité de trouver Garrett pour que je n'ai pas à le chercher dans tout le magasin. Lorsque je vis Johnny Boy dehors, je réussis à le supplier de m'emmener et je trouvai même un dollar en monnaie en me dirigeant vers sa voiture.

_Ne suis-je pas chanceuse!_

Je regardai par la fenêtre lorsqu'on prit le premier virage et ne vit personne à nos trousses. Au mieux: j'avais probablement dix minutes. Je pris le temps de me détendre pour une de ces minutes.

**Phase deux: complétée.**

_Une boîte de Pamprin: 2$37. Un pot de glace: 3$50. Quatre boîtes de serviettes hygiéniques: 20$. L'expression sur les visages de tes vampires quand tu te débarrasses d'eux? Ça n'a pas de prix. C'est vrai. Il y a des choses que l'argent ne peut pas acheter._

**Tu sais que tu es diabolique, n'est-ce pas?**

J'adorais avoir l'opportunité d'utiliser ma voix du Docteur Denfer. J'avais envie de lever le petit doigt jusqu'à ma bouche, mais je résistai.

_A moitié diabolique. Ou peut-être un quart diabolique. Le coca light du diable. Ou-_

**Stop! Je-**

_une calorie du diable,_ dis-je rapidement. _Voilà, j'ai fini._

Je haussai très discrètement les épaules en ressentant un regard noir mental alors qu'elle-je m'éclaircissais la gorge.

**Comme je te le disais avant d'être si rudement interrompue, je pense qu'on devrait appeler Charlie à la place.**

_Hmmm..._

C'était logique d'appeler Charlie pour le prévenir aussi rapidement que possible. L'hôpital l'avait probablement déjà appelé pour le prévenir que j'avais disparu, et je détestai l'idée qu'il puisse s'inquiéter encore plus pour moi. Je lui - lui et tous les autres - avait fait traverser tellement de choses quand le garçon m'avait quittée. J'étais tombée en miettes. Je savais qu'il s'était longtemps inquiété pour moi. Lorsqu'il avait enfin cru que j'allais mieux, j'étais 'partie dans les bois de la Rez, et avait été attaquée par un ours'. Puis je lui avais dit que j'avais besoin d'une aide qu'il ne pouvait pas me donner, et je l'avais abandonné à nouveau. Putain de fille de l'année.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par des mouvements à ma gauche. Johnny Boy semblait être quelqu'un de bien. Ce serait vraiment dommage qu'il perde son putain de bras. J'étais sûr qu'il utilisait sa main droite chaque nuit. Heureusement, il obéit à mon ordre avant de compléter sa combo de baîllement-bras-autour-de-l'épaule qu'il avait amorcé.

"Ne me touches pas." Ma voix était froide et détachée comme elle devait l'être. Il eut l'air surpris que je parles de sa tentative à voix haute. Je gardai un visage impassible et mes yeux droits devant moi alors qu'il étudiait mon visage à la recherche d'une explication ou d'une excuse. Il ne trouva ni l'une ni l'autre. Il y avait des choses pour lesquelles je ne m'excuserais plus jamais. Rejeter un contact physique indésirable était l'une de ces choses.

_C'est toujours indésirable pour moi._

**J'ai cru que j'allais vomir ou m'évanouir ou parler dans une autre langue lorsque Janet m'a touché pour l'amour de Bob.**

Il s'arrêta peu de temps après ce moment gênant, et je le remerciai avant de me précipiter dans la station. Je vis le caissier feuilleter le dernier 'Playboy' en date derrière le comptoir.

"Excusez-moi?" Ce bâtard ne releva même pas la tête. "Excusez-moi, monsieur, est-ce que vous avez un téléphone que je pourrais utiliser? C'est une urgence," haletai-je, essoufflée par mon entrée hâtive.

"Ouais. Dehors, près des toilettes," me répondit-il d'une voix monotone. Me précipitant à l'extérieur de la station décrépie, je regardai à nouveau autour de moi pour m'assurer que mes petits copains aux dents longues n'étaient pas là. Ma main plongea dans ma poche et attrapa rapidement la monnaie dont j'avais besoin. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de composer le numéro.

**Phase trois: complétée.**

Deux sonneries plus tard, une voix bourrue que je reconnaîtrais n'importe où répondit, "Police Départementale de Forks, Sherriff Swan."

"Papa?" Je n'arrivai pas à croire que j'étais en train de lui parler. C'était si bon de juste entendre sa voix. Rien que pour cet instant, cette année à l'asile en valait la peine. "Papa, c'est moi."

"Bella?" demanda-t-il d'une voix complètement incrédule.

"Ouais Cha-Papa, t'as une autre fille?"

"Isabella! Où es-tu? On a apprit ce qui s'est passé à l'hôpital."_ Il ne veut certainement pas dire-_

"On?"_ Non. C'est impossible._

Il souffla. "Oui, on. Jake est ton meilleur ami. Bien sûr qu'il s'inquiète. Si tu te rends maintenant, on pourra t'aider." Il ne me restait pas assez d'argent ou de temps pour mentionner tout ce qui n'allait pas dans cette déclaration.

_On continue..._

"Papa, je ne peux pas faire ça. Je t'ai appelé pour te prévenir-" mais Charlie m'interrompit.

"Ça suffit. Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne veux pas de mon aide. Il est temps que tu apprennes ce qu'est l'amour à la dure. J'ai laissé cette situation continuer trop longtemps."

**C'est quoi ce bordel?**

_Pas le temps. Des vampires sont en route pour venir me chercher et je dois le prévenir._

Essayant de rester calme et concentrée, je pressai mon front contre le mur et fermai les yeux. Ce coup de fil était tout ce qui comptait à cet instant.

"Sûr, sûr. Si tu le dis, Papa; je ne veux rien de toi. Je t'ai appelé pour te prévenir au sujet de J-Ja-Jacob." J'avais dit son nom.

_J'ai dit le nom du clébard-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom._

**Quel progrès.**

"Quoi Jake?" me demanda-t-il d'une voix brusque avant de chuchoter, "Si c'est cette histoire de loup-garou, je sais déjà."

**Qu'est-ce que...Y'a pas moyen qu'il connaisse la vérité. Pas moyen.**

Je haletai. "Tu sais. Tu sais qu'il m'a attaquée?"

"Attaquée?" Il poussa un lourd soupir, "Bella, j'ai honte de toi. C'est ton meilleur ami. Celui qui t'a remise sur pieds quand la sangsue et sa famille t'ont abandonnée dans la forêt comme un chien. Comment oses-tu essayer de salir son nom?"

**Charlie sait pour le garçon? Et sa famille?**

_Non! Ce n'est pas sensé se passer comme ça. Non._

"Non! Papa, il-" _m'a fait du mal._ Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues mais je ne fis pas mine de les essuyer. Des nouvelles les remplaceraient immédiatement.

"Il m'a dit que tu finirais peut-être par l'accuser mais je n'y avais jamais cru. _Pas ma fille_. Jake m'a déjà dit ce que tu as fait, Isabella, pas besoin de mentir." La façon dont il cracha mon nom me brisa le coeur. J'étais sa fille.

**JE SUIS SA FILLE!**

"Que t'a-t-il dit?" lui demandai-je d'une petite voix. C'était le mieux que je pouvais faire. Je ne voulais pas savoir, mais j'avais besoin de savoir

"Il m'a parlé des voix et de tes tentatives de suicide."

"Tentatives?" J'étais trop fatiguée pour continuer à lutter.

"Oui, tout. Il m'a dit que quand il t'a dit qu'il allait s'occuper d'Emily après la mort de Sam, tu t'es jetée sur lui. Quand il t'a rejetée, tu l'as provoqué jusqu'à ce qu'il perde son calme. C'était un accident, rien de plus."

_Quand- je- accident..._

**BORDEL de MERDE!**

"Papa! Je suis entrée à l'asile pour toi. Pour te protéger-" Il devait me croire. Il le fallait. J'étais à lui! Sa fille!

"Isabella! Je ne t'écouterais PAS salir le nom d'un brave jeune homme juste pour justifier ton comportement inacceptable. Tu es volontairement entrée en hôpital pour recevoir l'aide dont tu avais besoin et maintenant je te suggère d'y retourner." Et il raccrocha.

Il avait raccroché...Il avait raccroché...Il avait raccroché.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai debout là avec cette pensée tournant en boucle dans ma tête.

Pas vraiment important.  
A écouter la tonalité du téléphone. Elle me hurlait qu'il m'avait raccroché au nez.

Elle me provoquait.  
Le combiné finit par glisser de ma main moite.

Avec ça, mes autres pensées qui attendaient de me submerger m'attaquèrent.

Mon père le croit lui.  
Mon père le croit lui plutôt que moi.  
Mon père se moque de ce qui m'arrivera.  
Mon père l'a écouté lui mais a refusé de me donner la chance de m'expliquer.  
Mon père protège le pire monstre que j'ai jamais rencontré.  
Mon père n'est plus mon Papa.

Mon Père n'est pas mon père...Ma Mère n'est pas ma mère...Mon Amour n'est pas mon amour...Mon Nom n'est pas mon nom...Mon Corps n'est pas mon corps.

Tout ce que je touche, je détruis.  
Je baigne tout dans la mort et la destruction.  
Je suis le Cavalier Pâle de l'Apocalypse.  
Est-ce que le porteur de mort peut expérimenter la douceur de la mort?  
Je peux-

Je fus sortie de ma morbidité lorsque je sentis quelqu'un me soulever. Étais-je assise? Je n'avais pas la volonté de m'en inquiéter. Je me laissai tomber dans les bras d'un des Rouge - supposai-je - savourant le maigre réconfort de son étreinte froide. Dans les bras de mon ange de pierre, je fis la seule chose à faire pour le moment, je fondis en larme.

* * *

Je me réveillai dans le noir, les yeux brûlants et gonflés, le ventre grognant, et les oreilles douloureuses.

**Facilement expliqué par le fait que tu as pleuré toutes les larmes de ton corps, par le fait que tu n'as pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours, et par la musique country qui s'échappe de la radio.**

_Je pense que je vais recommencer à chanter..._

"Non!" me crièrent trois voix.

"Très bien. Change de station alors."

Garrett tendit la main et éteignit la radio. "Quelqu'un a du mal à obéir aux ordres," marmonnai-je et un petit sourire étira ses lèvres, mais ce sourire n'avait rien à voir avec sa confiance joyeuse et sans soucis habituelle. Un G-Rouge sérieux n'était bon pour personne.

"Petite, il faut qu'on parle," me dit-il gentiment. Rouge me regardait dans le rétroviseur. Ses yeux étaient bien trop connaisseurs à mon goût. L'ignorant, je me tournai vers Garrett.

"Petit-déjeuner, d'abord." Ma voix était rauque comme celle d'une fumeuse de quatre-vingts ans, donc il accepta après un petit hochement de tête de Peter.

Une virée rapide au McDo et un menu plus tard, ils me regardaient tous les deux avec impatience. J'aurais aimé traîner encore un peu mais apparemment, ils ne me faisaient pas assez confiance pour me laisser aller où que ce soit.

**Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi.**

"Quoi?" Je levai les yeux au ciel. "Je ne lis pas dans les pensées. J'ai besoin que vous utilisiez vos mots, les garçons."

"Tu connais un loup-garou?" me demanda Garrett d'une voix légèrement admirative.

"Une meute," répondis-je sèchement.

"Quoi-"

"Euh, non, trouducs. On va jouer à ce petit jeu 'Quid pro quo'. Une réponse pour une réponse. C'est mon tour. Hmmm."

A la base, c'était juste pour gagner du temps, mais je réalisai ensuite que je pourrais peut-être découvrir des infos importantes comme ça. "Vous avez des dons?"

Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil avant que G-Rouge n'admette, "Je n'ai pas de don, mais Peter..." et il s'interrompit. Je tournai la tête vers Rouge qui regardai maintenant la route comme si c'était une strip-teaseuse.

"Alors?"

"Je ne considère pas ça comme un putain de don et ce n'est pas toujours utile. Je sais juste des trucs."

"Comme une encyclopédie ambulante, une boule de cristal...quoi?" Il plissa légèrement les yeux avant qu'un sourire satisfait apparaisse sur ses lèvres.

"Quid pro quo, Chérie. Expliques-nous cette meute de loups-garou."

"Sous la forme d'une question, je te prie." Je m'attendais à son grognement donc je ne fus pas surprise. "Très bien.

Dans la Réserve Indienne de La Push, les adolescents ont un problème de puces. Dès que des vampires sont dans le coin, ça réveille un gêne que leur a transmis leurs pères et les pères de leurs pères avant eux. Ils sont les protecteurs de la tribu." Je ne pus pas retenir un reniflement en prononçant cette dernière phrase.

"Rouge, pourrais-tu m'expliquer cette histoire de connaître des trucs?" lui demandai-je.

_Ouaip, sous la forme d'une question. Suce donc ça._

Garrett ricana et j'étais prête à parier que j'avais dit ça à voix haute. Il rigola encore plus. Je me demandai s'il connaissait HBO - c'était beaucoup plus amusant et il avait la chance de voir quelqu'un nu.

Rouge m'expliqua cette histoire d'intuition, et j'eus l'impression qu'il restait volontairement vague. Il me gâchait mon tour.

**Connard.**

G-Rouge prit le troisième tour. "Pourquoi tu voulais retourner dans cet endroit?"

_Bon, je leur dois une réponse vague et inutile._

"Je ne le voulais pas." Ils plissèrent tous les deux les yeux. "Mon tour. Est-ce que vous avez des âmes-soeurs ou est-ce que vous êtes des potes de baise?"

"NON!" s'exclamèrent-ils tous les deux avec dégoût.

_J'en conclus qu'ils ne sont pas de ce bord._

**Quel dommage.**

"Je n'ai pas d'âme-soeur et je n'en veux pas," me répondit Garrett d'une voix sèche.

_Je pense que j'ai offensé sa délicate sensibilité._

Le léger grondement que j'entendis me le confirma. "Désolée, mon Précieux. Rouge Originel?"

"Oui, j'ai une âme-soeur."

_Sérieusement. Je peux jouer à ça toute la journée._

**Et lui aussi.**

"Qu'est-ce que tu essayais de dire à ton père?" me demanda Rouge, les yeux à nouveau fixés sur la route. Je pense qu'il savait que ce serait plus facile pour moi de répondre comme ça. L'absence de contact visuel rendait la chose moins personnelle. Bordel, j'avais été si distraite par notre jeu du 'plus en plus vague' que je n'avais pas eu le temps de m'inquiéter des questions qui - je le savais - allaient venir.

**Est-ce qu'il l'a fait exprès?**

_Mais comment pourrait-il...le savoir._ Son sourire en coin se transforma en vrai sourire lorsque je réalisai cette vérité.

"Je sais des trucs parfois."

_Tu crains vraiment, vraiment beaucoup._

Après que G-Rouge ait fini de rire, je répondis à la question à contre-coeur. C'était une partie de notre petit jeu que avec laquelle je voulais en finir au plus vite, mais je ne savais pas vraiment comment leur donner une explication satisfaisante sans leur en dire trop.

"Qu'il était en danger parce que je n'étais plus à l'asile." Ils échangèrent un coup d'oeil troublé, mais avant qu'ils ne puissent me poser une autre question, je leur demandai, "Comment s'appelle ton âme-soeur?" J'avais décidé qu'il valait mieux que je sois spécifique.

"Charlotte Whitlock," me dit-il d'une voix fière et forte. "Maintenant, comment tu le protégeais?"

"J'ai passé un marché avec le nouvel Alpha de la meute. Satan, comme j'aime l'appeler." Ils perdirent finalement patience.

**Je suis surprise qu'ils aient tenu aussi longtemps.**

"Très bien, je vais vous faire un résumé du marché que j'ai passé et des raisons pour lesquelles je l'ai passé. En échange, vous répondrez à toutes mes questions pour le reste du trajet. Marché conclu?"

"Marché conclu," s'exclamèrent-ils.

**Fais vite. Comme si tu arrachais un pansement.**

"C'est l'histoire classique d'une fille qui rencontre un garçon. La fille découvre que le garçon est un vampire. Un nomade essaye de tuer la fille. La famille du garçon vampire protège la fille et tue le nomade. Le garçon décide qu'il n'aime pas la fille et part - avec sa famille. Et c'est là que ça se complique. Vous voyez, la stupide fille tombe en miettes. Un ami d'enfance aide la fille. Il devient son meilleur ami. Mon meilleur ami." Je m'interrompis et essayai de me reconcentrer, étouffant ces sentiments irritants qui faisaient surface. Je ne faisais que raconter une histoire. Je pouvais le faire. Juste raconter une histoire. "Puis, parce que j'ai la pire chance au monde, l'ami devient un loup-garou géant."

"Tu étais amie avec un jeune loup-garou? Ils sont dan-" Un coup d'oeil à mon expression et Garrett s'interrompit.

"Si les loups n'avaient pas été là, je serais morte il y a deux ans." Me détendre suffisamment pour continuer le résumé de mon passé tordu étant impossible, je me forçai à cracher le rester en priant Dieu pour qu'ils comprennent tout ce que je leur disais parce qu'il n'y aurait pas moyen que je me répète. "L'âme-soeur du nomade veut se venger. 'Une âme-soeur pour une âme-soeur', blah blah blah. Mon ami voulait qu'on devienne plus que des amis et il était de plus en plus...persistent. Il voulait plus que je ne pouvais lui offrir. Donc j'ai commencé à mettre de la distance entre nous. J'ai même dû aller demander de l'aide à l'Alpha. Les loups ont une hiérarchie et si l'Alpha donne un ordre, ils doivent obéir. Ça a marché mais ils étaient ma famille et ils me protégeaient donc j'étais toujours à la Rez."

"Un jour, la garce est venue à la plage avec une armée de vampires assoiffés de sang. Elle était venue pour moi. Elle a tué l'Alpha et cinq autres. Mon ami était le véritable Alpha, et avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs sont venues de nouvelles responsabilités. Il a passé un marché avec la garce. Son armée était décimée mais aurait pu tuer encore quelques loups. Il l'a laissée repartir après lui avoir expliqué que je n'étais pas assez bien pour le garçon vampire, qu'il m'avait quittée, que j'avais été misérable depuis et que je le resterais. 'Vivre dans l'enfer qu'elle s'est crée elle-même est certainement la meilleure des vengeances, non?'

"Après...après d'autres drames, il a décidé que s'il ne pouvait pas m'avoir, personne ne m'aurait. J'ai accepté d'aller au centre pour protéger Charlie et le reste de ma famille. Victoria et lui ont formé une alliance. Forgée par leur haine pour moi et pour le garçon et sa famille. Les loups ne sont sensé protéger que les leurs. Et comme vous pouvez le voir, je ne suis ni Native Américaine, ni canine."

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant au moins dix bonnes minutes alors que je continuai à étudier l'arrière du siège de Garrett jusqu'à ce que Peter me demande, "Qu'est-ce qui a changé? Je ne pense pas que ton ami ait toujours été comme ça." J'y avais souvent réfléchis. C'est une observation clinique.

"Je ne pense pas que ce n'était qu'une seule chose. Le changement principal a eu lieu pendant la bataille. Les loups sont liés de nombreuses façons - mystiques et physiques. Ça leur permet de faire une excellent travail d'équipe, mais quand l'un d'entre eux meurt, c'est plus que traumatisant. Perdre son bras et son frère au même moment. Ils ont perdus six frères ce jour-là. La moitié de leur Meute. Ils étaient pratiquement tous des adolescents; des petits garçons, vraiment. Et je pense que c'est l'un des autres facteurs. Se Transformer équivaut à ingérer dix ans de stéroïdes en un seul coup, sans compter la colère qui vient naturellement avec le pouvoir: ce qui nous donne un déséquilibre hormonal sévère. Le dernier des facteurs vient de l'esprit de l'Alpha lui-même, je pense. Un Alpha fort donne une Meute forte. Un Alpha malade, dément et psychopathe donne...ben."

Toussant pour m'éclaircir la gorge et me débarrasser du ton impersonnel que j'avais employé pour raconter mon histoire, je repoussai toutes pensées de ce jour-là de mon esprit.

**Verrouille cette merde au plus profond de ton esprit.**

"A moi." Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers moi et haussèrent les sourcils. "Slips kangourou ou boxers?"

Acceptant que c'était la fin de la partie animale de notre conversation, ils répondirent à mon flot de question continue pour les deux heures suivantes.

* * *

Le garçon que je croyais être mon futur se tient devant moi, entourés par des nuées de vert et de brun. C'est probablement des arbres mais je ne peux pas en être sûre. Il est tout ce qui m'intéresse; mon cœur. Pourquoi regarderais-je ailleurs alors qu'il est devant moi?

Ses lèvres que je n'ai pas assez embrassé s'ouvrent et il prononce des mots que je ne comprends pas.  
Ils sont en Anglais. Placés correctement.  
Mais je ne comprends toujours pas.  
Pas assez bien pour moi? N'importe quoi.  
Temps de partir? Allons-y.  
Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi? Je l'ai toujours su.  
Tu ne veux pas de moi? Oh...

Tu ne veux pas de moi.  
Mon corps tremble alors que ma poitrine se déchire en deux.  
Tu ne veux pas de moi.  
Douleur physique. J'agrippe ma poitrine.  
Tu ne veux pas de moi.  
Je ne peux plus respirer.  
Je ne veux plus respirer et je ne veux pas y croire.

Je cligne des yeux et le garçon a disparu. Je sens douloureusement son absence. Je suis roulée en boule par terre sur le sol familier de la forêt. Je sais que je devrais me relever et rentrer mais je ne peux pas. Non, je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas me relever. Je vais rester dans cet endroit antique pour pleurer. Pleurer pour mon amour éternel dont l'amour n'a pas duré un an. Pleurer la perte de mon coeur où l'amour restera fort pour le reste de ma vie inutile.

Je cligne des yeux et les arbres ont disparu mais la vaste mer s'étire devant mes yeux. Je me tiens au bord du précipice, et regarde les vagues blanches s'écraser sur les rochers. Mes cheveux me fouette furieusement le visage. Et la voix de velours de mon amour résonne dans mon esprit alors que je m'élance.

Je cligne des yeux et je suis dans ma cuisine, complètement trempée. Regardant si je vais bien, mon sauveur se penche vers moi. Me couvant du regard. Écrasant ma petite silhouette de la sienne, ses mains sont stratégiquement placées de chaque côté de mon corps pour m'empêcher de m'échapper. Ses intentions sont évidentes. Son regard voyage de mes lèvres sèches et craquelées à mes yeux. Il se penche un peu plus.

Mon coeur commence à s'emballer et à crier que ce serait une trahison. Une trahison pour personne - sauf moi. Je lui dois bien ça. Je peux lui donner un baiser. Il réduit la distance entre nous rapidement. Ses lèvres sont trop chaudes et étrangement déplaisantes sur les miennes. Son épaisse langue pénètre ma bouche vierge avec force. Je suis soulagée lorsqu'il se recule mais je vois son petit sourire victorieux. Il pense que sa conquête est enfin sûre. Je lui fais un petit sourire triste et lui dis la seule chose que je peux lui dire. "Je suis désolée."

Une fois de plus, je cligne des yeux et mon environnement change. Je suis sur la plage, entourée par ma famille adoptive. Ma protection pour la dernière année. Se dressant une fois de plus entre moi et une mort certaine.  
Une douzaine de loups géants; ma dernière ligne de défense.  
Une armée de vingt-cinq vampires assoiffés de sang; sa dernière chance.

Des grognements féroces étouffent le bruit des vagues et du tonnerre. Sans aucun signe avant-coureur que mes faibles yeux d'humaine puisse percevoir, l'épique bataille de créatures mythiques débute. Je ne vois rien d'autre que des nuées de couleurs et de fourrures. Je n'entends rien d'autre que mon sang me battant aux tempes et des bruits métalliques et des hurlements de douleur. Tout aussi soudainement que ça avait commencé, ça s'arrête.

Tout se fige.  
Notre Alpha bien-aimé est tombé.  
Allongé nu, le visage dans le sable.  
Des rivières rouges retournant à la mer.

Le cri de désespoir des bêtes toujours debout résonnent sur la terre et les falaises. Mes frères sont morts pour moi ce jour-là. Alors que mon horreur et ma culpabilité à la scène sur la plage enfle, je succombe à l'inconscience. M'évanouissant comme une héroïne de vieux livre plutôt que comme réagissant comme le monstre de destruction que je suis.

Je me réveille, secouée par le barrage d'images derrière mes paupières. Un frisson qui n'a rien à voir avec la température secoue mon corps lorsque je réalise où je suis. Ce garage qui était si réconfortant - un havre de paix - est maintenant la terreur incarnée. Cette maison loin de ma maison m'avait manqué dernièrement, depuis que j'avais commencé à garder mes distances de ses habitants. Alors que j'inhale l'odeur musquée de la sueur, de la poussière et de l'huile de moteur, une porte claque.

Un tremblement violent me secoue alors que je me jette au bas du vieux canapé. Mon souffle se fait haletant. De l'autre côté de la voiture. Je dois aller de l'autre côté de la putain de voiture. Je vois de la lumière provenir de la petite fenêtre sur la porte. Ma lumière au bout de ce tunnel de l'horreur. Si je peux juste-

Une grande main calleuse m'attrape brusquement le bras. Me tirant en arrière pour me presser contre son torse nu brûlant. Je me débats. Oh mon Dieu, comme je me débats et je hurle. Mais je sais que personne ne me viendra en aide.

* * *

_NOOOOOOOOON!_

**Où est le feu-**

"Petite!" criait Garrett, essayant de noyer le bruit des sirènes.

_Oh. C'est moi._

**Bordel!**

Fermant la bouche et soulevant mes paupières lourdes, je remarquai que nous étions sur le bas-côté de l'autoroute. Je couvris mes yeux alors que quelques larmes de plus m'échappaient.

_Je ne peux pas le refaire. Je ne peux pas-_

**Je sais. Chut. Tout IRA bien.**

_Je ne peux pas._

**Malheureusement, je pense que c'est juste un avant-goût. L'effet n'était pas total parce que tu as encore des médicaments dans le sang.**

Les deux Rouges se tenaient à l'extérieur de la voiture et me regardaient par la portière ouverte. J'étais heureuse de ne pas avoir à leur expliquer que j'avais besoin d'un large espace personnel pour le moment. Apparemment, ils le savaient. Je hochai la tête à l'attention de Rouge pour le remercier et il me répondit avec une expression d'intense concentration et d'inquiétude. "Citrouille?" chuchota doucement Peter.

**Regarde ce que tu as fait. Tu as fait peur aux vampires mangeurs d'hommes.**

Je reniflai, comme toute personne normale l'aurait fait, à l'absurdité qui m'entourait encore une fois et ils recommencèrent à respirer, légèrement soulagés. Me remettant assise, je me sentis dégoûtante. Mes vêtements mal-taillés me collaient à la peau. Mes tremblements avaient ralentis mais ne s'étaient toujours pas arrêtés, et mon estomac était noué. Mon coeur se calmait cependant. Je me sentais vraiment mal mais il n'y avait pas moyen que j'essaye de me rendormir. Pas jusqu'à ce que j'ai absolument pas le choix.

Décidant qu'on pouvait repartir en toute sécurité, les gars sautèrent dans la voiture et on reprit la route.

"Est-ce qu'on peut s'arrêter bientôt? L'humaine a des besoins."

"Tu prépares une autre fuite?" me demanda joyeusement G-Rouge en haussant un sourcil.

"Non, mais mon urine oui et à moins que vous la vouliez..." Je m'interrompis en haussant les épaules. Ils avaient compris. "Aussi, je pourrais aussi profiter d'un verre de Jack, mais vu que je doute que vous soyez d'accords pour une virée dans un bar, je me contenterais de quelque chose avec une haute concentration de caféine."

Rouge se pencha et me lança un sac en papier. "Tiens, on s'arrêtera bientôt."

**Qu'est-ce que...OH!**

Jetant un coup d'oeil dans le sac que je tenais, je luttai pour garder mon calme et contenir mes pensées. "Alors on va bientôt s'arrêter?"

Mon visage avait dû révéler quelque chose, cependant, parce qu'ils eurent l'air confus par ma réaction. "Ouais." La façon dont il prononça ce mot m'indiqua qu'il était suspicieux. "On s'arrêtera à la prochaine aire d'autoroute. Comme ça, y'aura moins de témoins si je dois te rattraper."

Je fis un petit bruit d'approbation en essayant de ne pas rire. Alors qu'on se garait sur une aire d'autoroute déserte et sombre, je ressentis une incroyable absence de peur.

**Pas vraiment si incroyable que ça. Tu voyages avec les créatures les plus dangereuses qui existe.**

_Vrai._

Je sautai au bas de la voiture et me tournai pour voir les vampires sortir pour 'se dégourdir les jambes' nonchalamment.

_Subtil._

Je me tournai vers eux, haletai, et fis semblant d'être choquée, "Oups. J'avais complètement oublié." Une main sur le front. "Je n'ai même plus d'utérus!" Avec un clin d'oeil, je leur renvoyai la boîte de tampons, qui rebondit sur le torse de Peter avant de tomber au sol, alors que je m'éloignai en riant comme une folle; laissant deux Rouges surpris et enragés dans mon sillage.

* * *

Du rock classique, des litres de café, et une demi-douzaine de pause-pipi plus tard, nous roulions sur un chemin couvert de verdure, à l'ombre d'une montagne alors que le soleil se levait, illuminant le ciel d'orange. Les tressauts de la voiture n'aidait pas du tout ma nausée. Mais ça dissimula efficacement mes tremblements; j'étais en train de faire une excellente imitation de marteau-piqueur. Je ne savais toujours pas si c'était dû à mon absence de médicaments ou à mon overdose de caféine.

_Pas important._

**Vas juste pas vomir l'hamburger qu'ils t'ont forcé à manger sur ce pauvre G-Rouge.**

Leurs têtes à tous les deux se tournèrent vers moi avec inquiétude: Peter était inquiet pour sa camionnette et Garrett était inquiet pour ses cheveux.

**On dirait qu'il nous ont entendu.**

"Accroches-toi encore un peu, Pois Chiche. Plus que quelques kilomètres." Rouge essayait de me rassurer mais ça ne marchait pas vraiment. Il s'arrêta brusquement et je fus arrachée à mon siège juste avant que mon dîner ne réapparaisse violemment.

Après m'être rincé la bouche avec le reste de mon latte, je me sentis beaucoup mieux. Savourant mon plaisir post-vomit, je fermai les yeux et m'allongea sur la route sale pendant un instant. Je me remis rapidement debout lorsque j'entendis un rugissement provenir des arbres derrière moi. Un grondement était en train d'enfler dans la poitrine de Garrett alors qu'il s'accroupissait soudainement entre moi et ma nouvelle menace. Me tournant lentement, je vis une petite femme émerger des arbres. Je ne pus pas me concentrer sur elle parce qu'une autre silhouette apparut dans mon champ de vision et je regardai par-dessus mon vampire vibrant, choquée.

Je ne savais honnêtement pas qui fut le plus surpris des deux. Mes yeux partirent de ses pieds qui auraient été visibles si l'herbe n'avait pas été aussi haute et remontèrent lentement. Sur ses longues jambes recouverte d'un jean sombre puis sur sa chemise qui aurait plus eu sa place sur un bûcheron que sur ce Dieu. Mes yeux se posèrent finalement sur son visage, notant sa mâchoire forte et ses autres traits si masculins avant que mon exploration ne se termine sur ses yeux. Ses yeux noirs et intenses qui étaient fixés sur moi.

"Est-ce que tout le monde le voit?" soufflai-je, incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre et ne voulant pas prendre le risque de faire quoi que ce soit qui briserait ce moment.

"Oui, Isabella," me dit Peter. Je savais qu'il était sérieux parce qu'il m'avait appelé par mon nom.

**Bordel de merde.**

Ça sembla sortir de notre public de sa stupeur. Garrett rigola et la femme s'approcha de Rouge. Mon pote aux yeux noirs s'approcha - flotta - jusqu'à moi comme dans un rêve. Il n'avait pas encore détourné les yeux mais ça ne me dérangeait pas.

S'arrêtant à moins de cinq pas de moi, il parla pour la première fois.

"Bella?" chuchota-t-il, d'une voix abasourdie, les yeux brillant de confusion. Je hochai légèrement la tête en confirmation. Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, il ajouta, "Je pensais que tu étais morte."

"Apparemment, je m'en suis remise, Jasper," répondis-je sur le même ton.

Puis je perdis connaissance.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Maudit_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


End file.
